Hinata no Tame no Aijou
by FiDhysta
Summary: Penolakan Naruto berdampak berat bagi Hinata. Meskipun ragu, Hinata mencoba membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun harus belajar untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan, sebelum kesempatan itu terlewat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan. "Aku sudah muak. Bisa kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu?" Canon, NaruHinaKiba. RnR?
1. Cinnamon Rolls

**A/N: **Ohisashiburi, minna-san. Ogenki desuka? :) Fi kembali lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus. Kali ini Fi kembali membawakan cerita multichapter dari fandom **Naruto**, salah satunya sebagai permintaan maaf karena belum juga mendapat pencerahan untuk membuat sekuel 'St. White's Day Romance'. #ojigi

Untuk cerita ini, Fi mencoba memasukkan genre Hurt/Comfort. It is my very first time writing in this genre, so please bear with me.. :)

Cerita ini terbagi atas empat bagian utama, yang masing-masing bagian ditandai dengan perbedaan Point of View. Well, let's get started! Happy reading, minna-san, hope you like it! ^^

* * *

.

**~Hinata no Tame no Aijou~**

**ヒナタのための愛情**

**A Naruto Fanfic by FiDhysta**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Naruhina, Kibahina, Narusaku**

**Warning: Newbie, OOC, Typo(s), Canon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**.**

**If you don't like, just click the 'back' button, okay? ^^**

**.**

**Summary: **Penolakan Naruto berdampak berat bagi hati Hinata. Meskipun diliputi rasa ragu, Hinata mencoba untuk menghargai keputusan tersebut, kemudian membuka hatinya untuk orang lain—orang yang tanpa disadarinya selalu ada kapanpun tanpa ia minta. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun harus belajar untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan, sebelum kesempatan itu terlewat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan. "Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu."

**.**

**Part I: Hinata's Part**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Cinnamon Rolls**_

**.**

"_Naa_, Sakura-_chan_, kudengar di Ichiraku Ramen ada menu baru, lho! Bagaimana kalau kita coba ke sana?"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Tsunade-_shishou_ sekarang, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu! Kalau begitu, habis kamu selesai dari Nenek Tsunade kita pergi, ya!"

"_Mou_, Naruto! Kapan kamu berhenti memaksaku, sih?"

.

Aku menatap sendu dua orang yang sedang beragumen tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Pemandangan ini sudah tak asing lagi bagi para warga Konoha, terlebih bagiku yang selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu. Tapi aku juga menyadarinya... Selepas Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, Naruto-_kun_ memang...lebih intens merayu Sakura-_san_. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Sakura-_chan_ 'kan sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kalau bukan karena Sakura-_chan_, aku pasti sudah mati ketika Kurama ditarik keluar dari tubuhku. Makanya, aku 'kan ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku!" pemuda berambut pirang itu nyengir, sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya terpaku sejenak sebelum menghela nafas.

"Pokoknya, aku ke tempat Tsunade-_shishou_ sekarang..."

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, sementara si pemuda terus mengekor sambil meminta agar gadis berambut pink itu menunggunya.

Tatapanku tak juga lepas dari kedua orang itu, setidaknya sampai mereka berbelok di persimpangan dan hilang dari pandanganku.

Aku menghela nafas.

Setelah perang usai dan dunia shinobi kembali damai, semua orang berbahagia dan kembali hidup dengan normal.

Tapi bagiku, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal... Sesuatu yang membuat hatiku serasa diremas setiap kali aku memikirkannya.

Sakura-_san_ menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto-_kun_ ketika dia sekarat, itulah berita yang kudengar dari sesama _shinobi_ yang ikut berperang. Tentu aku merasa bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Sakura-_san_ karena dirinyalah, Naruto-_kun_ masih bisa bersama-sama kami di Konoha.

Namun rupanya Naruto-_kun_ terlalu bahagia ketika mengetahui Sakura-lah yang telah menyelamatkannya, dan sejak itu dia terus menerus mendekati Sakura-_san_ dengan alasan ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Atau alasan lainnya—kalaupun ada—apapun itu, yang tidak kuketahui.

Aku menghela nafas—lagi—lalu melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pertokoan desa Konoha. Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan untuk memperbaiki _mood_-ku.

.

.

.

"Ini dia, satu porsi _cinnamon rolls_ untuk Nona Hinata," ujar wanita yang sudah kukenal itu seraya memberikan sekantong plastik berisi makanan yang kupesan.

"Terima kasih, Bibi," ucapku tersenyum, menerima bungkusan itu kemudian membayarnya.

"Kau tahu Nona, walaupun aku senang kau sering membeli _cinnamon rolls_ di sini, kau harus tetap peduli dengan bentuk tubuhmu, lho!" canda wanita paruh baya itu, diikuti sebuah tawa kecil yang ramah.

"Tenang saja, Bibi pikir untuk apa jaket tebal yang selalu kupakai ini? Sedikit perubahan di pinggangku tak akan terlihat orang lain, kok," aku mengikuti candaannya, lalu tertawa kecil sambil melambai ke arahnya.

Aku kembali menyusuri jalan desa, menatap bungkusan yang menguarkan aroma manis di tanganku.

Ya, inilah yang kulakukan. Ketika _mood_-ku sedang berada di bawah, aku selalu membeli _cinnamon rolls_—berharap makanan manis ini akan sedikit membuat hatiku lebih ringan.

Ketika mulai memasuki daerah dekat rumahku, aku mendengar suara gonggongan anjing dari balik sudut jalan. Dari suara gonggongannya yang berat dan nyaring, pasti anjing itu berukuran besar. Suara tawa lepas seorang pemuda juga ikut terdengar mengikuti suara anjing tersebut.

_Aku hafal dengan kedua suara itu._

Berbelok di sudut jalan, aku tersenyum mengetahui bahwa tebakanku tepat. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat terkikik menunggangi seekor anjing putih besar yang tengah mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Kiba-_kun_, Akamaru," sapaku pada dua rekanku yang telah kukenal baik itu. Kiba-_kun_ menoleh, lalu memberikan cengiran lebar padaku seraya turun dari punggung Akamaru.

"Hei, Hinata! Baru saja kami akan mencarimu karena kamu nggak ada di rumah," ucap Kiba-_kun_, diikuti gonggongan Akamaru seakan ikut menyetujuinya.

Mengelus bulu halus Akamaru, aku tersenyum lembut, "Maaf ya, aku sedang jalan-jalan keliling desa..." ucapanku terhenti ketika menyadari raut wajah Kiba yang heran, kemudian dia mengendus-endus sejenak. Dia sontak mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hinata, kamu beli _cinnamon rolls_ lagi? Bukannya baru kemarin sore kamu makan itu, ya?"

Aku sedikit terbelalak. Kiba-_kun_ memang tahu ini adalah makanan kesukaanku, tapi dia juga tahu aku tak akan mengonsumsi kue manis ini setidaknya lebih dari seminggu sekali—untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhku.

"A-ah, iya... Tapi, aku memang sedang ingin makan ini, sih, jadi tanpa sadar langsung beli..." adalah alasan bodoh yang kuberikan tanpa kupikirkan sebelumnya, disertai tawa yang terdengar kikuk untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupku. Dasar bodoh, harusnya aku tahu—

"Hinata..." raut wajah Kiba-_kun_ berubah serius, "Apa lagi yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Senyum palsuku kontan menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan sendu dari mataku. Ya, harusnya aku tahu...

...Bahwa Kiba-_kun_ juga mengetahui kebiasaanku memakan makanan manis jika aku sedang merasa sedih.

Tak ingin membuat sahabatku ini khawatir, aku hanya tersenyum kecil, berharap ini akan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. "Jangan dipikirkan. Hanya sedikit kepikiran sesuatu, kok. Tidak terlalu penting."

Aku mendengar Kiba-_kun_ mendengus. "Kalau ini soal Naruto lagi, lebih baik kamu tak usah makan kue itu. Kalau setiap saat kamu kepikiran dia kamu langsung lari membeli makanan manis itu, aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau tahu-tahu berat badanmu bertambah, lho!"

Wajahku terasa sedikit memanas mendengar nama pemuda itu, tapi sindiran Kiba-_kun_ cukup untuk membuatku tertawa kecil. Dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena kamu sudah di sini, ayo berangkat. Kurenai-_sensei_ keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menjenguknya bersama-sama," Kiba-_kun_ melirikku sekilas, kemudian mulai berjalan bersama Akamaru. Berita itu sontak membuatku tersenyum senang. Kurenai-_sensei_ yang terluka ketika perang karena melindungi putranya kini sudah baikan.

"Syukurlah! Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Shino-_kun_?" aku berlari-lari kecil berusaha menyusul langkah panjang Kiba-_kun_. Pemuda itu menggedikkan bahu.

"Dia ada misi dengan keluarganya. _Well_, kurasa hari ini hanya kau dan aku. Aku tak mau tahu kalau tiba-tiba nanti dia ngambek karena merasa ditinggalkan, toh aku sudah mencoba menjemputnya ke rumah. Suruh siapa dia lebih memilih ikut misi keluarga daripada menjenguk bersama teman-temannya? Lalu—"

Aku tak menyimak racauan Kiba-_kun_ setelahnya. Aku hanya terkikik geli, dua temanku ini memang sulit sekali akur. Kiba-_kun_ yang kasar dan tak sabaran serta Shino-_kun_ yang terlalu pemikir dan sensitif.

Bersama sahabatku...kurasa hari ini aku tidak butuh _cinnamon rolls_ lagi.

.

.

.

Menjenguk Kurenai-_sensei_ memakan waktu yang cukup lama—ketika kami keluar dari rumah sakit, matahari mulai bersembunyi dari langit yang menyebarkan warna lembayung khas senja. Aku berjalan di samping Kiba-_kun_ yang juga berjalan santai sambil mengelus anjing putih besarnya.

"Syukurlah Kurenai-_sensei_ sudah baikan. Tapi... Kau merasa nggak sih, entah kapan terakhir kali kita menjalankan misi bersama dengannya?" tanya Kiba-_kun_ seraya menatap langit.

Aku tersenyum maklum. "Yah, apa boleh buat... Karena _sensei_ sekarang sudah punya bayi, akan sulit jika melakoni tugasnya sebagai _shinobi_ sekaligus ibu rumah tangga..." meskipun kuakui, aku juga merindukan masa-masa saat kami masih bersama di Tim Delapan—menjalankan berbagai misi dengan Kurenai-_sensei_ sebagai pembinanya.

"Haah... Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti ditelantarkan sekarang," menghela nafas, kepala bersurai coklat itu tertunduk lesu.

"Ng... Bersemangatlah, Kiba-_kun_! Kita masih bisa latihan bersama-sama dan menjalankan misi juga, 'kan, meskipun bukan di bawah pimpinan Kurenai-_sensei_," hiburku, memasang senyum yang kuharap bisa menenangkan pemuda pencinta anjing tersebut.

Dan sepertinya berhasil. Kiba-_kun_ mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku sejenak kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok kita latihan bersama? Jam delapan di tempat biasa, ya!" cengiran pemuda itu mengiringi langkahnya menjauh dariku, kini dia berjalan ke arah kanan dari persimpangan menuju rumahnya.

"I-iya. Sampai besok," aku melambaikan tangan, yang juga dibalas lambaian tangan Kiba-_kun_ dan gonggongan riang Akamaru. Setelah itu aku mengambil arah kiri dari persimpangan menuju kediamanku.

Baru beberapa langkah menyusuri jalan yang mulai gelap, aku mendengar suara seseorang—atau mungkin dua—dari arah depan, yang baru kusadari adalah sebuah kedai ramen.

Ichiraku Ramen.

"Haah, menu baru Ichiraku benar-benar enak! Syukurlah kita mencobanya, benar 'kan Sakura-_chan_?" seorang pemuda menyibak tirai kedai dan keluar dari dalamnya, menampilkan surai pirangnya yang mencolok. Langkahku seketika terhenti begitu menyadari pemuda itu. Cinta pertamaku. Uzumaki Naruto-_kun_.

"Kau tahu, kau tak perlu menungguku sampai selesai dari tempat Tsunade-_shishou_ hanya untuk ini. Kau bisa mentraktirku lain kali 'kan, Naruto?" seorang gadis dengan surainya yang juga berwarna mencolok ikut keluar dari kedai, raut wajahnya tampak sedikit ditekuk.

Naruto-_kun_ hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya yang tampan—_kalau saja dia tahu betapa aku ingin dia juga memberikan cengiran itu padaku_—lalu membalas dengan semangat, "Habisnya, aku nggak sabar ingin pergi berdua dengan Sakura-_chan_, sih. Syukurlah mengajakmu pergi sekarang sudah lebih mudah, aku nggak harus menerima bogem mentahmu tiap kali mengajakmu kencan."

"Naruto, aku sudah bilang 'kan, kamu tak perlu membalas budi untuk aksi penyelamatanku padamu. Semua orang pasti melakukan hal yang sama untukmu, lagipula Gaara juga berusaha keras menyelamatkanmu, kau tahu?" si gadis menautkan alisnya, menunjukkan protesnya pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Sementara yang diprotes justru semakin melebarkan cengirannya.

"Hehehe... Bukan cuma karena itu, sih. Aku hanya merasa senang sekali...karena Sakura-_chan_ sudah mau menciumku."

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Aliran darah berhenti mengaliri wajah dan ujung jariku, membuat bibirku kelu dan jari-jariku terasa dingin. Dengan sisa tenaga dan tanpa diperintah otak, kakiku melangkah pelan merapat pada dinding kayu pinggir jalan, menyembunyikan tubuh kecilku dari pandangan orang lain.

Hati kecilku ingin aku segera pergi dari tempat itu, namun entah kenapa aku malah mematung di sana, membiarkan kedua telingaku menangkap percakapan kedua orang yang tengah menjauhi kedai ramen tersebut.

"Bo-bodoh! Itu bukan ciuman, tapi nafas buatan, tahu! Jangan salah paham!" dari nada suaranya, aku tahu Sakura-_san_ kelabakan dan malu. Tapi rupanya Naruto-_kun_ tidak mendengarkan pembelaan darinya.

"Hehehe... Aku dengar dari Gaara, kok! Sakura-_chan_ berkali-kali menciumku dengan rasa panik kalau-kalau aku akan mati tiba-tiba," terdengar Naruto-_kun_ menimpali dengan percaya diri.

"Makanya, kamu ini tahu perbedaan antara ciuman dengan nafas buatan, nggak sih?!" suara itu terdengar mulai frustasi sekarang.

"Aku bersyukur gadis pertama yang menciumku adalah kamu, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto!"

Aku tak mendengar percakapan mereka lagi setelahnya. Suara yang semakin lama kian samar, menunjukkan bahwa kedua orang itu telah berjalan menjauh dari tempatku berdiri. Sedangkan aku masih terpaku di sini, saling menggenggam jemariku yang bergetar di depan dadaku, mencengkram bungkusan plastik yang sejak siang tadi belum sempat kubuka.

Makanan favoritku.

Tiketku untuk kembali ceria—tapi apa sekarang masih bisa berfungsi seperti biasanya?

.

.

.

Aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah.

Dengan perasaan yang hampa, aku hanya mengikuti ke mana kakiku melangkah, sepanjang perjalanan mataku hanya terpaku pada jalan yang kupijak. Mulai merasa bosan, aku berhenti, mengangkat wajahku untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa menit terakhir, untuk menyadari bahwa aku berada di daerah tempat tinggal Naruto-_kun_.

Pemuda yang mengisi pikiranku belakangan ini, pemuda yang membuat hatiku kacau seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum pedih, bahkan bawah sadarku pun membawaku ke tempatnya.

Saat itulah aku menyadari seseorang yang mendekat, dan seketika sudut bibirku kembali turun karena terkejut.

Seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan jaket hitam-oranye favoritnya, berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Naruto-_kun_.

Mataku terbelalak. Seberapapun aku ingin segera kabur, kedua kakiku berkhianat, tetap terpaku pada tanah yang kupijak.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya, Naruto-_kun_ mengangkat wajah, terkejut sesaat, lalu tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya ketika mengenali sosok diriku.

"Yo, Hinata! Ada apa malam-malam begini belum pulang?" sapanya ceria sambil melambai rendah.

Rasa gugup serta-merta merasuki tubuhku, membuat lidahku kelu dan tak dapat berbicara dengan lancar. "Ah, _a-ano_...aku... A-aku baru selesai menjenguk Kurenai-_sensei_ di rumah sakit bersama K-Kiba-_kun_," tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Aku memang mengunjungi tempat itu. Setidaknya sebelum aku sampai di dekat kedai Ichiraku dan mendengar itu semua.

Aku menggigit bibir mengingat percakapan yang kudengar beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Mengumpulkan segenap tenaga, aku memberanikan diri membalas pertanyaan basa-basi Naruto-_kun_.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ sendiri...ba-baru pulang?" kuedarkan pandanganku ke samping, ternyata aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya.

"Begitulah. Aku baru saja mengantar Sakura-_chan_ pulang sehabis dari Ichiraku," jawabnya santai. Bertolak belakang dengan nadanya yang ringan, kata-kata itu terasa menohok hatiku. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan percakapan ini begini saja. Itu namanya tidak sopan.

"Be-begitu, ya... Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_ se-semakin akrab saja, ya..." kata-kata yang terasa pahit di lidahku, tapi tetap meluncur keluar dari mulutku.

Pemuda itu tersipu. "Yah, hehehe... Bisa dibilang begitu," dia menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Sakura-_ch__an_ sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, bagaimanapun juga."

Hatiku mencelos. Jika memang Naruto-_kun_ menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sakura-_san_ yang telah menyelamatkannya, tak bisakah aku juga merasakan hal yang sama? _Aku juga... Bukankah aku juga pernah..._

"Ah, Hinata juga pernah menyelamatkan aku dari Pain dulu, 'kan? Aku tak pernah melupakan usahamu itu, Hinata," seakan menyadari perubahan air mukaku, Naruto menambahkan.

Kata-kata itu sontak membuatku mengangkat wajah dan menatap wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kau itu kuat. Dan keberanianmu waktu itu telah membuatku berhasil melawan Pain serta membawa Desa Konoha kembali dari kehancuran," ucapnya tulus, "Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu..."

Sebagaimanapun aku merasa tersanjung oleh ungkapan tulusnya, hatiku kembali membeku ketika kalimat terakhirnya terucap. Apalagi dengan raut wajah Naruto-_kun_ yang perlahan berubah serius, aku tahu dia sedang mereka ulang pernyataan cintaku padanya saat aku terjun menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

Dia kembali menatapku dengan kedua mata birunya yang selalu kukagumi. Tatapannya masih terasa lembut dan tulus—tapi tanpa ada cengiran khas di bibirnya, jantungku tak dapat berhenti berpacu karena rasa tak tenang.

.

"Tapi, kita...akan terus seperti ini, 'kan?"

.

Angin malam berhembus dingin menerpa wajahku. Aku tak terlalu merasakannya, mungkin karena sedari tadi memang wajahku sudah tak teraliri cukup dengan darah—pucat pasi. Genggaman jemariku pun melemah di depan dadaku seiring rasa dingin dan mati rasa yang semakin kentara dari ujung-ujung jariku.

"_Tapi, kita...akan terus seperti ini, 'kan?"_

Terus menjadi teman bagi Naruto-_kun_...

Aku mengerti sekarang. Itulah yang Naruto-_kun_ inginkan dariku. Itulah jawaban Naruto-_kun_ atas perasaanku yang sekian lama ini tak juga mendapatkan kepastian.

Melihatku yang menundukkan kepala, dengan kedua mataku tertutup oleh poni di dahiku, Naruto-_kun_ kembali bersuara.

"Hinata...maaf, kau mengerti, 'kan?" suaranya begitu lembut, terdengar begitu hati-hati seakan dia akan mengoyakku jika dia menaikkan nadanya sedikit saja.

Pertanyaannya itu hanya membuatku semakin yakin bahwa yang ingin dikatakannya adalah bahwa aku hanya sebatas teman baginya. Bahwa dia hanya ingin aku tetap sebagai temannya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras, berusaha menahan getaran yang keluar dari bibirku, menahan helaan nafas yang kutakuti akan keluar kapan saja.

Perlahan mengangkat wajahku, aku menyunggingkan senyum yang kuharap terlihat tetap tenang—atau setidaknya tak terlalu memperlihatkan isi hatiku yang entah sudah seperti apa bentuknya—hancur.

"Iya...aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_," melihat air muka pemuda di hadapanku yang menyiratkan simpati dan rasa bersalah, aku cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh. _Aku tidak sanggup_.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya," aku maju selangkah, "S-selamat malam," menyadari suaraku mulai bergetar di kalimat terakhir, aku segera mempercepat langkahku. Membiarkan Naruto-_kun_ menatap punggungku yang menjauh dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

_Aku tidak sanggup._

Kupercepat lagi langkahku.

_Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya._

Kini aku berlari di tengah jalan Desa Konoha.

Langkahku melambat ketika gerbang bertuliskan 'Hyuuga' terpampang di depanku. Lantas aku ambruk di pinggir gerbang kediamanku, kedua tanganku yang gemetar mengepal pada gerbang kayu tua kokoh itu. Tanpa terlebih dulu berusaha melangkah ke kamarku yang hangat—atau dapur tempat aku menyimpan piring kesayanganku untuk alas cemilan—aku membuka bungkusan plastik yang kubawa sejak siang tadi.

Menggigit potongan kue bulat beraroma manis itu, air mataku turun membasahi pipiku yang dingin karena angin malam.

"Aneh..." ucapku lemah, sambil terus memakan kue favoritku yang telah dingin, "Bukankah _cinnamon rolls_ selalu bisa memperbaiki mood-ku?"

Memasukkan potongan terakhir kue itu ke dalam mulutku, aku menyadari air mataku turun semakin deras seiring bertambahnya jumlah suapan.

"Aku s-selalu percaya makanan manis seperti _cinamon rolls_ b-bisa membuatku kembali ceria..." dengan sebelah tangan, aku menutup kedua mataku yang terus mengeluarkan air mata, "T-tapi ke-kenapa..."

"K-kenapa..._Cinnamon rolls_ yang ini terasa begitu pahit..?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Maaf untuk chapter pertama yang mungkin lumayan pendek ini, ya... Yah, terpaksa harus di-cut di situ karena ini baru awalnya. Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca, bersedia memberikan review? Fi tentu akan lebih senang lagi. ^^

Flame tidak akan Fi anggap, karena Fi percaya selalu ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan makian tak berdasar.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ^^

**Arigatou gozaimashita—FiDhysta, 2014**


	2. A Shoulder to Lean on

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa, minna-san! Fi datang lagi membawa chapter 2. Banyak terima kasih Fi ucapkan untuk yang sudah fave dan follow fic sederhana ini. I'm so grateful to you guys. ^^

**Balasan review dari chapter sebelumnya: **(karena nama Guest lebih dari satu, Fi gabung balesannya, ya :))

**Guest: Empat bagian utama berarti fic ini cuma 4 chapter saja?** Bagian utama di sini masing-masing terdiri dari beberapa chapter, jadi fic ini lebih dari 4 chapter :). **Ditunggu kelanjutan sekuel St. White's Day Romance.** Waduh Fi masih mengumpulkan ide, tapi terima kasih semangatnya ^^.** Ini nyesek...** Syukurlah kalau feel-nya terasa... Hhe :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**May: **Naruto memang nggak peka, sih, maafin Naruto ya... Hhe. Amiin! Doakan saja semoga Hinata bisa bahagia :). Waduh jangan panggil senpai, Fi masih pemula.. Hhe. Okay ini sudah lanjut, semoga nggak mengecewakan. Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

Untuk yang review login, Fi bales via message. ^^

Well, then, happy reading, minna-san! Hope you like it!

* * *

**.**

**~Hinata no Tame no Aijou~**

**ヒナタのための愛情**

**A Naruto Fanfic by FiDhysta**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Naruhina, Kibahina**

**Warning: Newbie, OOC, Typo(s), Canon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**.**

**If you don't like, just click the 'back' button, okay? ^^**

**.**

**Summary: **Penolakan Naruto berdampak berat bagi hati Hinata. Meskipun diliputi rasa ragu, Hinata mencoba untuk menghargai keputusan tersebut, kemudian membuka hatinya untuk orang lain—orang yang tanpa disadarinya selalu ada kapanpun tanpa ia minta. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun harus belajar untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan, sebelum kesempatan itu terlewat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan. "Aku tak peduli walaupun aku menjadi orang ketiga. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

**.**

**Chapter 2**

_**A Shoulder to Lean on**_

**.**

Pagi hari di desa Konohagakure selalu menyegarkan. Dengan banyaknya pepohonan dan burung-burung yang berkicau merdu, angin semilir turut membawa perasaan nyaman bagi setiap warga desa untuk memulai beraktivitas dengan semangat.

Setidaknya itulah yang kuharapkan akan kurasakan juga.

Namun sayang, aku tidak bisa turut merasakan demikian. Tidak setelah aku mendengar jelas kata-kata Naruto-_kun_ semalam. Kata-kata bagaikan ribuan jarum yang ditujukan langsung ke hatiku.

.

"_Tapi, kita...akan terus seperti ini, 'kan?"_

.

Kata-kata penolakan itu tak kunjung hilang dari ingatanku, melekat erat dan terpatri di benakku meskipun berulang kali kukatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk berusaha melupakannya.

Karena setiap kali aku mengingatnya, ketika aku bangun di pagi hari dengan mata yang bengkak, setiap kali aku menyadari bahwa ingatan tersebut bukanlah hanya sekedar mimpi buruk, semakin nyata pula rasa perih yang mendera di hatiku.

Menggigit bibir, aku terus melangkah perlahan menuju tempat yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala walaupun harus berjalan sambil menutup mata. Tentu saja aku tidak benar-benar menutup mata—kali ini aku hanya berjalan sambil terus menunduk. Syukurlah aku tidak menabrak siapapun selama perjalanan ke sana.

Merasa bahwa aku sudah tiba di tempat tujuan, aku mengangkat kepala dan mendengar seruan dari seseorang yang kukenal dengan baik sejak kecil.

"_Tsuuga_!"

Rupanya Kiba-_kun_ sudah sampai terlebih dulu. Dia tengah berlatih sendiri—jika Akamaru tidak dihitung—menerjang batang kayu yang dianggapnya adalah sosok lawan bertarungnya.

Memasang senyum kecil untuk menyamarkan wajahku yang mungkin masih terlihat sembab, aku mengambil langkah maju dan menyapa rekan setimku itu.

"_Ohayou_, Kiba-_kun_, Akamaru."

Pasangan _shinobi_ dan anjing ninja itu menghentikan gerakan mereka. Si pemuda kemudian berbalik dan langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihatku, sementara anjing raksasa itu menggonggong riang.

"Yo, Hinata! Akhirnya kamu datang juga," sapanya, mengusap keringat yang mengalir ke lehernya. "Aku sudah bosan hanya menyerang objek yang tak bergerak dari tadi."

Aku mengungkapkan penyesalan lewat raut wajahku, lalu berujar pelan, "Ma-maaf ya, aku bangun kesiangan... Aku membuatkan _onigiri _untuk makan siang sebagai gantinya," aku mengangkat kotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan selembar kain berwarna ungu. Sekilas aku melihat Kiba-_kun_ melontarkan pandangan heran, tapi raut wajahnya sudah kembali berubah normal sebelum aku menyadarinya.

"Hehehe, _thanks_. Letakkan saja bekalmu di bawah pohon situ, lalu ayo kita mulai latihan _taijutsu_," Kiba-_kun_ menunjuk sebuah pohon di belakangnya dengan ibu jarinya. Aku segera berlari dan menaruh kotak bekalku di sana, kemudian kembali ke tempat Kiba-_kun_ berdiri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai, Kiba-_kun_," aku sedikit meregangkan tangan lalu memasang kuda-kuda. Kiba-_kun_ menoleh untuk menghadapiku lalu ikut memasang kuda-kuda, setelah sebelumnya melirik ke tempat aku meletakkan kotak bekal tadi.

"Heh, bersiaplah, Hinata. Aku tak akan menahan diri, lho!" cengirnya percaya diri.

Memusatkan _chakra_ di telapak kaki, kami melesat dengan cepat dan mulai saling menyerang dan menangkis.

.

.

.

"_Hei, Hinata, apa cita-citamu?"_

_Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sebelumnya terus mengarah pada sebuah batu di depan kakiku, beralih menatap sosok pemuda tegap yang berdiri di sebelahku._

_Menyadari aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya, dia kembali bersuara, "Cita-citamu sebelum kamu masuk ke akademi dan menjadi seorang _shinobi_... Apa kamu punya?" dia tak menatap wajahku, pandangannya tetap datar terarah ke bawah—aku jarang melihatnya memasang wajah seperti itu._

_Pandanganku kembali teralih pada objek yang kutatap sebelumnya. Sikapku saat ini juga bukan merupakan kebiasaanku. Kurasa sekarang kami sama-sama sedang meninggalkan sifat khas kami._

"_Aku...ingin menjadi seorang _shinobi_ yang kuat seperti _chichi-ue_, dan baik hati seperti _haha-ue_," aku mulai membuka suara. Kurasa suaraku yang terdengar olehnya lebih lemah daripada yang kukira, karena dia menoleh padaku setelahnya, seakan ingin mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama._

_Menangkap reaksinya sebagai tanda bahwa dia ingin mendengarkan lanjutan ceritaku, aku kembali meneruskan._

"_Tapi kenyataannya aku selalu mengecewakan _chichi-ue_. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk memenuhi harapannya, selalu saja aku kalah oleh adikku ketika latihan. Aku sempat merasa sangat putus asa dan malu ketika melihat kekecewaan di wajah_ chichi-ue,_ lalu langsung lari dari _dojo_ tanpa pikir panjang. Akibatnya, aku menabrak anak-anak nakal yang kemudian menggencetku."_

_Aku menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu. "Aku bersyukur waktu itu...Na-Naruto-_kun_ yang menolongku melawan anak-anak itu," merasakan sedikit keberanian dalam diriku, aku berpaling menatap wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut._

"_Aku?" dia menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya membuat surai pirangnya terayun. Ekspresi heran itu membuatku tersenyum lembut. Dia sudah kembali pada perilaku polosnya._

"_Wa-wajar kalau Naruto-_kun_ tidak ingat. Waktu itu bahkan kita belum saling mengenal, dan juga Na-Naruto-_kun_ jatuh pingsan setelah dihajar ketiga anak itu," aku melihat alisnya bertaut, "D-dan saat itu Kou langsung datang menjemputku sebelum aku sempat berterima kasih padamu," rupanya kebiasaan gugupku juga sudah kembali. Aku yakin wajahku sudah merona sekarang._

_Dia mendengus geli. "Tak usah berterima kasih kalau aku saja tumbang seperti itu. Berarti aku gagal menolongmu, 'kan?"_

_Aku menggeleng, senyumku tak juga hilang dari bibirku. "B-bukan cuma saat itu... Naruto-_kun_ selalu menolongku, entah sadar atau tidak," dari posisiku yang berlutut di atas rumput, aku meraih setangkai bunga lili di samping batu di depan kakiku, mengelus kelopak putihnya yang menguarkan aroma segar._

"_Ini juga adalah berkat Naruto-_kun_... Aku bisa menjadi dekat dengan N-Neji-_nii-san_."_

_Tersenyum lemah, Naruto-_kun_ turut mengambil posisi berlutut di sebelahku. Sebelah tangannya mengusap permukaan batu yang mengkilat, tanda bahwa batu itu belum lama terpasang di sana._

"_Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingat pernah mengatakan bahwa kamu jauh lebih menderita daripada dia yang berasal dari _Bunke_. Dia menginginkan kebebasan. Cita-citanya adalah bisa terbang bebas seperti burung di angkasa," tatapan matanya menerawang._

_Aku menggigit bibir bawahku yang mulai bergetar. "Dia sudah bebas. D-dia sudah memilih sendiri jalannya untuk merasakan kebebasan."_

_Pemuda di sebelahku mengangguk, lalu menghela nafas._

"_Neji benar-benar peduli padamu, Hinata. Meskipun dulu dia bilang dia membencimu, aku bisa lihat bahwa dia selalu memperhatikanmu," ucapnya setelah hening beberapa saat._

"_Ya...aku tahu," aku memejamkan mataku yang mulai terasa panas, "Pada awalnya Neji-_nii-san_ tak mau menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku, tapi perlahan dia membuka hati untukku. D-dia menemaniku latihan ketika _chichi-ue_ lebih memilih untuk melatih Hanabi, di-dia m-mengajariku untuk mengasah kemampuan _jyuuken_... D-dia m-mencemaskan aku yang di-diserang musuh dalam misi..."_

_Aku membawa bunga itu ke depan dadaku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Di-dia...me-melindungiku dari serangan itu de-dengan nyawanya sendiri," air mataku kini mulai tumpah dari kedua mataku._

_Sejenak tenggelam dalam isakanku sendiri, aku mendengar Naruto-_kun_ kembali menghela nafas berat._

"_Neji melindungimu yang ingin melindungiku saat itu. Seperti kata Neji, hidupku kini bukan lagi milikku seorang. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup ini, yang telah dipertahankan oleh Neji, olehmu, dan semua orang lainnya. Aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage dan melindungi kalian semua. Itu adalah cita-citaku."_

_Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dari balik bulu mataku yang basah aku melihat wajah Naruto-_kun_ yang kini sudah terarah padaku, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut. Namun sorot kesedihan masih tersisa dari mata birunya._

"_Sudah seminggu sejak perang berakhir, dan kamu masih juga terlihat murung. Syukurlah kamu juga ada di sini saat aku datang tadi, sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan ini denganmu. Aku agak cemas."_

_Tangkai bunga lili yang tadi Naruto-_kun_ letakkan di samping pusara Neji-_nii-san_ kini menjadi objek penyaluran perasaanku. Merasakan setitik kebahagiaan ketika pemuda itu mengatakan dia mencemaskanku, aku menggenggam tangkai itu semakin erat._

"_Tidak baik terus-terusan memendam kesedihanmu, karena akan jadi penyakit, lho! Kalau kamu butuh mengeluarkan semuanya agar bisa kembali ceria, aku bisa meminjamkan bahuku untuk tempat bersandarmu," mataku melebar seiring dengan detak jantungku yang berlomba, "Makanya, keluarkan saja semuanya sekarang sehingga besok kamu bisa kembali tersenyum seperti biasa."_

_Bertolak belakang dengan cengiran yang sudah kembali ke wajah tampannya, aku justru merasakan desakan air mataku semakin memaksa untuk keluar. Kali ini aku tidak menahan semuanya, kubiarkan seluruh luapan emosi dan rasa kehilanganku akan Neji-_nii-san_ mengalir begitu saja._

_Aku tidak cukup memiliki keberanian untuk bersandar di bahu Naruto-_kun_, sehingga aku hanya menunduk sambil meremas tangkai bunga dalam kedua tanganku. Sebagai gantinya, Naruto-_kun_ meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahuku yang gemetar, tersenyum sendu membiarkan diriku menumpahkan air mata yang tak lagi terbendung._

_Sore itu, aku menangis sepuasnya di hadapan makam kakak sepupuku, ditemani oleh pemuda yang selalu mengisi hatiku sejak lama. Betapa aku merasa bersyukur bahwa dia ada di sisiku saat ini, menghiburku dengan segala kelembutannya._

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Memutar pergelangan kakiku sehingga tubuhku berbalik cepat, aku melihat kepalan tangan Kiba-_kun_ terarah cepat ke kepalaku. Aku tak memperkirakan serangannya yang satu ini, refleks aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan bersiap untuk menerima _impact_ serangannya. Jantungku berdetak cepat, tapi selang beberapa detik aku tak juga merasakan benda keras menerjang kepalaku. Aku membuka mata, dan kusadari Kiba-_kun_ telah menghentikan gerakannya di tengah-tengah sebelum melukaiku.

"Kita istirahat dulu, Hinata. Sudah waktunya makan siang," Kiba-_kun_ menurunkan kepalan tangannya, meregangkan tubuh sejenak kemudian melepas _hitai-ate_ dari dahinya yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

Aku masih termenung, belum sepenuhnya lepas dari rasa terkejut. Masih bisa kurasakan jantungku berdebar-debar di dalam rongga dadaku. Ketika Kiba-_kun_ menatapku dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, barulah aku tersentak sadar dari lamunanku. Aku tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk padanya.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar tepat di atas kepala, Sang Raja Siang mungkin mampu membakar siapa saja yang berjemur di bawahnya di tengah hari begini. Aku dan Kiba-_kun_ lebih memilih berteduh di bawah pohon tempat aku meletakkan bekalku sebelumnya, menikmati angin semilir yang masih terasa sejuk—syukurlah angin masih bersahabat di samping teriknya pancaran sinar matahari—sedangkan Akamaru berbaring di sisi lain pohon. Dia menguap lebar dan tampaknya sudah siap untuk memulai tidur siang.

Kedua tanganku membuka simpul kain pembungkus kotak bekal di atas pangkuanku. Setelah tutupnya diangkat, tampaklah beberapa _onigiri _yang kubuat pagi tadi.

"Ini Kiba-_kun_, silakan," tawarku, menyodorkan kotak itu ke arahnya. Pemuda itu memilih-milih sebentar lalu mengambil salah satu _onigiri_ yang berukuran paling besar.

"_Thanks_," cengirnya, lalu menggigit _onigiri _tersebut. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian mulai memakan _onigiri_-ku dalam diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata... Apa kamu sudah mau bercerita sekarang?" tanya Kiba-_kun_ tiba-tiba, membuatku menghentikan kunyahanku dan meliriknya bingung.

"Aku merasa kamu agak aneh dari tadi pagi kau datang. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang kukenal sangat jarang bangun kesiangan, selain itu kulihat kamu kurang fokus."

Aku berpikir mungkin Kiba-_kun_ membicarakan performaku saat latihan tadi, namun dia segera melanjutkan lagi sebelum aku sempat bertanya.

"Yah, gerakanmu di latihan hari ini memang kurang maksimal, tapi aku sudah melihat kamu tidak fokus sejak pertama datang," ucapnya yang membuatku sedikit mengerutkan kening. Dia lalu menunjuk ke arah kotak bekal di pangkuanku.

"Tadi pagi waktu aku menyuruhmu meletakkan bekal itu di bawah pohon," dia memulai, "kamu langsung berlari dan meletakkan kotak itu di bawah pohon di belakangku yang kutunjuk, padahal pohon di sebelahnya adalah pohon tempat aku meletakkan barang-barang bawaanku," jelasnya, kali ini menunjuk ke arah pohon di sebelah kirinya, dan mataku membulat menyadari barang-barang Kiba-_kun_ tersimpan di bawahnya.

Sekarang aku mengerti maksud Kiba-_kun_. Biasanya aku selalu menyimpan semua barang bawaan terkumpul di satu tempat sebelum memulai latihan. Pemuda ini memang terlalu mengerti kebiasaanku.

"Aku jadi sadar kalau kamu hanya melihat apa yang kutunjuk, tapi tak memperhatikan yang lainnya. Seperti memakai kacamata kuda," dia menyempatkan bercanda, tapi aku sudah terlebih dulu tenggelam dalam pikiranku sekali lagi.

_Apa sebaiknya aku bercerita padanya?_

Pemuda di sampingku melahap sisa potongan _onigiri_ di tangannya. "Shino tak akan pulang dari misinya sampai minggu depan, jadi sementara ini hanya aku yang bisa mendengarkanmu," ujarnya sambil menatap langit, kemudian pandangannya beralih padaku yang masih terdiam.

"Jadi? Apa kamu sudah ingin bercerita sekarang? Jujur saja, aku tak suka melihatmu murung begini," mata hitamnya menatap lurus kedua manik pucatku, untuk sesaat suara seseorang melintas di dalam kepalaku.

.

"_Sudah seminggu sejak perang berakhir, dan kamu masih juga terlihat murung."_

.

Aku merasakan mataku mulai memanas.

.

"_Aku agak cemas."_

.

Cepat-cepat aku memutuskan kontak mata kami lalu menghela nafas berat. Aku tak bisa terus begini. Kiba-_kun_ sahabatku dan aku harus menghargainya.

"Kiba-_kun_... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan."

.

Ketika aku selesai menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin, apa yang kulihat dan kudengar, serta apa yang Naruto-_kun_ katakan padaku, Kiba-_kun_ terdiam dengan mata terbelalak sedangkan aku tertunduk, menahan air mata yang aku takutkan akan turun kapan saja. Setelah hening beberapa saat, aku mendengar pemuda itu membuang nafas panjang.

"Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu... Memakan _cinnamon rolls_ dua hari berturut-turut tak mungkin masih membuatmu murung seperti ini," dia menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut coklatnya yang berantakan.

Rasa sakit di dadaku kembali terasa ketika sekali lagi mengingat kejadian semalam. Aku mencengkram kain celanaku, berharap itu dapat mengurangi rasa perih di dadaku.

"A-aku tahu Naruto-_kun_ memang hanya menaruh hati untuk Sakura-_san_...t-tapi aku tak tahu kalau mendengarkan kalimat itu langsung darinya akan terasa s-sesakit ini," aku menarik kedua lututku di depan dada untuk kemudian memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahku di balik lutut dan lenganku.

"Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin menghajar si bodoh yang tidak peka itu," suara Kiba-_kun_ terdengar rendah dan tajam, mungkin dia mengucapkannya dari sela-sela gigi yang terkatup.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "J-jangan, Kiba-_kun_. Ini adalah keputusan Naruto-_kun_, kita tak bisa mengubahnya hanya karena paksaan."

Hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kudengar Kiba-_kun_ kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah," ucapnya singkat.

Merasakan tatapan Kiba-_kun_ padaku, aku perlahan mengangkat kepala dan mendapati pria itu tengah menatapku intens. Ini pertama kalinya kulihat sorot matanya yang seperti itu, dan ini membuatku gugup. Degupan jantungku mulai berpacu tanpa kusadari.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang berada di sisimu sebagai gantinya," ucapnya tegas, "Aku akan menjadi sandaran untukmu setiap kali kau membutuhkannya."

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku. Kata-kata ini...rasanya mirip...

.

"_Aku bisa meminjamkan bahuku untuk tempat bersandarmu,"_

.

Mengedipkan mataku sekali, aku melihat kilatan yang tak biasa dari mata beriris hitam Kiba-_kun_. _Tidak, ini tidak sama. Perasaan ini_...

"Aku tak peduli walaupun aku menjadi orang ketiga. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu," kata-kata Kiba-_kun_ membuat debaran jantungku kian tak menentu, rasa gugup serta merta menyelimutiku seolah memperkirakan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Glossary:**

_**Chichi-ue**_**= panggilan hormat untuk ayah**

_**Haha-ue**_**= panggilan hormat untuk ibu**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Uwaaa, chapter ini bahkan lebih pendek dari chapter pertama... Maaf, maaf! Fi usahakan chapter berikutnya lebih panjang... X(

Feel free to give your comments by reviewing! Fi akan senang sekali menerimanya. ^^

Flame tidak akan Fi anggap, karena Fi percaya selalu ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan makian tak berdasar.

See you in the next chapter! ^^

**Arigatou gozaimashita—FiDhysta, 2014**


	3. Trial Period

Greetings! Fi kembali lagi membawakan chapter 3. Banyak terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan follow, kalian sungguh memberikan semangat untuk Fi. ^^

**Balasan review dari chapter sebelumnya:**

**Guest: **Chapter ini ada NH kok, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Chin naru: **Okay ini lanjutannya... Naruhina atau Kibahina yaa? Hhe. Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Koneko: **Hai juga Koneko-san... Syukurlah kalau suka :). Kalau soal pairing akhir, Fi juga masih bingung, jadi Fi akan lihat dari perkembangan ceritanya juga. Terima kasih sarannya, kalau pairingnya sudah ditentukan Fi akan pairingkan di characternya :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR lagi? ^^

**Miura: **Waduh jangan dong, nanti Naruto gegar otak nggak bisa main di chapter selanjutnya... Hha. Sabar ya, ada saatnya kok untuk Naruto berpikir. 'Kan semuanya nggak ada yang instan :). Hmm... Mari kita lihat perkembangannya ya? Hhe. ^^ Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**May: **Panggil Fi aja boleh kok :). Sudut pandangnya ada satu bagian dari Hinata, dua bagian dari orang ketiga, dan yang satunya lagi... Kita lihat nanti, ya? ^^ Okay ini lanjutannya... Terima kasih RnR dan semangatnya! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Namikaze achikez: **Okay ini lanjutannya, semoga nggak mengecewakan... Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

Untuk yang review login, Fi bales lewat message, ya. ^^

Mulai chapter ini akan terlihat perkembangan dari masing-masing karakter, tapi untuk chapter ini akan lebih fokus di KibaHina dulu ya, untuk tuntutan alur. Happy reading, minna-san, hope you like it! ^^

* * *

**.**

**~Hinata no Tame no Aijou~**

**ヒナタのための愛情**

**A Naruto Fanfic by FiDhysta**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Naruhina, Kibahina**

**Warning: Newbie, OOC, Typo(s), Canon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**.**

**If you don't like, just click the 'back' button, okay? ^^**

**.**

**Summary: **Penolakan Naruto berdampak berat bagi hati Hinata. Meskipun diliputi rasa ragu, Hinata mencoba untuk menghargai keputusan tersebut, kemudian membuka hatinya untuk orang lain—orang yang tanpa disadarinya selalu ada kapanpun tanpa ia minta. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun harus belajar untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan, sebelum kesempatan itu terlewat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan. "Aku tak ingin menyakiti hatimu... Aku menyayangimu."

**.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Trial Period**_

**.**

Terlahir sebagai seorang Hyuuga, menurut pandangan orang-orang, berarti terlahir dengan bakat untuk menjadi seorang _shinobi _jenius dan ahli dalam _taijutsu_. Kebanyakan anggota klan Hyuuga merupakan pribadi yang sombong—mungkin karena bangga terlahir dalam sebuah klan elit—pendiam dan serius, kurang peduli pada sekitarnya. Namun Tuhan maha adil. Pasalnya, sifat negatif itu diiimbangi oleh kemampuan mereka untuk menjadi _shinobi _yang tangguh dan disegani banyak orang.

Dan aku selalu berpikir, mengapa aku sangat berbeda dengan mereka walaupun aku juga terlahir dalam klan ini.

Bertolak belakang dengan anggota klanku yang lain, aku terlahir tanpa bakat yang kuat sebagai seorang _shinobi_. Aku juga pemalu dan mudah merasa tak tega pada orang lain—_chichi-ue_ bahkan mengatakan aku terlalu lembut untuk menjadi _shinobi_ yang tangguh. Beliau pernah mengatakan bahwa sifatku ini adalah turunan dari _haha-ue_.

Haruskah aku berterima kasih, atau malah menyesal pada almarhumah _haha-ue_ yang telah mewarisi sifat ini kepadaku?

Karena aku merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk sekarang—terkejut, tak percaya, tapi yang paling memberatkan hatiku adalah rasa bersalah dan tak tega—ketika mendengar pernyataan Kiba-_kun_.

.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."_

.

Pernyataan langsung yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu sukses membuatku mematung di tempat. Sama sekali tak pernah terbersit sedikit pun di benakku bahwa sahabat terdekatku ini menaruh perasaan padaku—yang sontak mendatangkan rasa tak tega di sudut hatiku.

Jika aku terlahir seperti Hyuuga yang lain, aku pasti akan langsung menolak pria itu karena dia bukanlah orang yang kucintai. Namun tentu saja aku bukan orang yang tegaan seperti itu.

_Kiba-_kun_ adalah sahabatku._

Masih dalam posisi yang sama—mata terbelalak dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, aku mendengar Kiba-_kun_ terkekeh pelan. Dia sedikit melonggarkan ekspresi seriusnya, mungkin merasa tak nyaman dengan gelagatku yang tak kunjung pulih dari rasa terkejut. Wajar saja, ini adalah kali pertama seorang pemuda menyatakan cinta padaku. Tambahan lagi, pemuda itu tak lain adalah sahabat terdekatku sendiri.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Hentikan semua pikiranmu itu—aku tahu kamu sedang menimbang-nimbang jawaban untuk perasaanku," ucapnya berusaha terdengar santai.

Aku meremas-remas ujung jaketku, tatapan sedih kutujukan asal ke arah kotak bekal yang tergeletak di samping kakiku. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

_Pemuda ini terlalu memahami apa yang sedang kupikirkan._

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Kiba-_kun_ meraih tanganku yang masih sibuk dengan ujung jaket, melingkupi jemariku yang dingin dalam tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang tak karuan karena gugup, aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya. Yang kulihat di sana adalah sepasang iris hitam yang menatapku lembut.

"Aku tak akan mendesakmu dan segera memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Akulah yang paling mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Naruto," dia memulai, kurasakan remasan ringan dari tangannya di tanganku. "Aku ingin kita terlebih dulu memasuki 'masa percobaan'—sampai pada saat di mana akhirnya kamu bisa memutuskan ke mana akan membawa hubungan ini."

Entah sudah berapa lama aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara, aku hanya bisa mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Kiba-_kun_ dan debaran jantungku sendiri. Tak lama pemuda itu meraih sebelah tanganku yang lain, turut menggenggamnya lembut. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas atas perlakuannya yang baru pertama kali ini.

"Aku serius dengan yang kukatakan tadi, aku ingin bersamamu, Hinata. Aku tak peduli aku adalah pelarian bagimu yang tengah patah hati, jika aku bisa membuatmu melupakan Naruto—aku akan melakukannya. Karena aku ingin melihatmu selalu tersenyum."

Desiran aneh terasa memasuki hatiku. Menatap sekilas kedua tangan besarnya yang tengah menggenggam kedua belah tanganku, aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus padanya.

"Terima kasih... Kiba-_kun_."

.

.

.

Jalanan Desa Konohagakure selalu terlihat sibuk. Orang-orang kerap kali terlihat berlalu-lalang entah sambil membawa belanjaan, menggandeng anak kecil, atau hanya sekedar berjalan santai sendirian—seperti yang tengah kulakukan sekarang. Aku sedang dalam perjalan pulang sehabis bertemu Shino-_kun_ yang baru pulang dari misi keluarganya. Misinya ternyata memakan waktu lebih lama daripada yang direncanakan.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak aku mendengar pernyataan Kiba-_kun_, dan selama itu juga kami menjalani hubungan yang Kiba-_kun_ sebut dengan 'masa percobaan'. Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, memberikan perhatian setiap saat dan menceritakan banyak hal yang kadang membuatku tertawa karena candaannya.

Shino-_kun_ yang baru kembali ke desa setelah lebih dari sepekan jelas terkejut mengetahui tentang diriku dan Kiba-_kun_. Reaksinya adalah—seperti dugaanku—ngambek karena dia tertinggal banyak sekali perkembangan tentang sahabatnya hanya dalam tempo satu minggu. Aku hanya tertawa maklum, sementara Kiba-_kun_ mencak-mencak dan mengatakan siapa suruh dia pergi sendirian menjalankan misi.

Aku masih belum terlalu memahami perasaanku pada Kiba-_kun_. Dia memang bilang kami belum resmi menjadi pasangan, dia ingin akulah yang kelak memberikan kepastian mengenai hubungan kami. Aku juga tahu bahwa kami sudah tak bisa lagi disebut sebagai sahabat, dengan segala perhatian darinya yang membuat hatiku terasa hangat, dan terkadang genggaman tangannya yang membuat jantungku berdebar.

Namun di samping itu semua, jika orang-orang bertanya kepadaku perihal kedekatan kami—untuk menghargai perasaan Kiba-_kun_—aku akan menjawab bahwa dia adalah kekasihku. Toh, aku juga tengah berusaha untuk membuka hatiku untuknya.

Masih terpaku dengan jalan yang kutapaki, mendekati belokan beberapa meter di depan aku melihat seekor ayam yang berlari cepat melewatiku, membuat perhatianku teralih pada unggas yang tampak panik itu.

"Uwaaaaaa!"

Teriakan itu diikuti dengan tabrakan pada tubuhku yang membuatku memekik kecil. Dengan refleks tangan orang yang menabrak tadi mencengkram lengan atasku, mencegah diriku terjatuh akibat hilang keseimbangan. Segera kupalingkan wajahku ke atas untuk melihat si penabrak, dan saat itu juga gerakanku terhenti seketika dengan mata yang melebar sempurna.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..?"

Pria di hadapanku itu juga tampak terkejut. Mata birunya terbuka lebar, namun dia dengan cepat mengendalikan diri dan melepaskan cengkramannya di lenganku.

Jantungku berlomba cepat dan kurasakan telapak tanganku mulai basah oleh keringat. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertatap muka langsung dengan Naruto-_kun_ sejak kejadian itu, dan sudah pasti rasa gugup dan salah tingkah menyelimutiku tanpa menunggu perintah otak.

Syukurlah pemuda itu yang terlebih dulu memecah keheningan. "A-ah... Hai, Hinata. Nggak bareng Kiba?"

Entah dia tengah gugup atau menyindir, tapi yang pasti aku merasakan rasa tak nyaman di dadaku ketika hal yang pertama ditanyakannya adalah tentang Kiba-_kun_. Pasti dia sudah mendengar dari orang lain perihal kedekatanku dengan Kiba-_kun_ sejak kurang lebih seminggu ini.

"Ti-tidak... K-Kiba-_kun_ sudah pulang duluan ke rumahnya," jawabku seraya mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah lain, lalu mataku menangkap satu lagi sosok Naruto-_kun_ datang menggendong seekor ayam sambil berlari.

"Hoi, aku dapat satu lagi! Langsung kusimpan di sana, ya!" teriaknya pada Naruto-_kun_ yang ada di depanku, dan segera dibalas dengan sebuah acungan jempol.

"_A-ano_... A-apa yang sedang Naruto-_kun_ lakukan? Ada apa dengan ayam-ayam itu?" tanyaku dengan suara kecil, mengingat bahwa ayam yang melewatiku sebelum ini mirip dengan yang barusan digendong _kagebunshin_ Naruto-_kun_.

Pecinta ramen itu nyengir dan menggaruk kepala berambut kuningnya. "E-ehehe... Itu milik paman pedagang ayam di pasar dekat sini. Aku berjalan tanpa melihat-lihat sehingga menabrak kandang ayamnya dan membuat ayam-ayam itu kabur. Paman itu menyuruhku menangkap mereka semua, makanya aku pakai _kagebunshin_ untuk bantuan," jelasnya.

Aku tercengang. Naruto-_kun_ memang dikenal ceroboh. Sudut bibirku naik membentuk senyuman kecil. "B-bagaimana kalau aku juga membantumu? Lebih banyak orang lebih cepat selesai, 'kan?"

Spontan aku menutup mulutku yang sudah berbicara tanpa perintah. Datang lagi kebiasaanku, langsung menawarkan bantuan kepada orang yang sedang kerepotan tanpa pikir panjang. Padahal jujur saja, aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini karena rasa tak nyaman dan gugupku bersama Naruto-_kun_.

Pemuda itu menatapku dengan sedikit terkejut. "Benar tidak apa-apa? Ini ayam lho, hidup, lagi," tanyanya memastikan. Aku tak bisa mundur lagi sekarang. Dalam hati aku menghela nafas.

"I-iya. Aku tidak benci ayam, kok," jawabku tak yakin. Sebenarnya aku memang tidak takut atau benci pada unggas, aku menyukai semua hewan. Tapi keberadaan Naruto-_kun_-lah yang kucemaskan akan membuatku salah tingkah sehingga aku akan tampak bodoh di hadapannya.

Tidak menyadari rasa was-wasku, Naruto-_kun_ melebarkan cengirannya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Hinata!"

Dan dimulailah misi penangkapan ayam-ayam pelarian itu.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mengejar-ngejar dan menangkap ayam hidup. Aku memang tidak takut atau jijik, justru aku merasa bahwa pekerjaan seperti ini cukup mengasyikkan dan lumayan sebagai latihan untuk membuatku semakin cekatan. Namun harus kuakui hewan berbulu itu cukup gesit dan membuatku cukup lelah.

Dapat kulihat bahwa Naruto-_kun_ juga terpaku dengan tugasnya—walaupun dia jauh lebih bersemangat dariku dengan terus meneriaki ayam-ayam yang dikejarnya. Aku diam-diam bersyukur untuk hal ini, setidaknya aku tak harus berusaha menutupi tingkah canggungku pada Naruto-_kun_ yang tengah fokus pada hal lain.

Rentetan pikiranku terpotong ketika seekor ayam yang berada di gendonganku tiba-tiba berontak. Makhluk berbulu coklat itu mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya dan mendorong kaki bercakarnya ke perutku, membuatku melepaskan pegangan yang langsung dimanfaatkannya untuk melompat dan lari.

Naruto-_kun_ yang mendengar pekikan kaget dariku refleks juga ikut mengejar ayam tersebut. Tapi ternyata si unggas itu berbelok tiba-tiba dan menjauh dari jarak tangkapan kami. Tak sempat memperlambat larinya yang kencang, aku menatap dengan horror tubuh Naruto-_kun_ yang melesat ke arahku. Tabrakan yang cukup keras antara aku dan dirinya pun tak terelakkan.

DUAKK

Aku merintih dan segera memegang dahiku yang terantuk benda keras. Kudengar Naruto-_kun_ juga mengaduh, suaranya terdengar begitu jelas dan dapat kurasakan hangat nafasnya di pipiku.

Perlahan mengangkat wajah, nafasku tercekat menyadari wajah Naruto-_kun_ begitu dekat. Kulihat jelas dahinya yang tak tertutup _hitai-ate_ itu memerah akibat benturan tadi, alisnya bertaut menahan sakit.

Tak lama ia membuka mata dan sukses membuatku membeku di tempat. Mata birunya tampak begitu teduh dan menghipnotis dari jarak sedekat ini. Tak jauh berbeda dariku yang enggan bergerak sedikitpun, pemuda itu juga tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya di mataku. Jantungku memompa sangat cepat dan kuyakin wajahku sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Hinata..." bisiknya, membuat bulu kudukku meremang dan jantungku serasa ingin melompat keluar dari dadaku, "Apa benar kamu—"

"PETOOOKK!"

Suara itu sontak memutuskan kata-kata Naruto-_kun_—juga kontak mata kami berdua—membuat kami menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat Naruto-_kun_ yang lain mengangkat ayam yang tadi lepas dari peganganku, menahan pergerakan sayapnya agar tak kabur lagi.

"_Yosh_, ini yang terakhir! Aku akan langsung membawanya ke kandang tempat yang lain dikumpulkan. Setelah itu kau bicaralah dengan paman tadi," ujarnya pada Naruto-_kun_ asli, lalu memutar tubuh untuk berjalan. Sebelum sepenuhnya berbalik, aku dapat merasakan sekilas dia melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kuartikan.

"Ah...i-iya," kudengar pemuda di depanku menanggapi ucapan klonnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dia membuang nafas, lalu menoleh padaku. Membuat dadaku kembali berdesir.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus segera kembali ke tempat paman tadi. Terima kasih sudah membantuku ya, Hinata," dia tersenyum. Sekilas dia menatapku, kemudian berbalik dan berlari kecil ke arah _kagebunshin-_nya pergi.

Tatapan yang sama seperti tatapan yang diberikan oleh _kagebunshin_-nya tadi.

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku berdiri, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang tadi ingin Naruto-_kun_ katakan padaku, dan apa arti tatapannya itu sebelum dia beranjak pergi, aku sama sekali tak paham.

Mencengkram bagian jaket di depan dadaku, aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungku yang masih berpacu kencang. Di sela-sela debaran itu, ada rasa ngilu yang menyerang hatiku—rasa yang menusuk tajam. _Aku tak boleh merasa seperti ini_.

_Aku masih sangat mencintai Naruto-_kun.

Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Tidak, aku tak boleh terus memiliki perasaan begini. Naruto-_kun_ jelas sudah menolakku. Dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada diriku sendiri agar membuka hati untuk Kiba-_kun_?

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ya, aku harus berubah. Aku sudah menetapkan hatiku untuk yang satu ini.

.

.

.

"Lalu, ketika aku kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk mengembalikan surat itu, si biksu mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk kuat-kuat, membuat rambutnya yang cuma tiga lembar itu copot satu! Hahaha, astaga—rasanya aku hampir mati menahan tawa saat itu—"

Aku tertawa lepas mendengar cerita Kiba-_kun_. Dia baru pulang hari ini dari misi solo sederhana yang dilakukannya, dan dia langsung mengajakku makan malam bersama di Yakiniku Q.

Kiba-_kun_ melanjutkan ceritanya yang sukses membuatku tergelak lagi. Pemuda ini memang selalu bisa membuatku merasa ringan dan nyaman—aku menyukai saat-saat bersamanya.

"Oh ya Hinata, ngomong-ngomong waktu tadi kita makan di Yanikiku Q..." Kiba-_kun_ membuka topik baru setelah menyelesaikan cerita lucunya tadi, "Waktu Ino menanyakan tentang kita, kenapa kamu jawab kalau kita pacaran?"

Aku menoleh padanya, matanya berkeliaran ke segala arah kecuali ke arahku. "Eeeng... Bukannya aku nggak senang sih, tapi—" tambahnya seraya menggaruk pipinya, aku tahu dia sedang salah tingkah sekarang. "—kukira bukannya sekarang kita masih belum sampai ke situ, ya? Maksudku—"

Pemuda itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia hanya menggumam tak jelas—kupikir dia kebingungan mencari kata-kata untuk menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, bisa kurasakan wajahku juga sedikit menghangat.

"Kiba-_kun_...se-selama ini aku memang menjawab seperti itu kepada orang-orang yang bertanya soal kita," jawabku, memainkan jari-jariku seperti yang biasa kulakukan jika sedang gugup. Kiba-_kun_ memang belum mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Ki-kita memang setuju untuk terlebih dulu menjalani 'masa percobaan' ini, tapi aku tak mau orang lain melihat kita menggantung. Ka-karena aku juga...akan berusaha untuk Kiba-_kun_," lanjutku lagi untuk menjawab ekspresi terkejut dan heran di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu termenung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali memberikan cengiran cerianya. Semburat merah kini tampak di pipinya yang kecoklatan.

"Hehe, _Thanks_, Hinata."

Nafasku tercekat merasakan sentuhan di tangan kiriku. Kiba-_kun_ meraih tanganku, lalu menggandengnya sambil terus berjalan. Lepas dari rasa terkejut, dengan malu-malu aku menggenggam tangan Kiba-_kun_ yang tengah menggandengku.

"Ayo, kuantar kamu pulang."

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum hangat yang merambat di bibirku. "Ya."

.

Hari sudah hampir larut ketika kami sampai di depan kediamanku. Sebuah gerbang kayu kokoh dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Hyuuga' di atasnya terpampang beberapa langkah di depan. Aku berbalik, menghadapi pemuda berambut coklat dan berjaket hitam yang tengah tersenyum santai.

"Te-terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Kiba-_kun_," ucapku tulus. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan masalah. Sudah jadi tugas seorang pria untuk memastikan seorang wanita sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat," dia tersenyum sambil menyipitkan matanya. Pikiranku melayang kembali pada saat-saat di mana Kiba-_kun_ bersamaku.

Pemuda ini selalu memperhatikan aku. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku. Dia memahamiku dan selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Dia bahkan mau bersamaku meskipun tahu perasaanku pada Naruto-_kun_.

_Dia orang yang baik..._

Rasa hangat menjalari hatiku saat menatap senyumnya yang entah sejak kapan terlihat begitu dewasa. Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya.

"Kiba-_kun_..." aku menunduk, membiarkan poniku menutupi sedikit bagian wajahku yang kuyakin mulai memerah—terasa dari rasa panas yang menjalar di sana.

"Ng?" dia melepas senyumnya dan menatapku dengan penasaran.

Aku terdiam sesaat, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyuarakan perasaanku. "Aku...ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Tidak mendengarkan tanggapan apapun dari Kiba-_kun_, aku tahu dia sudah berubah serius dan tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan kulontarkan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto-_kun_," aku memulai, mengingat pertemuanku dengannya siang itu, "D-dan saat itu, kuakui bahwa aku belum bisa melupakan dia sepenuhnya."

Genggaman tangan Kiba-_kun_ di tanganku melemah, aku bisa merasakan kekecewaannya dari gestur yang sederhana itu. Namun aku kembali mengeratkan peganganku, berusaha mengembalikan semangatnya walau hanya sedikit.

"Karena itu, aku sudah membuat sebuah keputusan," aku memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku, menatap air mukanya yang tak dapat kuartikan—untuk kemudian kutundukkan kembali. Menatap wajahnya langsung ternyata hanya meningkatkan kegugupanku.

"S-selama ini, Kiba-_kun_ yang bersamaku. Kiba-_kun_ yang menghiburku, Kiba-_kun_ yang membuatku tetap bisa tersenyum walaupun banyak yang telah terjadi," aku menatap kedua tangan kami yang bertautan, "Dan aku tak ingin menyakiti hatimu."

Aku memberikan senyuman tulus. "Aku menyayangimu..." kudengar dia menarik nafas tajam, "A-aku juga ingin bersamamu, Kiba-_kun_."

Desiran aneh kembali mengalir di hatiku, tapi aku menyukainya. Menyadari Kiba-_kun_ belum juga menunjukkan reaksi apapun, aku kembali menambahkan. "A-aku ingin bisa melupakan Naruto-_kun_. D-dan aku hanya ingin K-Kiba-_kun_ yang melakukannya. K-karena aku percaya pada Kiba-_kun_...dan aku akan membuka hatiku lebar-lebar untuk Kiba-_kun_," suaraku mulai bergetar. Rasa gugup kembali mengambil alih dengan absennya respon dari pemuda di hadapanku ini.

Seakan menjawab kegelisahanku, kurasakan genggaman tangan Kiba-_kun_ kembali mengerat. Mengangkat wajahku perlahan, aku melihat wajahnya yang kini tersenyum lembut, kedua matanya menyiratkan kelegaan yang kentara.

"Terima kasih, Hinata..." sebelah tangannya yang lain meraih pipiku, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dari balik awan di langit malam, rembulan bercahaya malu-malu, sinarnya tak cukup untuk menerangi jalan tempat kami berdiri. Namun dari sini, dengan kepalaku yang terarah ke atas, aku dapat melihat jelas wajah Kiba-_kun_ yang membelakangi cahaya bulan. Aku bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan wajah kami jadi sedekat ini.

Merasakan telapak tangan kirinya yang besar dan hangat menangkup wajahku, dengan kedua mata hitamnya menatap bergantian antara mata dan mulutku, aku perlahan menutup mata. Suara debaran jantungku rasanya nyaris menulikan telingaku sendiri. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Kiba-_kun_ juga merasakan desiran seperti ini?

Jantungku serasa berhenti ketika merasakan sepasang bibir menekan lembut bibirku. Terdiam beberapa saat, aku mengikuti gerakan Kiba-_kun_ yang menyapu permukaan bibirku dengan kecupan-kecupan manis.

Waktu aku kecil, aku selalu membayangkan ciuman pertamaku bersama dengan orang yang kucintai, dengan padang bunga atau langit senja sebagai latarnya.

Tapi ketika merasakannya sekarang, walaupun tanpa padang bunga dan langit senja menyala, aku cukup bersyukur melakukannya bersama Kiba-_kun_. Dan aku tidak menyesalinya. Aku menggenggam tangan Kiba-_kun_ lebih erat untuk menyalurkan rasa menggelitik di dalam perutku.

Ya, aku tidak akan menyesalinya, karena kurasa...Kiba-_kun_ adalah orang yang tepat.

_Aku pasti akan melupakan Naruto-_kun_..._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter ini adalah akhir dari bagian pertama, jadi mulai chapter depan akan masuk ke bagian kedua. Perkembangan tiap karakter akan terlihat sedikit demi sedikit mulai dari bagian kedua dan seterusnya.

Bersedia untuk meninggalkan review? Fi akan sangat menghargainya, karena review dari minna-san adalah sumber semangat Fi. ^^

Flame tidak akan Fi anggap, karena Fi percaya selalu ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan makian tak berdasar.

Until the next chapter! ^^

**Arigatou gozaimashita—FiDhysta, 2014**


	4. Those Lips He Once Kissed

Yahoo! Selamat berjumpa lagi, minna-san! Fi datang membawakan bagian kedua dari fic sederhana ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk segala review dan dukungan dari pembaca sekalian! ^^

**Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:**

**Miura lagi: **Hai juga Miura... Waduh jangan pundung dong, togenya udah Fi panen soalnya #dzigh! Tenang, sedikit-sedikit pasti ada yang berkembang kok, termasuk Naruto :). Hanya saja dia butuh 'siksaan' dulu karena nyakitin Hinata #nyengirsetan. Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**NamikazeArezz: **Terima kasih sarannya, tapi Fi sudah membuat draft sampai tamat :). Syukurlah kalau feelnya dapat, chapter ini ada Kibahina lagi kok :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Kaoru Mouri: **Terima kasih banyak, syukurlah kalau suka :). Soal jumlah review Fi nggak terlalu mempermasalahkan, selama para pembaca menikmati cerita Fi :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

Untuk yang mereview login, silakan cek inbox, ya. ^^

Seperti yang Fi bahas sebelumnya, mulai chapter ini adalah bagian kedua. Jika di bagian pertama berpusat pada Hinata, pada bagian ini kita juga dapat melihat pandangan karakter lainnya. Sedikit konflik juga akan muncul bagi para pemeran utama.

Now on with the story, happy reading minna-san! Hope you like it! ^^

* * *

**.**

**~Hinata no Tame no Aijou~**

**ヒナタのための愛情**

**A Naruto Fanfic by Me**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Naruhina, Kibahina, Narusaku**

**Warning: Newbie, OOC, Typo(s), Canon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**.**

**If you don't like, just click the 'back' button, okay? ^^**

**.**

**Summary: **Penolakan Naruto berdampak berat bagi hati Hinata. Meskipun diliputi rasa ragu, Hinata mencoba untuk menghargai keputusan tersebut, kemudian membuka hatinya untuk orang lain—orang yang tanpa disadarinya selalu ada kapanpun tanpa ia minta. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun harus belajar untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan, sebelum kesempatan itu terlewat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan. "Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja..."

**.**

**Part II: Everyone's Part**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Those Lips He Once Kissed**_

**.**

Hari masih pagi di Desa Konohagakure, matahari yang masih melayang rendah di langit timur bersinar dengan lembutnya. Beberapa anak terlihat berdiri dengan membelakangi Sang Surya tanpa repot-repot mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka bilang ingin cepat tumbuh tinggi, dan menurut ayah dan ibu, berjemur di bawah sinar matahari pagi dapat membantu tulang agar tumbuh dengan baik serta terhindar dari berbagai penyakit.

Tak jauh dari tempat anak-anak tersebut, sebuah bangunan besar berwarna merah berdiri gagah, dengan latar sebuah tebing dengan pahatan wajah-wajah para pemimpin terpampang di belakangnya.

Gedung Hokage.

Bangunan sebagai tempat pemerintahan pusat Konohagakure itu juga merupakan salah satu tempat yang sudah mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai aktivitas sejak pagi hari begini. Terbukti jika kita mengintip ke dalam gedung bertingkat itu, dua remaja tengah berjalan mengangkut bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas dari sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu besar.

"_Mou_, aku tahu ini perintah dari Tsunade-_sama_, tapi tak bisakah ditunda sebentar saja? Aku bahkan tak sempat mem-_blow_ rambutku pagi ini," keluh remaja yang berbaju ungu, mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat tinggi-tinggi.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Ino-_buta_! Sebagai murid Tsunade-_shishou_, sudah sewajarnya kita membantu membereskan kantor Hokage, tahu!" omel remaja yang lain, memelototi teman sejak kecilnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu mendengus.

"Baiklah, baiklaaah," Ino menyerah, berusaha menyeimbangkan tumpukan kertas di kedua tangan rampingnya. Remaja bersurai pink di sebelahnya tersenyum puas.

"Padahal kemarin aku baru pulang malam dan berniat akan bangun agak siang hari ini," mata biru langit Ino menyusuri tulisan pada kertas yang berada di tumpukan paling atas, yang rupanya adalah laporan misi dari kawan seangkatannya yang berasal dari keluarga pecinta anjing.

"Pulang malam? Semalam kamu habis dari mana?"

"Aku makan bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji di Yakiniku Q untuk merayakan keberhasilan misi Shikamaru," pandangan Ino tak lepas dari laporan misi Kiba yang tengah dibacanya. Seketika raut wajahnya terkejut ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Ooh, iya, Sakura! Ngomong-ngomong soal Kiba, aku lihat lho, aku lihat!" Ino berkata dengan begitu semangatnya, mengejutkan Sakura yang refleks mundur selangkah.

"Kaget, Ino! Lihat apa, sih?" Sakura membetulkan posisi tumpukan kertas di tangannya agar tidak jatuh.

Si pirang terkekeh. "Kau akan lebih kaget lagi kalau mengetahui apa yang kulihat, Sakura. Kemarin, aku bertemu Kiba dan Hinata yang juga sedang makan di sana. Begitu kutanya, ternyata mereka pacaran, lho!" seru gadis itu berapi-api.

Berlawanan dengan Ino yang penuh semangat, reaksi Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ooh...bukannya akhir-akhir ini mereka memang dekat, ya? Tempo hari juga aku penasaran dan menanyakannya pada Hinata, dan dia menjawab hal yang sama," tutur Sakura agak kecewa, "Info seperti ini sih aku juga sudah tahu, Ino. Apanya yang bikin aku lebih kaget?"

Sakura membayangkan Ino akan langsung kecewa karena gosipnya sudah basi, tapi sebaliknya—gadis berambut panjang itu justru makin melebarkan cengirannya.

"Bukan itu! Itu baru prolognya. Selesai dari Yakiniku Q hari sudah malam, dan aku berjalan pulang sendirian," suaranya sengaja dipelankan sedikit, menambah kesan tegang bagi si pendengar yang penasaran.

Sampai di sini Sakura hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, ia belum merasa ada yang menarik.

Ino menarik nafas dan melontarkan kalimat berikutnya dengan tenaga berlebih. "Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya! Kiba dan Hinata berciuman, lho!" seru Ino nyaris berteriak.

"HEEEEH?" kali ini Sakura sukses terperanjat. Matanya membulat sempurna sampai nyaris keluar dari tempatnya, pegangan tumpukan kertas di kedua tangannya kehilangan tenaga sesaat sehingga dia hampir melepaskan—

BRUUKK

Tunggu sebentar. Yang barusan bukan Sakura yang menjatuhkannya. Meskipun pegangannya sempat melemah karena kaget, dia masih bisa menstabilkan bebannya dengan cepat.

Sakura dan Ino segera menoleh ke arah suara—yang ternyata berasal dari belakang—dan melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang membungkuk dengan tergesa-gesa, beberapa gulungan berserakan di lantai dekat kakinya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura heran. "Kamu ternyata di sini juga?"

Naruto bangkit dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk, sebelah tangannya menahan gulungan-gulungan yang tadi terjatuh.

"Ahahaha... Aku berlari terlalu cepat sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan ini. Aku ingin cepat-cepat selesai dan pergi dengan Sakura-_chan_!" ia mengembalikan cengiran cerianya di akhir kalimat.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala. "Naruto, aku menjanjikan akan pergi denganmu kalau kau membantuku membereskan barang-barang Tsunade-_shishou_, bukan memberantakinya," omel Sakura, "Hati-hati dengan gulungan itu, itu semua gulungan penting yang menyimpan rahasia jurus-jurus _shinobi _Konoha! Bodoh!" kalau saja kedua tangan Sakura tidak sedang penuh, pasti ia sudah menjitak kepala kuning lelaki itu.

Ekspresi Naruto sekejap berubah ketakutan, namun segera kembali tertawa lepas. Yah, Naruto memang pada dasarnya remaja yang ceria dan selalu kelebihan stamina—lebih-lebih di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Jangan lupa nanti kalau sudah beres ya, Sakura-_chan_! Kamu sudah janji, lho~~!" pemuda yang baru menginjak usia ke-17 sejak usainya Perang Dunia _Shinobi _Keempat itu segera berlari ke arah ruang arsip di sebelah Sakura, menyempatkan melambai sebelum menutup pintunya.

Setelah hening sejenak, Ino membuka suara, "Kamu tahan ya, berada satu tim dengan anak hiperaktif seperti dia," gadis itu menggedikkan dagu ke arah pintu yang baru dimasuki Naruto.

Kepala Sakura terkulai lemas, membuat surai merah mudanya berayun. "Mau bagaimana lagi, begitu-begitu juga dia teman setimku sejak _genin_," ia menghela nafas, lalu seketika rautnya kembali antusias menghadap Ino.

"Eh, daripada itu, bagaimana lanjutan yang tadi? Benar Hinata berciuman dengan Kiba? Kamu lihat di mana?" rentetan pertanyaan itu tak ayal membuat Ino terkikik geli. Ternyata dia berhasil membuat Sakura kaget dan tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Iya, seperti yang tadi aku bilang. Waktu aku berjalan pulang melewati daerah rumah Hyuuga, aku melihat mereka di sana, berdiri berhadapan di depan gerbang. Terlalu jauh untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka sih," tutur Ino mengingat-ingat. Sakura mengangguk-angguk, menunggu kelanjutan kelimat Ino.

"Tapi kulihat mereka berpegangan tangan dan aku mulai curiga, makanya diam-diam kuputuskan untuk melihat mereka sebentar lagi," wajah Ino mulai memerah membayangkan adegan itu. "Dan itulah saatnya! Kiba mencium Hinata mesraaa sekali. Aah, aku jadi iri!" nada suaranya mengawang-ngawang, entah membayangkan dirinya dengan siapa.

"Ya Tuhan... Ternyata mereka benar-benar, ya," komentar Sakura seraya melanjutkan berjalan, diikuti oleh rekan pirang satunya.

"Hihihi, iya. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka lho, dari cewek-cewek angkatan kita ternyata si pemalu Hinata yang duluan dapat ciuman," Ino tak berhenti terkikik.

.

Di balik pintu kayu besar ruang arsip, Uzumaki Naruto berdiri tak bergerak. Ruangan yang gelap dan beberapa gulungan di tangannya sama sekali tak menjadi perhatiannya. Satu-satunya indera yang masih berfungsi hanyalah telinganya, mendengarkan percakapan kedua gadis di luar sana yang sayup-sayup, hingga suara keduanya tak terdengar lagi.

Ia tak berpikir untuk repot-repot menyalakan lampu dan segera meletakkan gulungan-gulungan itu ke tempatnya. Sedikit banyak, kalimat mengejutkan Ino yang didengarnya hingga membuatnya menjatuhkan gulungan itu di koridor tadi turut menyita perhatiannya.

Di benaknya terbayang gambaran seorang gadis pemalu berambut panjang yang selama ini selalu memperhatikan dirinya, bersama sahabat cerewetnya yang bau anjing.

Gambaran itu terasa tak cocok di otaknya. Ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Sial... Aku ini kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Haatsyiiih!"

Seorang pria paruh baya mengedarkan pandangan pada putrinya yang tengah menggosok-gosok hidung dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kau flu, Hinata?" tanya pria berambut panjang itu, tatapannya datar. Hinata yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menutup matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _chichi-ue_. Mungkin hanya sisa-sisa angin dingin dari semalam," jawab Hinata, melanjutkan memotong tomat untuk pelengkap sarapan. Ayahnya mengangguk singkat, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Makanya, siapa suruh keluar sampai malam-malam. Mentang-mentang punya pacar, nih, ya," suara santai itu kontan membuat Hinata menoleh dengan pipi merona menatap gadis kecil yang baru duduk di meja makan.

"Ha-Hanabi! Jangan begitu, ah!"

Si gadis kecil tersenyum sekilas, kemudian kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Dengan kedua tangan ia bertopang dagu, memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakaknya yang kembali fokus memotong tomat.

"_Onee-san_..." panggil Hanabi, yang dijawab Hinata dengan gumaman singkat tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana sih rasanya ciuman?"

Hampir saja jari Hinata terpotong pisau. Dengan panik ia menoleh kembali ke arah adiknya—yang masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya—lalu gelagapan mencari kata-kata untuk menjawabnya.

"A-a-apa itu-it-itu p-perta-kenapa t-tiba-tiba?!" jantungnya sudah melompat entah sampai mana sekarang. Saking kencangnya, Hinata tak dapat merasakannya lagi.

Hanabi menahan tawa melihat reaksi kakaknya yang sangat spontan. "Habis, dari tadi _onee-san_ sering melamun sambil sesekali menyentuh bibir sih, aku jadi curiga," terangnya masih dengan bertopang dagu.

Hinata kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya sekarang. Tomat yang dipotongnya seakan pindah ke wajahnya, karena kini wajahnya sudah sama merahnya dengan buah itu.

_Tolonglah Tuhan, dengan apapun juga, selamatkan aku dari situasi memalukan ini._

Doa Hinata dikabulkan sangat cepat—tak sampai tiga detik—dengan suara yang menandakan kedatangan seorang tamu. Hal itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Hanabi, ia segera beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu depan.

Hinata menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang masih sayang padanya. Meletakkan tangan di depan dadanya yang masih berdebar, tanpa diminta otaknya kembali memutar ulang kejadian semalam yang lantas membuat wajahnya kembali serasa terbakar.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Ayolah, aku harus tenang. Hari ini aku tak mungkin bertemu Kiba-_kun_ dengan keadaan memalukan begini!_

Rentetan mantra yang ia jejalkan di dalam pikirannya terhenti ketika melihat ayahnya sudah kembali dari kamar mandi. Ayahnya terlihat agak lesu, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan terbatuk-batuk pelan seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Hinata memperhatikan ayahnya dengan khawatir.

"_Chichi-ue_ baik-baik saja? Sepertinya terlihat tidak sehat," tanya Hinata takut-takut, suara lembutnya berbuah senyuman kecil dari pria ketua klan Hyuuga itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenggorokanku hanya terasa sedikit gatal," jawabnya singkat yang rupanya tak juga cukup meyakinkan putri sulungnya.

"Ng... Tapi—"

"_Onee-saaaan_!"

Ungkapan khawatir Hinata terputus oleh suara keras Hanabi yang berlari masuk ke ruang makan. Tanpa merasakan aura serius dari kedua orang lainnya, bocah 12 tahun itu menghadap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu depan.

"Kiba-_onii-san_ sudah datang! Katanya dia menunggu di halaman saja," serunya semangat, berusaha menahan nada menggoda dalam suaranya.

Wajah Hinata kembali merona. Dia sejenak menatap cemas ayahnya, yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari pria paruh baya itu. Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Chichi-ue_ jangan lupa makan buahnya juga, ya," gadis itu melepas celemeknya dan lantas bergegas menuju pintu depan, diiringi dengan lambaian dan seringai jahil dari adiknya serta seyum tipis dari ayahnya.

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto, _ramen_ adalah kekasih keduanya. Semua orang tahu kegilaan putra Hokage Keempat itu terhadap _ramen_, termasuk usahanya untuk melakukan apapun asalkan dapat tetap menikmati sajian mie favoritnya.

Karena itu, pemandangan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang duduk di bangku Ichiraku, melahap semangkok _ramen_ dengan cepat merupakan tontonan sehari-hari bagi Teuchi dan putrinya.

"Hari ini kamu datang terlambat, Naruto. Sudah makan di tempat lain, ya?" Teuchi—sang pemilik kedai berbasa-basi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Atau jangan-jangan habis kencan dengan Sakura?" kali ini Ayame, putri Teuchi menggodanya dengan nada geli.

Naruto mengangkat kepala setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya, "Ehehe, begitulah. Tadi aku baru saja menemani Sakura-_chan _mencari tanaman obat lalu makan di kedai langgananannya," cengirnya.

"Hoo, rupanya kalian makin dekat saja, ya. Kerja keras, Naruto?" raut wajah Teuchi berubah menggoda sekarang, mengelus-elus dagunya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya sembari menyeringai.

Komentar koki pembuat _ramen_ terlezat di Konoha itu melebarkan cengiran Naruto. "Yah, begitulah," Naruto menjawab percaya diri. _Inilah komentar yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu._

"Remaja jaman sekarang sudah mulai terang-terangan jalan berdua, ya... Kiba dan Hinata juga begitu. Hm, hm," Teuchi mengangguk-angguk, meyakinkan kalimatnya sendiri.

Kalimat santai dari Teuchi itu seakan memiliki kekuatan sendiri yang membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya menyumpit mie. Rasa tak nyaman sekonyong-konyong memenuhi perutnya dan membuat nafsu makannya hilang. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap kosong mangkoknya.

Baru saja Teuchi akan lanjut berbicara, namun Naruto sudah terlebih dulu berdiri dari kursinya, merogoh saku lalu meletakkan sejumlah uang di meja, di samping mangkok _ramen_-nya yang masih bersisa.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Occhan_. Terima kasih untuk _ramen_-nya hari ini, aku sudah kenyang!" tanpa tedeng aling-aling, pemuda itu melempar cengiran khasnya sebelum melesat keluar kedai. Meninggalkan pasangan ayah dan anak yang menatap kepergiannya dengan heran.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, yang pasti ia merasa bukan dirinya yang biasa. Dirinya yang biasa tak mungkin meninggalkan mangkok _ramen_-nya tanpa menghabiskan isinya yang berharga terlebih dulu. Harus ia akui, mendengar nama Hinata dan Kiba dalam satu kalimat membuat _mood_-nya berubah turun.

Memutar ulang kegiatannya hari ini, ia menyadari rasa tak nyaman ini juga muncul pagi tadi. Ketika ia membantu pekerjaan Sakura untuk membereskan gedung Hokage.

Ketika telinganya menangkap pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino.

Menautkan kedua alisnya, Naruto menendang kerikil yang menghalangi langkahnya di jalan. Sambil terus menatap ke arah jalan yang tak diaspal itu, ia berpikir. Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah disukainya, dan karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menolak perasaan Hinata. Bukannya ia membenci gadis lembut berambut panjang itu, justru ia selalu merasa bahwa gadis itu sangat baik dan merupakan teman yang bisa diandalkan. Ya, Hinata adalah satu dari teman-temannya yang ia percayai.

Kiba juga salah satu sahabatnya semenjak masih di akademi. Mereka kabur dari kelas bersama-sama kalau sedang malas belajar, mereka menjahili guru bersama-sama kalau sedang ingin iseng. Kiba adalah satu dari teman-temannya yang ia percayai.

Baik Hinata maupun Kiba sama-sama teman dekat Naruto, karena itulah dirinya tak paham. Mengapa kedekatan mereka berdua tak membuatnya senang? Hinata yang dulu biasanya hanya melihat ke arahnya dengan malu-malu, kini sudah berada di samping pemuda lain. Dan ia tak terbiasa dengan kenyataan itu. Padahal selama ini ia sering sekali melihat Hinata dan Kiba bersama sebagai kawan satu tim, tapi situasi kali ini membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak merasakan lehernya mulai pegal. Seketika itu jugalah langkahnya terhenti, bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang terbelalak dan desiran aneh muncul di hatinya.

Di sanalah dia berdiri, gadis yang menjadi objek pikirannya. Berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang, rambut panjangnya tertiup angin sore dan berayun dengan anggunnya.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah akan menghampirinya atau tidak. Pada akhirnya, ia mengambil pilihan yang pertama. _Tak ada salahnya_, pikir Naruto, _bagaimanapun juga dia tetap temanku_.

Remaja putri bermarga Hyuuga itu menoleh menyadari kedatangan si pemuda pirang ke arahnya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati Naruto agak menyesal, karena kehilangan kesempatan mengamati wajah anggunnya yang tengah menikmati terpaan angin.

"Hai, Hinata," sapa pria itu kasual. Gadis yang disapa tersenyum kecil, melirik wajah Naruto dengan rona merah di pipi putihnya.

"H-hai, Naruto-_kun_," balasnya dengan suara kecil.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ternyata gadis ini masih saja betah dengan sifat pemalunya. "Sedang apa di sini? Sendirian saja, nggak takut diculik?" canda Naruto diikuti dengan tawa ringan. Dia merasa sifatnya sudah mulai kembali seperti semula.

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi, kedua jari telunjuknya dimainkan untuk mengusir rasa gugup. "_A-ano_... Aku sedang menunggu Kiba-_kun_ kembali. D-dia pergi sebentar untuk membelikanku minuman."

Senyum Naruto pudar. Mendengar nama itu terlontar dari Hinata secara langsung sontak melunturkan semua aura cerianya yang baru sebentar terkembang.

"Oh...ternyata sama dia, ya," timpal Naruto datar. Hinata yang rupanya tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Naruto—karena terus menunduk—tersenyum malu-malu, lalu mengangguk.

"I-iya. Ka-kami baru saja selesai latihan bersama, lalu memutuskan untuk menyudahinya karena hari mulai sore," terang Hinata, yang tak lagi disimak oleh Naruto karena pemuda itu tengah mengendalikan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

_Ternyata yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang mereka memang benar_.

"Apa dia berperilaku baik padamu?" Naruto masih berusaha berbasa-basi walaupun di dalamnya ia ingin meledak.

Hinata mengangguk, "T-tentu. K-Kiba-_kun_ selalu menemaniku latihan, dan dia juga mengantarkanku pulang setiap hari..."

Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Ia tak suka bagaimana cara Hinata berbicara tentang Kiba. Ia sama sekali tak suka bagaimana kalimat pujian yang ditujukan untuk pemuda itu meluncur malu-malu dari bibirnya.

_Bibir yang pernah dikecup Kiba_.

Sumbu Naruto tersulut.

"Hoo... Syukurlah kalau begitu, bukankah kau senang sekarang?"

Mendengar nada suara Naruto yang agak menggeram, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Seketika itu juga rona wajahnya menghilang melihat sorot mata Naruto yang gelap dan tajam.

"Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan seorang kekasih tak lama setelah kutolak. Kiba ternyata juga pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan, ya," tukas Naruto yang terdengar mengintimidasi. Dalam hati, pemuda itu terus memerintahkan mulutnya agar berhenti bicara. Akal sehatnya ingin segera menghentikan percakapan ini—terlebih ketika melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tampak terluka.

"A-apa? Apa maksud N-Naruto-_kun_..?" Hinata mundur selangkah, menyadari aura berbeda dari Naruto.

Mengabaikan otaknya yang sudah berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya segera tutup mulut, Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Sebaiknya kau juga berhati-hati, Hinata. Tidak baik lho memanfaatkan keadaan pada rekan setimmu. Hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati," serang pemuda itu lagi, "Bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya kalau tahu dia hanya pelampiasan? Sebagaimana pengertiannya Kiba, dia tentu akan—"

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti mendapati bahu Hinata yang bergetar hebat dengan kepala tertunduk. Begitu gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, kedua mata Naruto membulat.

"T-tak k-kusangka... N-Naruto-_kun_ akan berbicara seperti itu," tanpa menatap mata pemuda di hadapannya, Hinata berkata dengan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto kehilangan kata-kata, dengan terpaku ia menatap gadis yang mulai terisak itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ salah..." kedua tangan Hinata saling menggenggam erat, "Ki-Kiba-_kun_ sungguh-sungguh tulus padaku."

Kedua iris biru Naruto yang masih terbuka lebar memperhatikan tiap usaha Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"D-dan aku..." Hinata menutup matanya pedih, "A-aku tak seperti yang Naruto-_kun_ p-pikirkan," ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya, terisak dalam diam. Kata-kata Hinata yang berisi pembelaan untuk Kiba tadi kembali menyulut sesuatu di hati Naruto. Ia geram, namun mati-matian ia berusaha menekan emosinya melihat Hinata yang sudah seperti ini. Sebelum ia kembali mampu mengucapkan kata-kata pedas, Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan berbalik, lalu melangkah tanpa suara.

.

Entah sudah berapa jauh Naruto membiarkan kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan. Setelah emosinya mereda, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodohnya telah berkata kejam tanpa berpikir. Padahal ia tahu Hinata tak salah apapun, padahal ia tahu sebenarnya ia hanya mencari pelampiasan untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Tapi bukan dengan begini.

Ini sama sekali bukan perkembangan yang diharapkannya ketika menolak Hinata. Dia berharap akan terus menjalin persahabatan yang baik dengan gadis itu, saling menyapa jika berpapasan di jalan, saling bekerja sama jika ditugaskan dalam satu misi. Perdebatan ini sama sekali tak pernah terlintas sebelumnya.

Menghembuskan nafas yang terasa berat, Naruto berhenti berjalan. Ini murni kesalahannya. Tak seharusnya ia menyakiti Hinata seperti itu. Dan seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak akan meninggalkan sebuah masalah tak terselesaikan begitu saja.

Memantapkan hatinya, Naruto berbalik dan melangkah ke arah yang baru saja ia lewati. Dia akan meminta maaf dan kembali akrab dengan Hinata.

_Karena seorang pria tak akan lari dari masalah yang sudah dibuatnya_.

.

.

.

Sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundak Hinata, mengejutkannya dari lamunan dan pikirannya yang kalut.

"Yo, Hinata, maaf lama. Tadi aku ketemu Shino dan mengobrol sebentar lalu—" ucapan Kiba terputus ketika Hinata menoleh, menampakkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Hi-Hinata? Kamu kenapa?" tangan Kiba di pundak Hinata membalikkan tubuh mungil itu, kemudian memegang kedua bahu yang bergetar dengan kedua tangannya setelah meletakkan kaleng minuman di tanah.

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_..." panggil Hinata lemah, membuat Kiba memperdalam raut khawatirnya dan menunggu lanjutan kalimat itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat, hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Kiba perlahan, mengetahui perasaan kekasihnya itu tengah labil.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap raut cemas Kiba, pria yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya. Teman yang setia, sahabat yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, kekasih yang memandikannya dengan kasih sayang yang hangat. Pria yang tulus mencintainya.

"Kiba-_kun_..." mulai Hinata lagi, "A-aku...sayang...Kiba-_kun_."

Kedua manik Kiba terbelalak.

Air mata Hinata turun semakin deras seiring kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. "Aku...sa-sangat menyayangi Kiba-_kun_. A-aku s-sangat menyayangi Kiba-_kun_!" Gadis itu terus menerus mengulang kalimat yang sama, sampai Kiba menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan membuat Hinata bungkam seketika.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata... Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku ingin kamu tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu," ujar Kiba pelan di telinga Hinata, membawa secercah rasa hangat merasuki hatinya yang gundah. Hinata memejamkan matanya yang terus meneteskan air mata, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kiba.

_Hangat dan begitu menenangkan_.

"K-kumohon... Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja..." ucap Hinata seraya meremas jaket di punggung Kiba.

.

Dua insan itu tetap pada posisi yang sama selama beberapa waktu, berpelukan di bawah pohon rindang di sore hari yang sejuk. Tenggelam dalam suasana hati masing-masing, mereka tak menyadari keberadaan sosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Tubuh pemuda bersurai kuning itu lunglai, iris biru lautnya menatap nanar kedua sosok sahabatnya yang tengah saling mendekap. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana si gadis terisak di dada si pemuda sembari meremas punggungnya, dan bagaimana pemuda berambut coklat itu membelai lembut helaian panjang rambut kekasihnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seorang pria memang tak akan meninggalkan masalah yang sudah dia buat, namun terkadang orang lain sudah terlebih dulu datang dan menawarkan penyelesaian yang lebih baik.

Dan kali ini ia yakin—dengan memperhatikan mereka berdua—bahwa Hinata pun memilih penyelesaian yang seperti ini.

Maka untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto berbalik, meninggalkan pasangan remaja itu di sana. Menelan pahit kekecewaan yang tak ia ketahui sebabnya dan mengabaikan rasa ngilu yang datang di sudut hatinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Glossary:**

**Ino**_**-buta= **_**Ino**_**-pig**_** atau Ino-babi, panggilan yang sering Sakura gunakan untuk Ino**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Karena cukup banyak permintaan dari pembaca, Fi berdiskusi dengan teman-teman Fi lalu ngebut putar otak menyelesaikan draft cerita ini sampai chapter terakhir—karena sebelumnya draft cerita ini baru ada sampai chapter 7. Dan Fi putuskan untuk menjadikan NaruHina sebagai pairing akhir. Semoga para pembaca tidak kecewa dengan keputusan ini, ya. ^^

Flame tidak akan Fi anggap, karena Fi percaya selalu ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan makian tak berdasar.

See you guys in the next chapter! ^^

**Arigatou gozaimashita—FiDhysta, 2014**


	5. As A Protector

Hola hola, minna-san! Banyak terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, fave, follow, dan membaca cerita ini. Fi membawakan chapter 5 untuk minna-san. ^^

**Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:**

**Andry: **Waah, maaf ya, memang tuntutan alur harus seperti itu, sih... Porsi Naruhina bakal bertambah berangsur-angsur kok, ditunggu saja, ya :). Terima kasih semangat dan RnR-nya, ini sudah lanjut. Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Ika chan: **Sabaar, sabaar, Naruto memang keras kepala makanya harus 'disentil' dulu... Hha. Okay ini lanjutannya, semoga nggak mengecewakan, ya. Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Namikazearez: **Hinata di sini memang sedang berusaha, jadi sebenarnya dia belum lepas dari bayang-bayang Naruto. Ungkapan 'sayang' berkali-kali ke Kiba sebenarnya dimaksudkan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang ingin melepaskan Naruto. Maaf kalau kurang terasa feel-nya ya, Fi masih hijau dalam genre ini ;). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Aq miura: **Hai juga! Happy to see you again. ^^ Ahaha... Naruto memang nggak peka dan nggak bisa instan sadar, setelah ini dia masih harus 'sedikit' disiksa lagi biar lebih ngerti. Tapi nanti juga dia bakal sadar kok :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Koko chan: **Hahaha, Naruto perlu jadi agak jahat dulu untuk keperluan chapter berikut. Syukurlah kalau suka :). Penderitaan Naruto masih akan berlanjut sepertinya #ketawagugup. Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Kushina hime: **Iya, pair akhirnya Naruhina. Tapi masih banyak lika-liku menanti :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Mxx: **Okay ini lanjutannya, semoga nggak mengecewakan. Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Durara: **Iya, Naruto mulai cemburuan tapi masih nggak peka, hehe. Fi sudah cek ulang di kamus, bahasa Jepang babi single t, kok :). Okay ini sudah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya, Durara-chan :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Guest: Bikin Naruto ngemis cinta Hinata. **Siip sekarang gantian Naruto yang usaha, hha. **Suka Hinatanya di sini. **Thank yoou :). **Karena Kiba tulus, momen Kibahina dibuat manis juga agar imbang dengan Naruhina. **Okay, nanti ada saatnya kok :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Hime2112: **Terima kasiiih :). Iya, di sini Hinata memang lagi berusaha move on karena sudah ditolak. Mari berdoa moga2 Naruto ada rasa ke Hinata jadi canon! Amiin! Hha. Okay tenang aja, nggak akan discontinued kok :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**May: **Iya, Naruto mulai ada reaksi nih. Haha. Okay ini lanjutannya, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Myuru: **Okay ini update... :) Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

Review login Fi balas via message, ya. ^^

Kalau begitu langsung saja, happy reading, minna-san! Hope you like it! ^^

* * *

.

**~Hinata no Tame no Aijou~**

**ヒナタのための愛情**

**A Naruto Fanfic by Me**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Naruhina, Kibahina, Narusaku**

**Warning: Newbie, OOC, Typo(s), Canon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**.**

**If you don't like, just click the 'back' button, okay? ^^**

**.**

**Summary: **Penolakan Naruto berdampak berat bagi hati Hinata. Meskipun diliputi rasa ragu, Hinata mencoba untuk menghargai keputusan tersebut, kemudian membuka hatinya untuk orang lain—orang yang tanpa disadarinya selalu ada kapanpun tanpa ia minta. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun harus belajar untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan, sebelum kesempatan itu terlewat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan. "Bukan ini yang kuharapkan..."

**.**

**Chapter 5**

_**As A Protector**_

**.**

Bagi Haruno Sakura, pagi hari adalah saat yang menyenangkan untuk mengumpulkan semangat agar dapat terus menjalani hari dengan prima. Karena itu ia selalu bangun pagi dan mulai beraktivitas. Tumbuh dan berkembang sebagai seorang ninja medis membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang rajin dan tekun, meskipun pada hari libur tetap saja ia kerap kali bermalas-malasan di rumah dan enggan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, Sakura tersenyum mengamati penduduk desa yang sudah mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Bangunan dan rumah-rumah sudah dibangun ulang—atau beberapa hanya sekedar diperbaiki, tergantung dengan tingkat kerusakannya—semenjak usainya perang besar yang meluluhlantakkan desa.

_Terima kasih kepada Naruto, para penduduk masih bisa hidup damai dan meramaikan Konohagakure seperti ini_.

Sakura membayangkan sosok bocah berisik yang dulu hanya pembuat onar, namun kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang pahlawan bagi desanya serta tokoh penting bagi aliansi dunia _shinobi_.

"Wah, Sakura. Pagi-pagi begini mau cari sarapan di luar?" sapaan ramah itu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Dilihatnya pemilik kedai _anmitsu_ langganannya tengah membereskan toko dan bersiap membuka kedai.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi," gadis bersurai merah jambu itu membungkuk hormat, "Aku mau ke rumah Naruto."

Wanita berusia awal 40-an itu melebarkan senyum keibuannya. "Ah, rupanya Naruto. Baiklah, titip salam untuknya, ya!"

Sakura membalas lambaian wanita itu sambil tersenyum, meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Sampai berbelok di persimpangan menuju rumah Naruto, lengkungan di bibirnya tak juga pudar. Ia sangat bersyukur sahabat setimnya itu telah mendapat pengakuan dari para penduduk desa.

.

Apartemen Naruto sangat sederhana, dan berkunjung ke sana saat ini membuat Sakura berpikir apakah Naruto tak pernah berkeinginan untuk menyewa tempat tinggal yang lebih nyaman. Dengan jumlah misi yang dijalaninya dan pengakuan dari penduduk desa, menurut Sakura bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Naruto untuk melakukannya.

Sakura segera menghapus pemikiran itu begitu menyadari sifat sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun, seorang Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah silau dengan harta dan ketenaran. Dia lebih cocok selamanya menjadi pria sederhana berhati mulia.

Menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Sakura mengetuk pintu usang rumah Naruto dan menunggu. Biasanya dia akan menggedor-gedor dengan tak sabar kemudian memaki Naruto yang membuka pintu dengan 'muka bantal', namun hari ini _mood_-nya sedang bagus. Ia sudah bersiap menunggu beberapa saat sampai pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah Naruto yang menggerutu karena tidurnya terganggu.

Senyum Sakura hilang dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi heran ketika tak lama kemudian Naruto membuka pintu. Alih-alih mengucek-ngucek mata yang masih mengantuk dengan malas, yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah Naruto yang sudah rapi, wajah tampannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sakura-_chan_? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" pemuda itu mengangkat alis menatap sang gadis yang masih melongo di depan pintunya.

Sakura segera tersadar. "Ah, Tsunade-_sama_ memanggilmu. Kita harus ke kantor Hokage sekarang," jawab gadis itu akhirnya.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, kemudian melangkah melewati pintu. "Baiklah. Ayo berangkat."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan sang putra Hokage Keempat lebih banyak diam, dan Sakura harus tahan menahan rasa penasarannya dengan memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Hanya ketika mereka sudah mendekati gedung Hokagelah Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Naruto, hari ini kamu kelihatan berbeda. Tidak biasanya kamu sudah siap pagi-pagi begini di rumahmu. Ada apa?"

Meskipun sempat teralih dari lamunan, Naruto tak menoleh pada si penanya di sampingnya. Ia tetap mengarahkan pandangan kosongnya lurus ke depan. Gedung tujuan sudah di depan matanya, ia menatap puncak bangunan megah tersebut sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung.

Sakura terus mengamati Naruto yang masih betah memasang wajah datar. Pada akhirnya, pemuda itu tertawa hambar sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Nggak usah dipikirkan. Aku cuma susah tidur semalam, dan terbangun subuh-subuh lalu nggak bisa melanjutkan tidur lagi," ucap Naruto berusaha terdengar santai.

Bukannya menenangkan Sakura, jawaban itu justru memperdalam kernyitan alis sang gadis. Sakura tahu betul semua ini bukan sifat Naruto, ia menyadari ada yang salah dari sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Sakura serius.

Naruto mati-matian berusaha mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat dan mengeratkan kepalan tangan di dalam saku celananya.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. Kendatipun Sakura adalah sahabat terdekatnya, kali ini ia merasa tak ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada siapapun.

Belum saatnya.

Naruto menyadari ketidakpuasan Sakura, namun sebelum gadis itu melancarkan aksi protesnya, mereka sudah tiba di depan kantor Hokage. Naruto segera membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dulu, membuat orang-orang di dalam ruangan menoleh terkejut ke arahnya.

Namun ternyata bukan hanya mereka yang di dalam saja yang terkejut—Naruto juga bereaksi serupa.

Tsunade terlihat siap memarahinya kapan saja. Di hadapan meja Hokage, Naruto melihat anggota timnya yang lain—Sai—dengan wajah datarnya yang khas. Di sebelah kiri Sai, Aburame Shino menatap ke arahnya dari balik kaca mata hitamnya. Di sisinya Kiba masih menatapnya terkejut—begitu pula dengan gadis mungil yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis yang diakuinya sebagai teman yang baik dan _shinobi_ yang kuat. Gadis yang sudah ia tolak perasaannya. Gadis yang kemarin ia sakiti melalui kata-kata kejam tak berdasar yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Gadis penyebab dirinya tak dapat tidur tenang semalam.

Serta gadis yang sukses membuatnya terkejut saat ini.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga berinisiatif untuk masuk lebih dulu.

"_Shishou_, aku sudah membawa Naruto," lapornya, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari sang Hokage wanita.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan menjelaskan misi baru untuk kalian," mulai Tsunade, membuat perhatian semua orang kembali terpusat padanya.

Dengan mengabaikan rasa tak nyaman dan berbagai pertanyaan yang bermunculan di benaknya, Naruto mencoba turut memasang fokus pada apa yang akan disampaikan sang pemimpin cantik itu.

"Kalian akan pergi menghadiri pertemuan multilateral di Sunagakure untuk membahas perdamaian dunia _shinobi._ Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aliansi _shinobi_ semakin erat dengan berakhirnya Perang Dunia Keempat, dan untuk menghargai hubungan antar negara, kelima negara besar akan merundingkan pembuatan _charter_ perdamaian dunia."

Tsunade menatap satu per satu remaja berbakat di hadapannya. "Aku mempercayakan misi ini pada kalian. Aku juga tidak meragukan kemampuan bertarung kalian untuk menghadapi kemungkinan musuh yang menyerang, tapi—" mata Tsunade terhenti pada salah seorang _shinobi_ di sana, "—Naruto, kali ini kau tidak diprioritaskan dalam pertarungan."

Naruto sontak terkejut oleh kalimat terakhir wanita itu. Raut terkejutnya lantas segera berubah menjadi ekspresi tak setuju.

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa aku tidak ikut bertarung? _Baa-chan_ sendiri yang bilang nggak meragukan kemampuan kami, itu juga termasuk aku, 'kan?" protesnya lantang.

"Aku belum selesai, Naruto," Tsunade berusaha menenangkan diri, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak diprioritaskan untuk ikut bertarung, karena dalam misi ini, kau akan pergi sebagai delegasi dari Konoha."

Penjelasan Tsunade sukses membuat Naruto tercengang—begitu juga para _shinobi_ lainnya.

"Sebentar, _Godaime-sama_! Kenapa Naruto yang pergi sebagai delegasi? Kalau untuk perjanjian antarnegara seperti ini, bukankah Hokage yang seharusnya turun tangan?" pertanyaan Kiba sudah cukup mewakili kebingungan semua orang di situ.

Sang Hokage Kelima menautkan jemarinya di depan dagu, kemudian melanjutkan berbicara, "Ada tugas lain yang harus kuurus bersama tetua dan para _jounin_ sehingga aku tak bisa meninggalkan desa. Kupikir tak ada masalah dengan menunjuk Naruto untuk menggantikan aku, bagaimanapun dia sudah diakui seluruh negara sebagai pahlawan yang mengalahkan Uchiha Madara, dan dia adalah orang yang kita lindungi dalam perang yang lalu," jelas Tsunade, menghasilkan dengusan kecil dari Kiba.

"Selain itu..." kali ini wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, "Aku selalu yakin bahwa suatu saat kau pasti akan menggantikanku duduk di kursi ini. Anggaplah ini sebagai salah satu latihan sebelum sampai ke sana," Tsunade tersenyum, sorot matanya tegas dan meyakinkan.

Mendengar pernyataan Tsunade membuat hati Naruto melambung dengan rasa senang. Dengan cengiran penuh percaya diri, ia mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"_Yosh_! Serahkan saja padaku!"

Tsunade tersenyum puas, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Kalian yang lain bertugas untuk mengawal dan melindungi Naruto sampai misi ini usai. Dengan tim delapan yang unggul dalam insting dan pengawasan, satu ninja medis, serta satu petarung jarak jauh, tim ini adalah kombinasi terbaik sebagai pengganti _jounin_. Kemudian untuk ketua dalam misi ini, aku menugaskan Shino."

"Heeeh?!" teriakan itu berasal dari Naruto yang tak terima. "Kenapa harus _dia_ yang jadi ketuanya?" tuding Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk pria di sebelahnya yang masih membisu.

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. "Shino memiliki kemampuan menganalisis keadaan dengan baik dan cepat, dan mampu berpikir dengan tenang dalam situasi apapun. Berhentilah protes atau aku akan menarikmu dari misi ini, Naruto!" ledak wanita itu yang sukses membuat Naruto mengkerut dan diam seketika.

Setelah mengatur emosinya sejenak, Tsunade kembali memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Baiklah, kalian akan berangkat tiga hari lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik. Bubar!"

"Siap!" jawab keenam _shinobi _itu bersamaan. Mereka lalu mulai beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, Shino, kau tetap di sini. Ada yang harus kubahas denganmu sebagai ketua tim," cegah Tsunade sebelum Shino keluar ruangan. Pemuda itu mengangguk, kembali mendekat ke meja Hokage.

Lima orang yang lain sudah berada di luar kantor Hokage dan tengah melangkah beriringan menuju pintu keluar. Naruto yang berada di paling depan melipat tangannya di belakang kepala dan berusaha terlihat santai. Dalam hati, ia mati-matian berusaha mengenyahkan rasa tak nyaman yang kembali datang ketika menyadari keberadaan pasangan kekasih yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aaah, senangnya kembali mendapat misi penting. Sakura-_chan_, setelah ini mau sarapan di Ichiraku?"

Naruto bahkan tak sadar bahwa suaranya sedikit lebih keras daripada yang diperlukan—karena sang lawan bicara berada tepat di sampingnya. Dia hanya merasa ingin pasangan di belakang mendengarnya—atau mungkin sebaliknya, dia hanya tak ingin mendengar suara obrolan mereka. Padahal dua orang itu masih belum mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun semenjak keluar dari kantor.

"Sayang sekali, setelah ini aku harus membantu pekerjaan di rumah sakit," jawaban Sakura memecahkan rentetan pemikiran di kepala Naruto. "Aku duluan, ya!"

Sebelum Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, Sai memanggilnya dan membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku mau ke perpustakaan, kita bisa pergi bersama karena tujuan kita searah," tanya Sai dengan senyum sekenanya. Namun Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi minim pemuda pucat itu segera mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata!"

Naruto yang terlalu terkejut tak sempat merespon lambaian kawan setimnya. Ia tak memperkirakan Sai juga akan segera pergi, dan kini ia tak siap ditinggalkan sendiri bersama dua orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya. Tanpa berani berbalik badan, Naruto melanjutkankan berjalan dalam diam, tangannya kini terkulai di tengah rasa mual yang serta merta menyerang perutnya.

Konflik batin kembali dirasakan pemuda pirang itu. Memang benar ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata setelah apa yang dikatakannya kemarin, dan ia ingin meminta maaf padanya.

_Apa ini adalah saat yang tepat? Tapi dengan adanya Kiba di sini, bagaimana caranya?_

Menelan ludah untuk mengabaikan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi dahinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk memulai konversasi dengan kasual.

"Hei, kalian setelah ini mau ke mana?" ia berhasil mengeluarkan cengirannya—meski ujung bibirnya terasa pegal—dan melirik satu-satunya gadis di sana. Ia melihat Hinata tersentak lalu segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Rasa tak nyaman itu kembali dirasakan Naruto. Gadis itu tak mau menatapnya. Diam-diam Naruto semakin menguatkan tekadnya untuk segera memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata. Ia tak suka Hinata begini padanya. Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang selalu ramah padanya.

"Sebenarnya aku menjanjikan Hinata untuk makan _cinnamon rolls_ pagi ini, tapi sekarang aku baru ingat _kaa-chan_ menyuruhku latihan jurus baru bersama. Maaf ya, Hinata," jawab Kiba, di akhir kalimat melirik gadis di sampingnya dengan senyum menyesal. Hinata menoleh ke arah Kiba dan tersenyum maklum.

Alis Naruto bertaut menonton adegan gratis di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ia tak suka bagaimana Hinata tersenyum pada Kiba sedangkan tatapan darinya justru ia hindari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa makan lain waktu," terdengar suara lembut Hinata untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. Lagi, Naruto tak menyukainya karena suara itu bukan ditujukan untuknya.

Tiba-tiba Kiba menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, iya! Kalau kamu memang ingin tetap makan, nggak usah dibatalkan. Naruto mungkin bisa mengantarkanmu ke sana," saran Kiba sontak mengejutkan Naruto dan membuat hatinya berdesir aneh.

_Kesempatan!_

Sempat terpikir oleh Naruto untuk berterimakasih pada Kiba kapan-kapan. Ia hampir saja menyanggupi tawaran Kiba dengan semangat—sampai ia melihat reaksi Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu tersentak, dengan wajah panik ia menggenggam lengan Kiba untuk mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu, lalu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Kiba yang menatapnya pun mengernyitkan dahi sejenak—sebelum akhirnya mengerti dan menyentuh tangan Hinata di lengannya.

"A-ah, tidak jadi deh, lain kali saja kita makan sama-sama, ya?" kata Kiba cepat-cepat, berbuah hembusan nafas lega dari Hinata.

Pemandangan ini tak luput dari Naruto. Ia menangkap setiap detail adegan itu, dan membuat tubuhnya mati rasa karena rasa dingin yang mendadak menjalari tubuhnya.

Hinata...menghindarinya.

Jantung Naruto terasa diremas oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Ia kehilangan kepekaan semua inderanya, ia juga tak menangkap apa yang dikatakan Kiba padanya sebelum pemuda itu melambai dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

Yang ditangkap oleh matanya hanyalah sosok Hinata yang sekilas melirik takut-takut ke arahnya, lalu kembali menunduk cepat.

Naruto berdiri seorang diri di koridor itu, tak bergeming. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk kembali melihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu padanya.

Gadis yang dulu selalu memperhatikan dirinya, yang selalu menjadi teman yang baik itu kini menghindarinya, tak mau berjalan beriringan dengan dirinya.

Mata biru pemuda itu menyipit perih, menghembuskan nafas yang terasa begitu berat hingga paru-parunya terasa sesak.

"Bukan ini... Bukan begini yang kuharapkan..."

.

.

.

Inuzuka Kiba memperhatikan kekasihnya yang berjalan sambil terus menunduk. Gadis itu sama sekali enggan bersuara sejak meninggalkan gedung Hokage. Sedikit banyak, pemuda itu sudah bisa memperkirakan penyebab dari keheningan Hinata. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kamu tahu, Hinata, sebagaimanapun aku tidak menyukai Naruto, aku tak ingin kamu terus menjauhinya seperti ini," mulai Kiba, "Aku tahu ada sesuatu darinya yang membuatmu murung begini. Karena itu aku tadi menyuruhnya menemanimu, agar kalian bisa menyelesaikan persoalan kalian. Latihan dengan _kaa-chan_ sesungguhnya baru mulai besok."

Hinata yang terkejut segera mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Kiba yang tengah menatapnya serius.

"Kalau kalian punya sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan, selesaikanlah. Masalahmu dengan dia harus diselesaikan olehnya juga, tanpa campur tanganku, 'kan? Aku tak ingin kamu terus seperti ini," lanjut Kiba.

Hinata terenyuh dengan kata-kata Kiba. Pria ini selalu memahaminya, membuat Hinata merasa tak enak hati atas sikapnya yang membuat pria ini cemas. Dia bahkan rela memberikan waktu untuk kekasihnya berbicara dengan orang yang kurang disukainya demi membuat kekasihnya kembali tersenyum.

"Tak usah cemas, Kiba-_kun_. Aku hanya butuh waktu sejenak sampai aku terbiasa dengan keberadaannya di dekatku. Dan alasan aku langsung menolak saranmu tadi...entah kenapa aku masih trauma dengan _cinnamon rolls_ dan Naruto-_kun_ yang berada dalam satu situasi," Hinata mencoba tersenyum ringan. Ia memang tak bercerita pada Kiba perihal pertemuannya dengan Naruto kemarin sore, karena takut Kiba akan semakin membenci cinta pertamanya itu.

Kiba balas tersenyum sendu sebelum menepuk puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana kamu begitu mencintainya sejak dulu, tentu bukan hal mudah untuk melupakan dia. Tapi aku akan menunggumu. Aku ingin bersamamu, dan kamu tak akan sendiri."

Hinata berusaha menahan agar tak tersenyum miris atas kekuatan yang Kiba coba salurkan padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyakiti Kiba? Pemuda ini begitu baik dan tulus kepadanya. Ia akan berusaha melupakan Naruto, demi dirinya sendiri dan demi Kiba. Bukankah ia sendiri sudah berjanji?

.

.

.

Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu memasuki gerbang kediamannya. Membuka pintu rumah utama, ia melihat ruang tengah yang masih gelap. Hari ini ia memang pulang agak larut—besok dan lusa Kiba akan sibuk latihan dengan keluarganya, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari ini bersama seharian. Menurutnya tidak ada masalah, toh Hanabi juga pergi misi sejak kemarin sore dan ayahnya pun ada urusan di desa.

Sambil menyalakan lampu ruang tengah, Hinata berpikir tentang misi tiga hari lagi. Apa ia bisa bersikap wajar di dekat Naruto setelah semua yang terjadi? Namun kemudian ia mengingat kata-kata Kiba, dirinya tak bisa selamanya terus begini.

Hinata berjalan menuju dapur. Mungkin segelas air dingin bisa menenangkan otak dan hatinya yang lelah. Ketika kakinya menapak di lantai dapur yang dingin, saat itu juga ia berteriak melihat objek tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Di lantai dapur, sosok ayahnya terbaring dengan posisi menyamping, menampilkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

.

Sepotong kain basah mengeluarkan cucuran air di dalam perasan sepasang tangan kecil. Setelah dirasa kelembabannya cukup, sang gadis kembali meletakkan kain tersebut di atas dahi ayahnya.

Menghembuskan nafas, Hinata menurunkan gulungan lengan jaketnya lalu menatap cemas ayahnya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sesekali ia menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipis pria paruh baya itu.

Hatinya sakit melihat sang ayah terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini, diam-diam ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak memperhatikan kesehatan ayahnya. Padahal sejak kemarin ia menyadari ayahnya tak terlalu sehat, namun ia tak terlalu mengindahkannya dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah.

"Maafkan aku..._chichi-ue_," bisik Hinata parau seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh sang ketua klan hingga sebatas leher. Wajah pria yang selalu berwibawa itu tampak tak nyaman seperti menahan sakit dalam tidurnya, dan memperhatikannya membuat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca oleh rasa tak tenang.

Inilah ayahnya, sosok ayah yang dulu tak mengakuinya, ayah yang dulu kecewa akan kemampuannya.

Inilah ayah kandungnya, satu-satunya orang tua yang masih dimilikinya. Ayah yang kini mulai membuka hati untuk lebih dekat dengan putri sulungnya. Ayah yang dihormati dan disayanginya.

_Sudah cukup _haha-ue_ dan Neji-_nii-san_ saja yang meninggalkanku. Aku tak ingin keluargaku yang lain pergi meninggalkanku juga_.

Setitik air mata lolos dari mata sayu Hinata. Tidak, kali ini ia tak akan diam saja. Ia harus melindungi ayahnya. Hanya menggendong tubuh ayahnya susah payah dari dapur ke kamar dan mengompresnya begini bukan apa-apa.

"Aku akan menjagamu, _chichi-ue_. Cepatlah sembuh..."

.

.

.

Suhu udara dini hari terasa dingin menusuk, apalagi pada akhir musim gugur seperti saat ini. Tapi itu tak terlalu diindahkan oleh Hinata yang masih setia berada di samping _futon_ ayahnya.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu suhu tubuh ayahnya kembali normal setelah tadinya sempat meningkat lagi, membuat Hinata harus kembali mengompresnya untuk menstabilkan suhu tubuh. Setelah melihat air muka sang ayah mulai tenang dan keringatnya berhenti mengucur, Hinata mengambil kompres dari dahinya, meletakkannya ke tepi wadah berisi air.

Gadis remaja itu merapatkan jaket yang melapisi kimono santainya. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya yang terasa perih karena kurang tidur. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak jatuh tertidur, berkali-kali kepalanya melemas dan nyaris terantuk dinding di belakangnya namun ia cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk mengusir rasa kantuk_. _

_Tidak, aku tak boleh tidur! Aku tak tahu kapan kondisi _chichi-ue_ akan berubah..._

Seolah menjawab kekhawatiran Hinata, tak lama setelahnya terlihat pergerakan dari Hiashi. Keningnya tampak mengernyit sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya terbuka perlahan, disertai sebuah erangan lemah.

Rasa kantuk Hinata kontan menghilang dan digantikan rasa senang. "_Chichi-ue_!" panggilnya antusias, mendekati _futon_ ayahnya.

Hiashi mengerjapkan mata sampai menemukan fokus di wajah putri sulungnya. "Hinata...?"

Senyum lega terpatri di bibir Hinata. "Syukurlah... _Chichi-ue_ baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiashi lemah, pandangannya masih linglung mengitari seisi kamar.

"_Chichi-ue_ pingsan selama dua hari penuh. Demamnya tinggi sekali dan tak stabil, jadi aku terus menjaga di sini," jawab Hinata, membantu ayahnya yang berusaha untuk duduk. Pria itu menatap putrinya lama, yang dibalas Hinata dengan senyum simpul di wajah lelahnya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan bubur dan sup untuk _chichi-ue_. Akan kupanaskan sebentar," ucap Hinata, kemudian beranjak dari kamar menuju dapur. Tatapan Hiashi mengiringi kepergian Hinata, sampai gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya," ucap Hiashi sambil meletakkan mangkok yang sudah kosong.

"Bagaimana, _chichi-ue_? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Hinata, membereskan mangkok dan peralatan makan yang lain. Ayahnya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau sudah repot-repot memasak dan menjagaku tanpa henti," kalimat itu turut terpancar dari mata Hiashi. Wajah yang selalu berperangai keras itu kini menatap tulus putrinya.

Hinata tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. "Tidak masalah. Aku senang _chichi-ue_ sudah tak apa sekarang."

"Kalau begitu hari ini istirahatlah. Pasti kau lelah setelah dua hari kurang tidur."

Senyum Hinata sedikit luntur. "Ah, sebenarnya...pagi nanti aku ada misi pengawalan ke Sunagakure."

Kernyitan kembali muncul di wajah Hiashi yang sudah dihiasi kerutan. "Misi keluar desa? Lalu kenapa kau memaksakan diri menjagaku?"

Suara tegas Hiashi membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku...tak ingin kehilangan anggota keluargaku lagi..." jawabnya dengan suara kecil. "Anggota keluarga yang lain sibuk dengan misi masing-masing, ja-jadi..."

Kalimat—terutama yang pertama—yang diucapkan dengan takut-takut itu sontak melebarkan mata Hiashi. Hening beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya pria itu menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki sifat terlalu baik dan tak bisa meninggalkan orang yang butuh bantuan. Persis dengan ibumu," mulai Hiashi yang membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Tapi tak kusangka kau juga mewarisi sifat keras kepalaku."

Hiashi mengabaikan tatapan bingung putrinya, ia merogoh saku bajunya dalam diam.

"Kau pasti tak akan meninggalkan tugasmu dan tetap bersikeras menjalankan misi apapun yang terjadi. Pergilah, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan. Sebagai gantinya bawalah ini," Hiashi meletakkan benda yang diambil dari sakunya ke telapak tangan Hinata.

Hinata menatap terpana benda itu. Sebuah bel kecil transparan berwarna ungu dengan rumbai tali merah sebagai gantungannya tersampir manis di telapak tangannya.

"I-ini..." ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Itu kubeli di kuil Negara Oni ketika menjalankan misi bersama Hanabi. Begitu melihatnya, kupikir ini pasti cocok untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai jimat agar kau berhasil dalam misi ini," terang Hiashi, menjawab segala pertanyaan di benak Hinata.

Melihat putrinya masih tak mampu berkata-kata, Hiashi melanjutkan, "Kau sering tampak tenggelam dalam pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini, Hinata. Ingatlah satu hal, jika kau merasa bimbang maka lakukanlah yang kau anggap benar, ikutilah apa kata hatimu. Dan jika misi kali ini adalah pengawalan, kerahkan segenap kesungguhanmu untuk melindunginya. Kau sudah melakukannya padaku sekarang, dan kau tinggal menerapkannya pada orang yang harus kau lindungi," Hiashi meletakkan tangan besarnya di pundak putrinya.

"Kau adalah putriku, karenanya kau pasti bisa."

Senyuman khas seorang ayah yang jarang diperlihatkan padanya itu tak ayal membuat Hinata termenung tak percaya. Hatinya menghangat mendapat kata-kata penyemangat dari ayahnya yang selama ini selalu ia segani.

Hinata tersenyum, menutup kedua maniknya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih, _chichi-ue_... Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," ia mengenggam hadiah itu dalam kedua tangannya, membawanya ke depan dada seolah itu adalah benda yang paling berharga.

Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Tak peduli dengan segala hal pelik yang terjadi antara Naruto dan dirinya, misi kali ini adalah untuk melindungi Naruto. Dan tak peduli siapapun yang bersanding di sampingnya, sampai kapanpun Naruto adalah orang yang berarti baginya.

Kali ini ia akan melupakan segala konfliknya terhadap pemuda itu. Seperti Neji yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi dirinya dan Naruto, itu pulalah yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

_Aku akan berjuang keras dalam misi ini...sebagai pelindung bagi Naruto-_kun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Glossary:**

_**Anmitsu**_**= makanan pencuci mulut khas Jepang yang terdiri dari mochi, kacang merah, agar-agar, dan buah-buahan yang disajikan dengan sirup manis**

_**Charter**_**= surat (tulisan pada batu, tembaga, kertas, dan sebagainya) resmi yang berisi pernyataan atau peneguhan sesuatu**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Gomen gomen, porsi romance di chapter ini sedikit, karena harus ada penjelasan tentang misi dan adegan Hinata merawat ayahnya. Fi mohon maaf kalau ada yang aneh dalam misinya, Fi benar-benar nggak ahli dalam hal-hal begini! Tapi tetap harus Fi coba karena tuntutan alur. X(

Familiar dengan jimat yang diberikan Hiashi? Hehe, Fi terinspirasi dari bel milik Shion—hanya saja diberi sedikit modifikasi. Entah kenapa rasanya bel seperti ini cocok dengan imej Hinata. Bel ini akan cukup berperan dalam alur cerita nanti.

Feel free to give your comments! They'll encourage me a lot. ^^

Flame tidak akan Fi anggap, karena Fi percaya selalu ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan makian tak berdasar.

See you guys later! ^^

**Arigatou gozaimashita—FiDhysta, 2014**


	6. Mission Starts

Uwaaa, yurushite, minnaaa... Minggu lalu Fi nggak sempat update, soalnya minggu-minggu ini Fi sibuk banget di real life. Maaf, maaf X( #ojigi#. Sebagai permintaan maaf, hari ini Fi update dua chapter sekaligus. Sekali lagi Fi minta maaf, ya. :')

**Balasan review dari chapter sebelumnya:**

**Andry: **Hmm.. Narusaku di sini cuma temenan kok, yah tapi memang Naruto masih nggak peka jadi dia masih menganggap dia suka Sakura. Nanti ada bagiannya dia sadar sepenuhnya kok :). Chapter 5 memang persiapan untuk kelanjutan cerita, jadi maaf ya kalau datar :). Okay ini sudah lanjut.. Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Arez: **Thank you very much! Thanks for your RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**May: **Hahaha, salah satu karma buat Naruto, tuh #nyengirsetan. Tapi nggak akan lama dicuekin kok :). Hmm.. Jujur Fi masih bingung sama Sasuke, apa dia lebih baik balik ke Konoha atau melanglangbuana? Ada saran? Hha. Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Kaoru Mouri: **Nggak apa2 kok, senang Kaoru-san kembali lagi. ^^ Iya, pairing akhirnya Naruhina. Terima kasih RnR dan semangatnya! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Guest000000: **Waaa, maaf ya Fi nggak bisa update cepat. Sibuk banget, sih X(. Ini update dua chapter sekaligus kok. Semoga nggak mengecewakan, ya :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Bizzare13: **Artinya 'Cinta Kasih/Kasih Sayang untuk Hinata'. Semoga Fi nggak salah, hehe :). Thank yoouu.. Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Durara: **Naruhina chapter 6 memang nyaris nggak ada, tapi chapter 7 ada kok :). Fi ingin membuat proses Naruto perlahan tapi pasti :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Ayame: **Maaf ya, Fi nggak bisa update cepat.. Ini update 2 chapter sekaligus, kok :). Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

Reviewer login silakan cek inbox, ya. ^^

Chapter ini mengandung banyak adegan Kibahina, karena Naruto harus mendapat pukulan keras untuk menyadari perasaannya. Untuk yang nggak suka Kibahina, silakan dilewat saja. Dan untuk yang request scene Naruhina, mulai chapter 7, ya :).

Happy reading minna-san, hope you like it! ^^

* * *

**.**

**~Hinata no Tame no Aijou~**

**ヒナタのための愛情**

**A Naruto Fanfic by FiDhysta**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Naruhina, lots of Kibahina in this chapter—You have been warned!**

**Warning: Newbie, OOC, Typo(s), Canon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**.**

**If you don't like, just click the 'back' button, okay? ^^**

**.**

**Summary: **Penolakan Naruto berdampak berat bagi hati Hinata. Meskipun diliputi rasa ragu, Hinata mencoba untuk menghargai keputusan tersebut, kemudian membuka hatinya untuk orang lain—orang yang tanpa disadarinya selalu ada kapanpun tanpa ia minta. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun harus belajar untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan, sebelum kesempatan itu terlewat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan. "Aku bisa saja mencarikannya untukmu, asalkan..."

**.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Mission Starts**_

**.**

Gerbang Konohagakure serasa tak pernah lekang oleh waktu, terbukti dari strukturnya yang tetap kokoh di usianya yang sudah puluhan tahun. Jelas sekali penduduk Konoha merawat gerbang itu dengan baik, karena menurut mereka gerbang adalah hal pertama yang akan dilihat pendatang sebelum memasuki desa, sehingga harus memberikan kesan pertama yang baik.

Gerbang jugalah yang akan dilihat terakhir oleh _shinobi_ sebelum melaksanakan misi keluar desa, sehingga harus meninggalkan kesan yang baik dan harapan agar para _shinobi_ akan kembali dengan selamat.

Seperti halnya kelima _shinobi _yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang tersebut. Namun alih-alih memandangi gerbang desa dengan perasaan rindu karena akan segera meninggalkan desa tercinta, tampak beberapa dari mereka menekuk wajah menahan kesal. Sesekali terdengar geraman berbahaya dari seorang gadis yang berambut merah muda.

Keheningan mereka terpecah tatkala seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning mencolok berlari mendekat dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ransel berukuran sedang menggantung di tangan kanannya.

"Hoooi! Maaf, maaf!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari. Setelah bergabung di tempat teman-temannya, sang gadis merah mudalah yang pertama bereaksi dengan menjitak keras kepala kuning itu.

"Kau pikir sekarang pukul berapa, Naruto? Jangan mentang-mentang kau adalah delegasi makanya kau jadi sok, ya!" bentak Sakura dengan urat menonjol di pelipisnya. Naruto mengkerut dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-_chan_... Kalau pagi-pagi jangan marah-marah, nanti cepat tu—" candaan tak tahu situasi itu segera terhenti begitu aura membunuh muncul di sekitar Sakura, membuat rambut pinknya serasa melayang-layang menyeramkan. Naruto sontak menutup rapat mulutnya dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Apapun posisimu dalam suatu misi, kau harus tetap bersikap disiplin, Naruto. Kenapa? Karena itu menunjukkan profesionalitas sebagai seorang _shinobi_."

Kalimat itu berasal dari pemuda berjubah panjang dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto menatap pemuda itu dengan dongkol. _Tolong jelaskan sekali lagi kenapa orang ini yang menjadi ketua dalam misi ini?_

"Hinata, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar nama itu disebut, kepala Naruto segera berputar ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Hinata yang menguap, dengan Kiba yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kamu terlihat kurang fit. Apa kamu bisa tetap menjalankan misi?" tanya Kiba lagi. Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis yang menyamarkan muka lelahnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Kiba-_kun_. Hanya sedikit kurang tidur, tapi bukan masalah," Hinata meyakinkan pemuda itu.

Raut cemas Kiba masih belum hilang, namun ia akhirnya mengangguk. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada sesuatu yang tersampir manis di balik kerah jaket Hinata.

"Hinata, apa itu? Aku baru melihatnya hari ini, barang baru, ya?" tanya Kiba, tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bel kecil yang tergantung di baju Hinata.

Senyum simpul terpatri di wajah cantik Hinata. "Ini hadiah dari _chichi-ue_. Katanya jimat supaya aku berhasil dalam misi ini," jawabnya lembut.

"Manis sekali. Cocok untukmu," puji Kiba, membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah gadis itu. Ia lalu berterima kasih dengan malu-malu.

Naruto memperhatikan semua itu dalam diam. Inilah alasan dirinya datang terlambat. Dia bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya berperilaku wajar dengan Hinata yang menghindarinya, bagaimana ia meminta maaf padanya dengan pasangan kekasih ini dalam misi yang sama—membuatnya tidur terlambat.

Tatapan mereka bertemu ketika Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, mungkin insting tajam membuatnya merasa diperhatikan. Naruto tersentak. Namun yang ia lihat setelahnya membuat matanya melebar tak percaya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, sebelum segera kembali mengalihkan wajahnya dengan kikuk. Suatu reaksi yang sama sekali tak diperkirakan Naruto, membuatnya diam mematung.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah siap, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" kata Sai setelah mengikatkan sebuah gulungan di pinggangnya. Ajakan itu menyadarkan Naruto kembali pada tugasnya hari ini, ia segera menyampirkan ransel ke bahunya.

"Ya, kita berangkat sekarang," putus Shino dan segera melompat meninggalkan desa, diikuti dengan anggota tim lainnya.

.

.

.

Keenam _shinobi_ itu melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan lainnya menyusuri hutan. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan-_nya, dan ia menyadari keberadaan _shinobi_ lain jauh di belakang mereka. Ia merapat pada Kiba yang menunggangi Akamaru, menyampaikan kecemasannya.

"Kiba-_kun_..." panggilnya pelan. Kiba segera mengerti tanpa harus mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya. Ini bukan bau _shinobi_ dari Konoha," timpal Kiba yang waspada sejak keberangkatan mereka. Ia beralih pada Shino di sebelahnya. "Oi, Shino! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Shino terus fokus pada pepohonan di hadapannya. "Untuk sementara ini biarkan saja, kita tak tahu mereka musuh atau bukan. Hinata, teruslah waspada dan awasi mereka dengan _byakugan_. Prioritas kita adalah mengawal Naruto, dan bertarung hanya akan kita lakukan dalam keadaan darurat," perintah Shino yang dijawab dengan anggukan tegas Hinata.

Naruto melirik ke belakang, timbul rasa gatal dari dalam dirinya untuk menghajar orang yang berpotensi menjadi musuh mereka. Tapi kali ini misinya bukanlah mengutamakan kekerasan, ia harus belajar untuk tetap tenang dan melihat situasi. Ia kembali fokus pada pepohonan di depan tanpa melonggarkan kewaspadaan.

.

Setelah hampir setengah hari menyusuri hutan, stamina para remaja itu mulai terkuras. Hinata yang sejak awal tak dalam kondisi seratus persen, mulai merasakan pandangannya mengabur. Pijakannya di salah satu dahan tergelincir, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari pohon menuju tebing di bawahnya.

Ia memekik ketika tubuhnya menabrak tepian tebing, namun ia tak lantas berhenti terjun bebas dari sana. Matanya terbelalak ngeri melihat sungai jauh di dasar jurang. Bayangan dirinya yang terjerembab di bawah sana tak lepas dari otaknya—sampai tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti tertarik gravitasi.

Mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, dilihatnya Naruto yang tengah mendekapnya dengan terengah-engah, kaki kanannya menempel pada tepian tebing dengan bantuan _chakra_. Sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada akar pohon yang menjuntai sementara tangan yang lain melingkari pinggangnya, mencegah tubuhnya terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto panik, yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Hinata yang masih _shock_. Naruto membuang nafas lega, lalu membawa tubuh mereka ke atas tebing, di mana teman-temannya berdiri dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Hinata? Hati-hatilah, itu tadi bahaya sekali," terlontar ungkapan cemas dari Sakura yang segera menghampiri Hinata, mendorong Naruto menjauh.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum lemah, "M-maafkan aku. Tadi pandanganku mendadak kabur dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan..." ia berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila karena dua alasan—rasa tegang ketika jatuh dan kedekatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu di sini. Kenapa? Karena stamina kita sudah terkuras dan akan berbahaya jika kita memaksakan diri," ujar Shino yang langsung disetujui anggota lainnya.

Kiba memperhatikan Hinata yang masih mengatur nafasnya, dan tak lama ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hinata...itu..." Kiba menunjuk jaket bagian atas Hinata, yang segera diikuti oleh gadis itu. Sadar apa yang dimaksud Kiba, air muka Hinata berubah pucat.

"Belku...hilang!" seru Hinata tak percaya. Hadiah pertama dari ayahnya, jimat yang sangat berharga berisi harapan untuk keberhasilan misinya. "Ti-tidak mungkin..." bisik Hinata, suaranya mulai bergetar.

Teman-temannya yang lain ikut memasang wajah khawatir. "Apa jangan-jangan...terlepas saat kamu jatuh tadi?" tanya Sakura melirik tebing itu.

Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_—berniat mencari lokasi belnya, namun baru beberapa detik ia sudah mengerang menahan sakit di kepalanya. Pandangannya pun kembali mengabur.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kenapa? Karena kau sudah menggunakan _byakugan_ terus menerus setengah hari ini, kau butuh istirahat," tutur Shino. Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pasrah.

Melihat raut wajah Hinata yang begitu kecewa membuat Kiba berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bisa saja mencarikannya untukmu, Hinata. Asalkan..." kalimat menggantung Kiba sontak membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut. Sebuah seringai kemudian muncul di wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu. "...Asalkan kamu menciumku! Bagaimana?" satu kedipan mata jahil menyusul.

Kedua manik pucat Hinata terbelalak diikuti dengan rona merah menjalari wajahnya. "E-eeh? I-itu...k-kenapa—" ucapan yang tergagap itu terpotong oleh tawa renyah Kiba.

"Simpan itu buat nanti. Aku pergi dulu!" Kiba menepuk kepala kekasihnya sebelum mengunggangi Akamaru yang menyalak riang, lalu menuruni tebing dengan hati-hati. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tercenung dan _shinobi_ lainnya yang menyaksikan dengan seksama.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari salah satunya. "Aiih... Panas nih, panas," Sakura mendengus geli, yang dibalas dengan bantahan Hinata yang malu dan gelagapan.

Naruto tak dapat ikut bersuara kali ini. Sifat cerewetnya hilang entah ke mana, digantikan dengan rasa tak suka melihat Kiba yang menggoda Hinata seperti itu. Karena reaksi Hinata setelah diselamatkannya hilang tak berbekas, kini hanya tersisa Hinata yang salah tingkah atas godaan Kiba.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam sejak kepergian Kiba, dan belum ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan segera kembali. Hari sudah mulai gelap, para anggota tim yang menghabiskan waktu dengan beristirahat mulai merasa cemas.

"Hei, apa Kiba tidak pergi terlalu lama?" tanya Naruto pada siapapun yang mendengarnya, "Dia nggak nyasar, 'kan?"

"Seharusnya tidak mungkin. Kenapa? Karena Kiba memiliki penciuman yang tajam dan akan mudah melacak posisi kita," jawab Shino tetap dengan nada datar. Namun alisnya bertaut, jelas ia juga mencemaskan sahabatnya itu.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Kiba yang masih nihil. Raut khawatir jelas kentara di wajah ayunya.

"A-apa terjadi sesuatu? Ini salahku... Gara-gara dia mencari barangku yang hilang..." suaranya mulai bergetar, "Aku akan pergi mencarinya!" ujarnya lebih tegas, segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura lekas menahan lengan Hinata. "Jangan, Hinata! Kamu belum pulih, pergi dalam kegelapan tanpa _byakugan_ hanya akan mendatangkan bahaya untukmu!"

Kata-kata yang tak dapat disangkal itu membuat Hinata menunduk lemas, menggigit bibirnya dengan kecewa.

Naruto tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia ikut bangkit, lalu berkata dengan lantang, "Kalau begitu aku akan mencari dengan _kagebunshin_!"

Shino menggeleng. "Itu sama saja, Naruto. Kau akan pergi tanpa arah dan tak tahu keadaan sekitar," sahutnya.

Naruto mendecih. "Lalu apa kita hanya diam saja dan tak melakukan apapun? Kiba adalah teman kita, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tukasnya. Meskipun ada sedikit rasa tak suka pada Kiba yang dekat dengan Hinata, rasa keadilan dan kepedulian Naruto kembali muncul jika berkaitan dengan keselamatan teman-temannya.

Semua terdiam sejenak, hingga Sai menyuarakan idenya. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang mencarinya dari atas? Pencarian akan lebih mudah dilakukan dari langit," tuturnya tenang.

Saran Sai adalah yang paling masuk akal sejauh ini. Ketika Shino menyetujuinya dan baru akan memberi perintah untuk berangkat, sekonyong-konyong sebuah sosok menyeruak dari semak-semak dan mendarat di tempat mereka, sukses mengejutkan semua yang ada di situ.

Sikap waspada mereka melunak tatkala menyadari siapa sosok itu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan, nafas terengah-engah dan beberapa luka kecil di wajahnya, berpegangan pada anjing putih besar di sampingnya yang juga tampak agak kotor.

"Kiba!" teriak para _shinobi_ itu, nada lega terdengar dalam suara mereka. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kiba yang masih mengatur nafasnya nyengir sebelum menjawab. "Aku dihadang oleh seorang ninja Kusagakure sewaktu sedang mencari bel Hinata di daerah pinggir sungai. Aku tak tahu apa tujuannya, dia tiba-tiba menyerangku sewaktu aku lengah. Terpaksa aku dan Akamaru melawannya, ternyata dia lumayan tangguh juga sehingga butuh waktu lama untuk mengalahkannya."

"Apa itu ninja yang mengikuti kita sepanjang perjalanan tadi?" tanya Sai.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku bahkan tak tahu rupa dan asal ninja yang mengikuti kita tadi."

"Sebaiknya kita tetap waspada. Kenapa? Sudah ada musuh yang berani menyerang. Jika penyerang Kiba adalah satu dari para pengejar tadi, ada kemungkinan akan ada serangan lainnya," tutur Shino yang diikuti anggukan anggota tim lainnya.

Kiba menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian cemas," kali ini ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang masih menunduk, "Hinata, aku tak bisa menemukan belmu. Maaf ya, lain kali aku carikan la—"

Gerakan tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan kalimat Kiba. Gadis itu meraih lengan jaket Kiba, menyandarkan dahinya di bahu pemuda yang terkejut itu.

"Tak usah pikirkan itu..." bisik Hinata. Kiba tampaknya akan segera mengeluarkan candaan atas suara Hinata yang begitu lemah, namun urung tatkala dilihatnya kedua bahu Hinata yang bergetar.

"K-kupikir kamu kenapa-kenapa..." Hinata mengencangkan pegangannya seraya berbisik lirih. "Syu-syukurlah...Kiba-_kun_ baik-baik saja..." isakan dari bibir gadis itu mulai terdengar. Tatapan Kiba melembut, segera ia rangkulkan sebelah tangannya melingkari pundak Hinata.

"Aku sempat berpikir...G-gara-gara aku Kiba-_kun_ jadi—"

"Ssssh," potong Kiba cepat. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja, 'kan?" ucap Kiba menenangkan gadis itu.

Para _shinobi_ yang lain menyaksikan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mereka pikir ini adalah waktu untuk mereka berdua, dan bukan hak mereka untuk menginterupsi. Semua orang di sana memandang pasangan itu dengan senyum lembut atau sekedar wajah lega—kecuali satu orang.

Si pemuda pirang yang tadi paling berisik, kini hanya membisu menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan pedih.

.

.

.

Malam yang semakin larut memaksa tim delegasi dari Konoha untuk berkemah. Mereka memilih dataran yang agak tinggi, tak terlalu dikelilingi pepohonan agar dapat lebih meningkatkan pengawasan. Kiba duduk di sebuah batang pohon tumbang, mengamati kobaran tenang api unggun di depannya. Malam hari di akhir musim gugur memang dingin sehingga mereka harus membuat api unggun sebagai penghangat.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Kiba menoleh dan melihat pacar cantiknya tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum, di tangannya terdapat dua cangkir yang mengepulkan asap.

Kiba balas tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk tempat si sebelahnya sebagai isyarat agar gadis itu ikut duduk. "Tidak ada. Hanya menikmati pancaran api unggun."

"Luka-lukamu sudah baikan? Ini, minumlah selagi hangat," Hinata menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada Kiba lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, ini hanya luka kecil," pemuda itu terkekeh, "Kenapa kamu belum tidur? Ini 'kan giliranku jaga malam."

Hinata menyeruput tehnya. "Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Boleh, 'kan?" senyum Hinata manis, membuat Kiba memalingkan wajahnya yang agak merona sebelum mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Hinata..." Kiba memecah keheningan yang tercipta sesaat.

"Hm?"

"Kullihat pagi tadi kamu sudah mau tersenyum pada Naruto. Kalian sudah baikan?" tanya pemuda itu yang sedikit mengejutkan Hinata. Gadis itu kembali meminum tehnya kemudian menunduk.

"E-emm...kami belum sempat membicarakan tentang itu," jawab Hinata. Ia memandang tak fokus api unggun di hadapannya, gerakannya yang tenang mendayu-dayu.

"Tapi sebelum memulai misi ini, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku tak boleh terus berlarut dalam masalahku sendiri, tenggelam dalam kegundahan sedangkan tugas menantiku di depan mata. Tak peduli apa yang telah terjadi, Naruto-_kun_ tetap _shinobi_ yang dibanggakan Konoha, dia tetap teman kita yang berharga. Karena itu aku akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk melindunginya," Hinata menatap Kiba di akhir kalimatnya. Sebuah senyum penuh keyakinan terukir di sana.

Kiba tertegun mendengar pemaparan Hinata, lalu tertawa kecil sambil menutup matanya. Ia menepuk pelan kepala bersurai panjang nan halus itu.

"Kamu bertambah dewasa ya, Hinata," komentarnya yang membuat Hinata tersipu. "Ah, ya, aku mau menagih imbalanmu!" sahut Kiba yang berganti dengan nada jenaka.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "I-imbalan apa?"

Kiba menyeringai.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Hinata. Tadi 'kan aku bilang, aku akan mencarikan belmu yang hilang asalkan kamu menciumku. Nah, mana imbalannya?"

Mata Hinata sontak melebar dengan wajah merona merah. "E-eh?! T-tapi bukannya Kiba-_kun_ tak berhasil menemukannya?" ia gelagapan, apalagi ketika tangan Kiba mulai menyelusup ke tengkuknya.

Kiba memasang muka cemberut. "Setidaknya masa' kamu tak mau menghadiahkan apapun atas usahaku ini, Hinata?" melihat Hinata yang terdiam dan alisnya sedikit menurun, Kiba tahu gadis itu menganggap serius kata-katanya dan mengingat dirinya yang berakhir diserang ninja tak dikenal.

Pemuda itu kemudian menghentikan candaannya, menatap kedua mata bulan itu lurus-lurus. Ia tahu gadis ini terlalu mudah merasa bersalah. "Bercanda, bercanda. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja, kok."

Meskipun hanya candaan, Hinata tetap tak bisa mengenyahkan rasa bersalah di hatinya terhadap pria yang telah menempuh bahaya demi dirinya ini. Ia memberikan senyum lembutnya, mengabaikan jantungnya yang sudah berpacu karena kedekatan mereka sekarang.

"Ma-maaf ya, kamu jadi menghadapi bahaya gara-gara aku. T-terima kasih untuk usahamu, Kiba-_kun_," ucap Hinata pelan.

Kiba tersenyum. Itulah yang ingin didengarnya, sebelum ia menarik tengkuk gadisnya mendekat. Mata Hinata terpejam erat karena kejutan yang dirasakannya ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kiba. Tangan Kiba di tengkuknya kini berpindah melingkari bahu Hinata seraya menariknya agar lebih mendekat. Aroma teh dirasakan Kiba dari Hinata, yang membuatnya tak dapat berhenti mengecup bibir mungil itu.

Debaran jantung Hinata menggila sekarang. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar tak lagi merasakan pegangan di cangkirnya yang sudah kosong, membuat benda itu terlepas dan jatuh di tanah tanpa suara. Atau tanpa suara bagi mereka berdua saja, karena mereka seolah kebal terhadap semua suara di sekitar.

Karena Uzumaki Naruto bisa mendengar jelas suara cangkir yang terjatuh itu.

.

Seorang remaja pria duduk bersandar di bawah pohon, gelap dan dinginnya malam tak menjadi pengganggu baginya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Giginya digertakkan, kepalan tangannya mengencang hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Namun semua itu tak kunjung menghilangkan rasa ngilu yang menusuk di sudut hatinya.

Shino yang baru selesai memenuhi panggilan alam dan akan kembali ke tendanya melihat sosok pria itu lalu memanggilnya.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah harusnya sekarang kau jaga malam menggantikan Kiba?"

Naruto melirik Shino tajam, kemudian kembali membuang muka sambil mendengus. "Khe, buat apa? Sepertinya dia justru menikmati saat-saat jaga malam bersama pacarnya," tukas Naruto sinis.

Menyadari ada yang salah dengan temannya satu ini, Shino mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke tenda dan memilih untuk duduk di samping Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tak bereaksi dan terkesan tak mempedulikannya.

"Kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, sebaiknya kau bercerita. Kenapa? Karena kita adalah teman," kalimat itu masih tak dihiraukan Naruto yang semakin menautkan alisnya. Shino pun memilih untuk lebih frontal. Ia tak suka diabaikan begini.

"Kiba menyukai Hinata semenjak _genin_, kau tahu."

Akhirnya Shino sukses mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh cepat ke arahnya dengan mata membulat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan mereka. Untuk informasimu, Kiba mulai menaruh hati pada Hinata semenjak kami menjadi rekan di tim delapan. Namun dia lebih memilih untuk berada di sisinya dan mendukungnya, karena mengetahui Hinata sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil," tutur Shino yang mengejutkan Naruto.

"Beberapa kali Kiba menyindirmu tentang Hinata—agar kau bisa menyadari perasaan Hinata padamu, tapi tampaknya kau sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Kenapa aku bisa tahu semua ini? Karena aku selalu memperhatikan teman-temanku," lanjutnya.

Entah mendapat bisikan dari Tuhan—atau otaknya mendadak berfungsi baik, benak Naruto dengan cepat menemukan beberapa adegan yang dimaksud Shino dan memutar ulangnya.

.

"_Lho, Hinata, ya? Kenapa sembunyi?"_

_BRUKK_

"_Hei, Hinata?! Hinata, sadarlah!"_

"_Kenapa sih kamu selalu pingsan saat ada Naruto?"_

.

Itu adalah adegan saat ia kembali bertemu tim delapan setelah pulang ke Konoha dari misi menyelamatkan Gaara. Belum selesai sampai di situ, otaknya kembali menemukan potongan memori lainnya ketika Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ yang lalu, di mana seluruh aliansi tiba dan bergabung di tempatnya.

.

"_Kakashi, Guy, maaf menunggu!"_

"_Naruto-_kun_, kau tak apa-apa?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Heh, kau tak usah banyak tingkah hanya karena Hinata sudah datang, Naruto!"_

.

Naruto tertegun. Setelah Shino membahasnya sekarang, barulah Naruto mengerti. Kiba memang tampak menyentilnya agar sadar akan keberadaan Hinata. Tapi selama ini ia tak pernah menyadarinya.

"Kudengar, mereka berpacaran tak lama setelah kau menolak Hinata," lanjut Shino lagi yang menghentikan Naruto dari lamunannya. Rasa kesal kembali datang, diliriknya Shino dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Ya, suatu kebetulan yang cantik sekali, bukan?" sindir Naruto.

Pemuda berjubah itu menghadap Naruto, alisnya bertaut. "Aku sudah dengar dari mereka. Setelah menerima penolakanmu, Hinata bercerita pada Kiba yang mencemaskannya karena terus murung. Selesai mendengarkan cerita Hinata, Kiba menyatakan perasaannya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana perasaan seorang pemuda yang selalu mendukung gadis yang disukainya, namun kemudian harus menyaksikan gadis itu menangis karena ditolak oleh pria pujaannya? Tindakan Kiba adalah hal yang logis. Kenapa? Karena Kiba juga masih manusia," Naruto bisa merasakan Shino tengah menatapnya tajam dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

Melihat Naruto yang masih membisu, Shino melanjutkan lagi. "Dan kurasa Hinata juga sedang berusaha. Kenapa? Karena mereka tampak sebagai pasangan serasi sekarang."

Dengan itu Shino bangkit, menepuk sekali pundak Naruto yang tertunduk tak bergeming, lalu berjalan memasuki tendanya.

Sekarang Naruto mengerti, itulah yang terjadi. Kalimat kejam yang diucapkannya pada Hinata tempo hari sungguh tak berdasar. Ia harus segera meluruskannya pada Hinata.

_Tapi..._

Timbul rasa sesak di dada Naruto ketika memikirkan gadis itu. Kalaupun ia meminta maaf, akankah ada yang berubah mengenai hubungan mereka? Akankah pemikiran Hinata tentangnya berubah?

_Ah, untuk apa memusingkan yang seperti ini... Toh, Hinata juga sudah nyaman dengan Kiba sebagai kekasihnya._

Sebenarnya itulah yang disugestikan Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri, namun hatinya tak mau bekerja sama. Bayangan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat akan bertukar _shift_ jaga malam tadi tak bisa lepas dari otaknya, membuat hatinya terasa terbakar oleh rasa kesal bercampur dengan sesak yang menusuk.

Mendengar gosip dari orang lain beberapa hari yang lalu memang membuatnya terkejut, tapi ia tak menyangka jika menyaksikan secara langsung seperti ini akan memberikan dampak yang jauh berbeda.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang kusut. "Brengsek... Berhentilah memikirkannya, sialan!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Note:**

**Flashback singkat Naruto adalah cuplikan dari chapter 282 dan 611.**

**.**

**A/N: **Uwaaa, please bear with me! Semua adegan Kibahina di chapter ini perlu ada sebagai pukulan buat Naruto, sehingga kelak dia bisa mengambil tindakan sendiri. X(

Chapter ini akhir dari bagian kedua, mulai chapter depan masuk bagian ketiga. Porsi Naruhina juga akan mulai bertambah.

Flame tidak akan Fi anggap, karena Fi percaya selalu ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan makian tak berdasar.

Chapter 7 sudah tersedia, silakan klik 'next'! ^^

**Arigatou gozaimashita—FiDhysta, 2014**


	7. I'll Protect You

Selamat datang di bagian ketiga! Chapter ini Fi update bersamaan dengan chapter 6 sebagai permintaan maaf atas keterlambatan Fi meng-update X(. Untuk memenuhi request, mulai chapter ini ada scene Naruhina. ^^

Happy reading minna-san, hope you like it! ^^

* * *

**.**

**~Hinata no Tame no Aijou~**

**ヒナタのための愛情**

**A Naruto Fanfic by FiDhysta**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Naruhina, Kibahina**

**Warning: Newbie, OOC, Typo(s), Canon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**.**

**If you don't like, just click the 'back' button, okay? ^^**

**.**

**Summary: **Penolakan Naruto berdampak berat bagi hati Hinata. Meskipun diliputi rasa ragu, Hinata mencoba untuk menghargai keputusan tersebut, kemudian membuka hatinya untuk orang lain—orang yang tanpa disadarinya selalu ada kapanpun tanpa ia minta. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun harus belajar untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan, sebelum kesempatan itu terlewat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan. "Kali ini aku yang akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi!"

**.**

**Part III: Naruto's Part**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

_**I'll Protect You**_

**.**

Suara burung-burung berkicauan menggelitik telingaku, membuatku terjaga dari tidurku yang terasa singkat. Aku mengerjapkan mata, rasa kantuk masih jelas tertinggal dan membuat mataku terasa berat. Dengan mengumpulkan tenaga, aku mengubah posisiku yang berbaring menjadi terduduk. Kulirik orang di sebelahku yang masih tertidur pulas. Heh, cowok berkulit pias itu ternyata bisa juga tampak seperti bayi.

Menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningku yang tak terasa gatal—mungkin hanya gerakan refleks setelah bangun tidur—sembari mengumpulkan nyawa, aku berpikir untuk mencuci muka agar rasa kantukku hilang. Perjalanan ke Suna akan segera dilanjutkan, dan lebih baik aku sudah siap lebih dulu daripada menunggu perintah Shino yang menyebalkan itu.

_Haah... Seseorang, tolong ingatkan aku SEKALI LAGI kenapa orang itu yang menjadi ketua tim_.

.

Air sungai kecil yang dingin sukses melepaskan rasa berat di kedua mataku. Rasa segar yang mengalir itu membuatku mendesah lega.

Semalam aku baru masuk tenda kira-kira sejam setelah Shino meninggalkanku, itupun aku tak bisa langsung tidur. Perkataannya kemarin membuatku memikirkan banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalaku—yang kata orang berkapasitas kecil ini. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah karena sudah berpikiran buruk pada Hinata dan Kiba, awalnya kukira pria itu hanya memanfaatkan keadaan untuk memacari Hinata yang baru kutolak. Tak kusangka rupanya dia sudah menyukai Hinata sejak dulu.

Layaknya Hinata yang selalu memperhatikanku sejak dulu.

Dadaku berdenyit. Perasaan asing ini kembali datang, padahal semalam aku sudah mati-matian bersugesti untuk melupakannya kalau sudah bangun tidur. Aku tak menyukai ini. Rasa yang sama dengan yang datang ketika aku menyaksikan ciuman mereka kemarin.

Aku berdecih. Sial, sekarang rasa kesal itu datang lagi bersama sesuatu yang menusuk. Cepat-cepat aku menggelengkan kepala, berharap semua ketidaknyamanan ini segera sirna. Aku tak bisa seperti ini sementara berada satu tim dengan mereka. Selain itu aku masih harus meminta maaf pada Hinata tentang perbuatanku hari itu.

_Tapi...dengan keadaan seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa—_

"N-Naruto-_kun_?"

Hampir saja jantungku melompat dari tempat peristirahatannya. Aku berbalik dan melihat _dia_ berdiri di situ, rambut panjangnya sedikit tak rapi—namun tetap menjuntai indah di balik punggungnya. Segenap tenaga aku berusaha agar tak terlihat panik.

"_O-ohayou_, Hinata. Baru bangun?" tampaknya aku berhasil. Suaraku terdengar normal.

Gadis itu kembali menunduk dengan pipi bersemu kemerahan. Secercah rasa hangat masuk ke dadaku melihat ekspresi wajarnya. _Dia masih merona di hadapanku_. Entah kenapa aku senang dengan hal sepele ini. Serasa nostalgia.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanyaku basa-basi. Aku ingat kemarin dia terlihat tidak fit.

Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. "I-iya. Aku sudah baikan setelah tidur nyenyak semalam. S-setelah menemani Kiba-_kun_ sebentar, aku langsung tidur," jawabnya malu-malu.

Jawaban salah.

Kenapa harus menyebutkan namanya? Rasa hangat yang baru sejenak mampir di hatiku segera luntur digantikan dengan dingin yang menusuk. Kukatupkan mulutku rapat-rapat agar tak mengatakan hal-hal yang tak perlu. Aku tak mungkin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Mungkin merasa tak nyaman atas keheningan yang tercipta, Hinata membuka suaranya.

"Naruto-_kun_..." panggilnya pelan. Aku menatapnya tanpa menyahut. Dia melirikku sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap tanah. "A-aku... Minta maaf."

Kedua mataku melebar. _Apa yang diucapkannya tadi? Kenapa—_

"M-maafkan aku...karena sudah menghindarimu beberapa hari yang lalu. Seharusnya aku tak seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Mulutku terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Kenapa...kenapa dia yang minta maaf? Ini semua salahku, tapi...

"A-aku tak berniat membuat Naruto-_kun_ merasa tak nyaman...ka-karenanya aku minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya, a-aku akan berusaha keras dalam misi kali ini," ucap Hinata lagi. Aku ingin memotong kalimatnya, mengatakan bahwa akulah yang salah—tapi pita suaraku seakan membeku.

"A-aku akan melindungi Naruto-_kun_. Bukan hanya karena Naruto-_kun_ adalah delegasi Konoha dalam misi ini, tapi juga karena Naruto-_kun_ a-adalah temanku yang berharga," dia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, kebulatan tekad nampak di matanya yang berwarna khas itu. "A-aku berjanji."

Aku benci diriku sendiri yang masih tak kuasa mengatakan apapun. Tenggorokanku tercekat, terlalu terpana dengan kata-kata putri sulung Hyuuga ini.

Ketika kurasa aku mulai menguasai diri dan berniat menaggapinya, gadis itu sudah terlebih dulu berbalik, sekilas ia melemparkan sebuah senyum lembut ke arahku. "M-mohon kerja samamu ya, Naruto-_kun_," dan dia mulai melangkah.

_Tidak. Jangan dulu pergi._

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, kedua tanganku sudah melingkari tubuhnya, menariknya sehingga punggungnya tersandar di dadaku. Kudengar pekikan kecil terlepas dari mulutnya, namun aku hanya bereaksi dengan mengeratkan pelukanku.

Otakku seakan ditutupi kabut. Apakah Hinata memang sekecil ini? Aku tak pernah memperhatikannya karena dia selalu mengenakan jaket tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi merasakan dirinya di dalam lingkaran tanganku...gadis ini terasa begitu kecil dan rapuh.

_Aku ingin melindunginya..._

"Na...Naruto-_kun_...?" bisikannya yang lirih itu memberikan remasan di hatiku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini...?" aku akhirnya menemukan suaraku kembali.

"Eh?"

"Selalu merasa bersalah atas sesuatu yang bukan salahmu... Kenapa kau tak bisa menyalahkan orang lain sekali saja? Kenapa kau tak membenciku saja sekalian?" kurasakan suaraku tak stabil.

Hinata tak menyahut. Aku pun larut dalam pikiranku sendiri sehingga tak menantikan jawabannya.

Namun setelah entah berapa lama, tak sengaja pipiku menyentuh pipinya. _Panas_. Aku meliriknya dan mataku perlahan melebar—kulihat wajahnya yang seluruhnya sudah berwarna merah, hingga menyebar ke telinganya.

Saat itulah seluruh inderaku kembali bekerja. Dari kedua lenganku yang melingkari tubuhnya erat, kurasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu kencang. Dan aku pun merasakan debaranku sendiri yang tak kalah menderu dari dadaku yang menempel di punggungnya.

Dia pasti bisa merasakan debaranku juga.

Sontak kulepaskan Hinata dari pelukanku, wajahku terasa panas. Aku tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk kuucapkan—sehingga yang kulakukan hanya menggerakkan bola mataku asal. Ke manapun asal jangan ke arahnya.

"A-ah... Maaf," akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu kulontarkan, sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkannya yang mematung di sana.

Setibanya di tendaku, aku duduk terengah dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalari wajahku. Tanganku yang gemetar mencengkram jaket di bagian dadaku, masih jelas terasa dentuman tak normal yang disertai desiran aneh dari dalam sana. Aku mengabaikan tatapan heran dan pertanyaan Sai yang baru bangun—aku terlalu sibuk dengan rasa ini.

_Pe-perasaan apa ini?_

.

.

.

Aku meregangkan tanganku jauh-jauh ke atas, setelahnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Sedikit peregangan memang tepat setelah segala acara perundingan dan prosedur yang membosankan itu. Aku berpikir, jika aku nanti menjadi Hokage, apa aku bakal banyak menghadiri kegiatan seperti ini? Membosankan sekali.

"Kalian bisa beristirahat dulu beberapa hari di sini sebelum pulang, kalau kalian bersedia," tawar teman berambut merahku. Kazekage muda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kami menghargai tawaranmu, tapi kami harus segera kembali ke Konoha. Kenapa? Karena kami harus segera melapor pada Tsunade-_sama_, dan masih banyak hal yang harus kami urus di sana," Shino selaku ketua tim menjawab mewakili kami. Gaara lalu mengangguk maklum.

Misi kami di Suna berjalan dengan baik, pertemuan negara _shinobi_ ini telah dilangsungkan dengan lancar. Meskipun awalnya aku tidak biasa berada dalam situasi formal seperti itu, akhirnya aku dapat membiasakan diri juga. Pada dasarnya aku memang orang yang mudah beradaptasi.

Selagi Shino mengobrol dengan Gaara, aku melihat sekeliling. Tak banyak yang berubah dari desa ini semenjak terakhir kali aku ke sini. Kami berjalan menuju gerbang Sunagakure sekarang—Gaara beserta kedua saudaranya berniat mengantarkan kami sampai sana. Selagi melihat-lihat, tak sengaja pandanganku bertemu dengan Hinata. Dia segera membuang muka menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Tak ayal rasa kikuk juga menerpaku. Sejak pagi itu kami memang tak banyak mengobrol—hanya kalau ada hal penting saja. Jujur, aku malu jika mengingat tindakanku yang tiba-tiba itu. Syukurlah aku masih bisa fokus dalam pertemuan tadi.

Tak terasa kami sudah tiba di gerbang masuk Sunagakure.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kami," pamit Shino. Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari mengangguk ramah.

"Gaara, sekali-kali mampirlah ke Konoha! Sudah lama kamu tidak berkunjung ke sana," kataku sebelum balik badan. Kulihat Gaara tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, kapan-kapan aku akan datang berkunjung."

Aku dan teman-temanku melambai seraya berjalan meninggalkan desa di tengah padang pasir itu. Dimulailah perjalanan pulang kami kembali ke Konohagakure tercinta.

.

.

.

"Hehehe, tak kusangka ternyata kamu bisa juga ya, diam dalam acara formal seperti itu," si penjinak anjing menyebalkan berkomentar di tengah-tengah kegiatan kami melompati pepohonan. Perjalanan pulang sudah berjalan lebih dari sehari, dan kini kami mulai memasuki wilayah Negara Hi yang dipenuhi hutan.

Aku mencibir atas kata-kata meremehkan Kiba. "Heh, kau pikir aku selamanya akan membuat onar di mana pun? Suatu saat aku akan menjadi Hokage, kau tahu," balasku kesal. Yah, rasa kesalku masih belum hilang, terutama karena sepanjang perjalanan ini dia terus menempel pada Hinata. Aku juga tak mengerti, tapi kejadian pagi itu serasa menghilang dari ingatannya—dan aku tak menyukai itu.

Kudengar tawa kecil dari gadis berbaju merah di sampingku. "Sudah, jangan terus uring-uringan begitu. Tsunade-_sama_ memang benar saat memilihmu menjadi penggantinya. Setidaknya kamu jadi lebih gampang 'jinak' sekarang."

Aku menekuk alis ke arah gadis itu. "Sakura-_chan_... Kamu mengatakan seolah-olah aku adalah hewan buas yang bisa liar kapan saja," keluhku. Tawa lagi dari teman-temanku.

"T-tapi...kupikir ini adalah kemajuan yang baik untukmu, N-Naruto-_kun_."

Suara lembut itu membuatku segera menoleh ke arah suara—menemukan Hinata yang tak menatapku, namun berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya. Hatiku menghangat.

"Terima kasih...Hinata," ucapku pelan.

Sekonyong-konyong Shino menghentikan langkahnya dan mengejutkan kami semua, dengan refleks kami ikut berhenti dengan isyarat sebelah tangan Shino yang terentang seolah menahan pergerakan kami.

"Ada apa, Shino?" tanyaku heran.

Kedua alis penakluk serangga itu bertaut dalam. "Ada yang datang."

Sontak semua memasang sikap waspada. Tak lama Hinata yang sudah mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya terkejut dan berteriak, "Sebelah kiri!"

Tanpa harus diperintah dua kali, kami melompat ke kanan—dan sepersekian detik setelahnya beberapa _kunai_ peledak menghancurkan dahan tempat kami berpijak sebelumnya. Aku melihat ke arah datangnya _kunai_ tadi, di sana tiga orang pria dengan _hitai-ate_ berlambang Kusagakure berdiri di atas dahan dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat.

"Siapa kalian? Apa-apaan menyerang kami tiba-tiba?!" teriakku marah. Sebelum tiga orang misterius itu menjawab, Kiba menarik nafas tajam seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Pakaian itu...sama seperti yang dikenakan penyerangku waktu itu. Jadi dia bagian dari kalian, hah?!"

Kekehan meremehkan datang dari salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam. "Huh, Kawada memang bodoh karena sok tahu dan bertindak sendiri. Rupanya kau berhasil mengalahkan dia, bocah anjing lemah?" Akamaru menggeram marah atas hinaan terhadap majikannya. "Yah, Kawada memang yang paling lemah di antara kita, sih. Sayangnya kami berbeda dengannya, para ninja Konoha."

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian? Apa tujuan kalian, hah?!" teriakku lagi. Pria itu menatapku tajam, dan refleks teman-temanku mengambil posisi di depanku dengan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hm, tampaknya kau adalah perwakilan penting dari Konoha, melihat bagaimana teman-temanmu melindungimu," ujar pria itu lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kau merundingkan perdamaian dunia dengan kelima negara besar... Tapi maaf saja, kaum minoritas seperti kami tak akan sependapat dengan kalian. Sampai kapanpun, kami tak akan pernah mau berdamai dengan kalian negara besar, yang hanya akan memonopoli keberadaan kaum kecil seperti kami!"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar penjabaran pria itu. Ternyata mereka adalah para pemberontak yang merasa tersisih dan melampiaskannya kepada wakil negara besar seperti aku.

"Mempersatukan para _shinobi_ dari berbagai negara dalam perdamaian dunia? Heh, jangan bermimpi! Semua itu hanya membuatku muak!" bersamaan dengan itu dia dan kedua rekannya menerjang, dan kami mulai melawan serangan mereka.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang terlewati sejak kami mulai bertarung. Peringatan Tsunade-_baa-chan_ yang melarangku terjun langsung dalam pertempuran kuabaikan, melihat teman-temanku begitu terdesak akan serangan musuh. Masalahnya, mereka memiliki jurus-jurus unik yang merepotkan, bagaimana bisa aku hanya tinggal diam?

Kuakui tenagaku juga mulai terkuras dan aku mulai terengah. Di sampingku, Shino menoleh pada Sai yang tengah berlutut kelelahan.

"Sai, ini gawat. Kekuatan mereka melampaui tingkat _jounin_ dan jurus kita tak mempan meskipun kita menang jumlah. Kau pergilah ke Konoha, laporkan keadaan pada Tsunade-_sama_ dan minta bantuan!" perintah si ketua tim.

"Baik!" jawab Sai segera. Dia menggambar seekor burung di gulungannya, lalu membentuk segel. "_Ninpou: Choujuu Giga_!" seekor burung besar keluar dari lukisan Sai, dan pemuda itu segera melompat ke atas punggung burung tersebut.

"Kuserahkan urusan di sini pada kalian!" katanya sebelum melesat pergi.

Salah satu musuh yang menyadari ini segera menembakkan _chakra_ hitamnya ke arah Sai. "Hei, tak akan kubiarkan kau kabur!"

Sekumpulan serangga segera menghalangi serangan itu, yang kontan membuat serangga-serangga tadi berjatuhan tanpa nyawa. _Chakra beracun_. Shino berpindah ke hadapan ninja Kusa tersebut.

"Lawanmu adalah kami," tantangnya tenang.

Aku memutar otak. Aku bisa saja menggunakan _senjutsu_, namun aku butuh teman-temanku untuk melindungiku selama aku mengumpulkan energi untuk memasuki _sennin mode_. Dengan mereka yang kewalahan begini, bagaimana caranya—

"Bahaya!"

Teriakan itu membuatku tersentak dan segera menoleh ke kanan, namun kurasakan dorongan dari sana dan mataku terbelalak sempurna dengan apa yang tertangkap di mataku. Hinata mendorongku, dan di lengan kanannya kini tertancap sebilah _kunai_ yang meneteskan cairan berwarna ungu. _Itu..._kunai_ beracun!_

"Hinata!" aku dan yang lain meneriakkan namanya, dengan sigap Kiba lalu menangkap tubuhnya yang lunglai sebelum membentur tanah. Hinata meringis.

Aku masih membeku menatap raut kesakitan itu. "A-aku..." dia mulai bersuara, matanya membuka sedikit, "A-aku akan...m-melindungi Na-Naruto-_kun_..." ucapnya lemah. Dan kedua mata bulan itu kembali tertutup.

Aku terpaku di tempat. Gara-gara aku lengah, Hinata jadi terluka. Lagi-lagi gadis itu melindungiku. Kurasakan darahku mendidih.

"Huaahahahaha!" tawa keras itu berasal dari orang yang melempar _kunai_ beracun tadi. "Lihat, menyedihkan sekali! Sang wakil Konoha yang berharga, bahkan terlalu lemah sehingga harus mengorbankan pengawalnya? Inilah yang terjadi kalau kalian berlebihan membahas omong kosong tentang perdamaian, teruslah mengagung-agungkan tokoh besar dan perdamaian dengan mengorbankan jiwa-jiwa kerdil yang tak berharga! Usaha yang bagus dalam mengorbankan pengawal lemahmu itu, Wakil Konoha, selanjutnya siapa yang berikutnya akan kau korban—"

"_OODAMA RASENGAN_!"

BRUAAKH

"GYAAA!"

Nafasku memburu, menatap tubuh yang sudah terkapar di depanku dengan penuh kemarahan. Rahangnya yang terbuka dan bola mata yang berputar ke atas menandakan bahwa dia tak lagi sadarkan diri, namun aku tak peduli. Aku tetap berbicara.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan _shinobi_ Konoha..." suaraku rendah dan berbahaya, "Dan ingatlah satu hal. Hinata. Tidak. Lemah," kali ini aku menegakkan punggungku, lalu melirik tajam dua ninja Kusa yang tersisa. Kulihat mereka berjengit atas aura berbahaya yang menguar dari diriku.

"G-gawat...tampaknya dia baru akan mengerahkan kekuatannya dengan serius sekarang," gentar ninja yang sebelah kiri. Ninja lain yang berambut merah mundur selangkah dengan raut cemas.

"_Chakra_ kita juga sudah mulai terkuras, dengan Yuuga dikalahkan kita tak bisa mendapat injeksi _chakra_ super darinya. Kita mundur, kumpulkan tenaga dulu sejenak!" dan dengan itu mereka melesat mundur.

"Hei, jangan kabur, brengsek!" Kiba dengan beringas segera mengejar mereka dengan menunggangi Akamaru. Baru saja aku akan menyusul mereka, Shino segera menghentikanku.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" aku menahan langkahku, menoleh padanya dengan tak sabar.

"Apa lagi, Shino? Kita tak mungkin membiarkan mereka lolos, 'kan?!" protesku.

Pemuda bertudung itu menautkan alisnya. "Tentu tidak. Tapi kau tidak ikut bertarung melawan mereka, Naruto."

Aku menggertakkan gigi kesal. Bahkan pada saat seperti ini pula, dia masih berpegangan pada perintah bodoh itu? "Jangan bercanda! Kiba mengejar mereka seorang diri, dan kau memerintahkan aku untuk tetap tak terlibat?!" aku menunjuk ke arah Kiba pergi dengan marah. "Kalau kau ingin sebegitunya fokus pada tugasmu sebagai ketua, kau—"

"Kau tak ikut bertarung. Kenapa? Karena tugasmu adalah segera membawa Hinata ke Konoha," potongnya yang sukses menghentikan ocehanku. Aku terdiam, lalu menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang terbaring di sana, Sakura-_chan_ mengalirkan _chakra_ medis ke tubuhnya.

"Urusan musuh, serahkan saja padaku, Kiba, dan Sakura. Kau segeralah bawa Hinata ke rumah sakit Konoha. Karena selain Kiba, di antara kita kaulah yang mampu bergerak cepat. Selain itu kau memiliki _kagebunshin_ dan banyak stamina, jadi aku percaya kau pasti bisa melindungi Hinata walaupun pergi seorang diri," jelas Shino lagi yang menyadari diriku sudah mulai tenang.

Aku menelan ludah, lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura-_chan_. "Hinata...bagaimana?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Racunnya menyebar dengan cepat. Aku sudah menyuntikkan antidot dan mengeluarkan racunnya sebisaku, namun ini hanyalah pertolongan pertama. Setelah ini mungkin akan ada demam yang muncul sebagai reaksi dari antibodi yang bekerja di dalam tubuhnya," terang gadis itu cepat.

Sakura-_chan_ menghentikan aliran _chakra _medisnya pada Hinata, lalu mengangkat kepala untuk menatapku.

"Setelah ini kamulah yang harus merawatnya, Naruto. Tempo hari kamu sudah membantuku mencari tanaman obat, 'kan? Temukanlah dan berikan pada Hinata kalau demamnya muncul. Tanaman obat untuk demam cukup mudah ditemukan, dan seharusnya banyak terdapat di hutan seperti ini," dia berujar tegas.

Dengan mantap, aku menganggukkan kepala. "Aku mengerti. Serahkan padaku," balasku penuh keyakinan. Sakura-_chan_ tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat. Kupercayakan Hinata padamu, Naruto," kata Shino. Setelah melihat anggukanku lagi, mereka segera melesat menyusul Kiba.

Aku berlutut di samping Hinata, mengangkat bahunya agar bersandar di lengan kiriku. Kutatap wajahnya dengan mata yang terpejam itu. "Maafkan aku, Hinata... Lagi-lagi kau harus terluka karena aku," gumamku penuh rasa bersalah.

Memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengatur emosiku, aku lalu kembali membuka mata yang menyorotkan kebulatan tekad. "Kali ini, aku yang akan melindungimu...apapun yang terjadi!"

Kusandarkan tubuh mungil Hinata di punggungku dan kedua tangannya kuletakkan melingkari leherku. Setelah kurasa posisinya nyaman, aku pun mulai memusatkan _chakra_ di kaki, dan kembali melompati dahan menembus lebatnya pepohonan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: **Yosh, bagian ini menggunakan sudut pandang Naruto, karena sebagian besar berisi tentang Naruto yang berusaha memahami perasaannya sendiri. Kalau soal misinya ada yang nggak masuk akal, Fi mohon maaf ya :).

Feel free to give your comments by reviewing! I'll definitely be happy receiving them. ^^

Flame tidak akan Fi anggap, karena Fi percaya selalu ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan makian tak berdasar.

Until next chapter! ^^

**Arigatou gozaimashita—FiDhysta, 2014**


	8. Alone Time

Greetings! Syukurlah kali ini Fi nggak telat update, hehe. Banyak terima kasih kepada para reviewers, juga yang fave dan follow fic ini. Minna-san sungguh memberikan energy booster untuk Fi. ^^

**Balasan review dari chapter sebelumnya:**

**AREZZ: **Soalnya kalau pakai hiraishin, chapter ini nggak akan ada, hehe. Anggap saja tenaga Naruto lumayan terkuras sehingga nggak bisa pakai hiraishin. Maaf kalau nggak masuk akal, ya. :) Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Soputan: **Terima kasih, syukurlah kalau suka. ^^ Kesedihan Hinata ke Naruto memang mulai berkurang karena dia sedang berusaha move on. Butuh scene-scene khusus untuk bikin dia galau lagi, salah satunya pelukan Naruto di chapter 7. :) Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**YamiNARUTO: **Hehehe, terima kasih ya sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Lavender sapphires chan: **Uwaaa, sabar, sabar... Silakan bunuh Naruto, tapi kagebunshinnya aja ya, Naruto asli masih harus main di fic ini sampai tamat #ngaciirr#. Hehe, terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Bizzare: **Adegannya ada di sini, maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan. :) Hinata nggak dibawa kabur kok, cuma diculik sampai Konoha (?) hahaha. Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**May: **Iya, soalnya kalau Kibahina terus nanti nggak adil, 'kan Naruto juga mau sama2 Hinata, hehe. ^^ Iya ya Fi juga bingung, sementara ini anggap saja dia sedang di luar Konoha, ya. :) Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Kyuuni-sama: **Wah, terima kasih banyak, Fi jadi tersanjung. ^^ Fi akan usahakan untuk seterusnya pun nggak terlalu OOC. :) Okay ini apdetannya, semoga suka... Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Hime loverss: **Hehehe, jujur Fi juga meleleh waktu ngetiknya, haha (lho terus kenapa sekarang masih utuh?). Okay ini lanjutannya, semoga nggak mengecewakan, ya... Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

Yang review login Fi balas via message, ya. ^^

Wah, nggak kerasa cerita ini sudah lewat setengah jalan. Momen-momen di chapter ini merupakan titik balik untuk Naruto agar bisa keluar dari zona abu-abunya. Karena banyak benang merah harus ada di sini, jujur Fi lumayan susah membuat chapter ini. Mudah-mudahan bisa diterima oleh pembaca sekalian, ya. ^^

Happy reading minna-san, hope you like it! ^^

* * *

**.**

**~Hinata no Tame no Aijou~**

**ヒナタのための愛情**

**A Naruto Fanfic by FiDhysta**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Naruhina, Kibahina, Narusaku**

**Warning: Newbie, OOC, Typo(s), Canon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**.**

**If you don't like, just click the 'back' button, okay? ^^**

**.**

**Summary: **Penolakan Naruto berdampak berat bagi hati Hinata. Meskipun diliputi rasa ragu, Hinata mencoba untuk menghargai keputusan tersebut, kemudian membuka hatinya untuk orang lain—orang yang tanpa disadarinya selalu ada kapanpun tanpa ia minta. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun harus belajar untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan, sebelum kesempatan itu terlewat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan. "Dia...memiliki Kiba di sisinya."

**.**

**Chapter 8**

_**Alone Time**_

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terus melompati dahan seperti ini. Rasanya sejauh mata memandang, yang terbentang di hadapanku hanyalah kumpulan pohon yang tak berkesudahan. Sesekali aku mengecek kondisi Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri di punggungku. Merasa posisinya masih cukup nyaman, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah sekian lama aku mulai merasa lelah, tanganku mulai terasa pegal dengan menggendong Hinata di punggungku dan membawa kedua tas kami yang tersampir menutupi dadaku. Aku mendongak menatap langit, rupanya sudah mulai sore. Aku harus segera mencari tempat untuk beristirahat.

Saat aku tengah memperhatikan sekitar, aku terkejut merasakan perubahan dari gadis yang berada di gendonganku. Kurasakan kecepatan nafasnya meningkat dan berat. Hembusan nafasnya pun terasa hangat di leherku. Kulirik wajahnya, dan mataku melebar melihat warna merah menjalar di pipinya.

_Gawat...ini pasti gejala demam yang dikatakan Sakura-_chan _tadi_.

Aku mulai panik.

"Bertahanlah, Hinata... Aku akan segera menemukan tempat beristirahat untuk kita," gumamku sambil terus bergerak.

Beberapa kilometer kemudian, kerapatan hutan mulai berkurang. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri aku melihat sebuah pondok kecil, yang merupakan jawaban atas doaku. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku melesat ke sana.

Pondok itu terbuat dari kayu, luasnya hanya sekitar 4x3 meter—tidak besar, memang. Tapi jauh lebih dari cukup jika dibandingkan dengan membuat tenda tipis di tengah hutan. Dari model bangunannya yang panggung, kupikir ini adalah bekas kuil kecil yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Aku berpikir bahwa bangunan ini mirip dengan yang dibuat Yamato-_taichou_ menggunakan jurus elemen kayunya jika akan bermalam di tengah misi, hanya saja ukuran pondok ini jauh lebih kecil.

Dengan hati-hati aku masuk ke dalamnya. Meskipun gelap dan agak kotor, kurasa tempat ini cocok untuk tempat bermalam bagi kami. Setidaknya dinding kayunya lebih tebal dan aman bagi Hinata yang sedang tak sehat.

Setelah membersihkan lantai kayu seadanya, aku meletakkan tasku di lantai sebagai bantal lalu membaringkan Hinata di atasnya. Kusentuh dahinya dengan punggung tanganku, dan aku berjengit. Suhu tubuhnya naik.

Aku mengintip ke luar pondok, lalu kembali menatap cemas Hinata. Aku kemudian mengangguk yakin.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum malam datang."

.

.

.

Mencari tanaman obat jauh lebih sulit daripada misi-misi mencari harta karun atau sebagainya yang selama ini pernah kulakukan. Atau mungkin aku saja yang merasa seperti ini, karena aku memang payah dalam membedakan tanaman yang satu dengan yang lain. Semua tumbuhan seolah tampak sama di mataku. Aku mendesah frustasi. Sakura-_chan_ bilang tanaman penyembuh demam mudah ditemukan, tapi percuma saja kalau yang mencarinya adalah orang payah seperti diriku ini.

Aku mengangkat kepala menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Awan-awan berwarna kelabu berkumpul, disertai suara petir yang terdengar dari kejauhan. Tampaknya hujan akan segera turun dalam waktu dekat.

_Sial...aku harus bergegas_.

.

"_Nah, Naruto, yang berikutnya tolong carikan _daimato_. Tanaman itu baik untuk dijadikan campuran obat penurun demam, dan ada banyak tumbuh di alam."_

_Aku mengerucutkan bibir ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Sudah berjam-jam kami mencari tanaman obat di bukit Konoha, dan aku mulai merasa bosan—bukan karena kelamaan bersama Sakura-_chan_, tentu saja aku senang bersamanya—tapi karena gadis itu terus memarahiku karena aku selalu mengambil tanaman yang salah._

"_Ayolah Sakura-_chan_, kita sudah mengumpulkan lumayan banyak tanaman obat. Bisa kita sudahi saja dan makan di Ichiraku sama-sama?" keluhku._

_Sakura-_chan_ berkacak pinggang. "Tidak, Naruto! Lakukan seperti yang kubilang atau aku tak akan mau pergi bersamamu lagi. Kamu sendiri yang bilang tadi pagi kalau ingin pergi denganku, 'kan? Ini baru permulaan! Ayo cari!" serunya galak._

_Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Sahabatku ini memang tak pernah membuat segalanya mudah._

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Seperti apa rupanya?" gumamku akhirnya._

_Ninja medis cantik itu tersenyum puas. "Lihat ya, ini fotonya. _Daimato_ merupakan tanaman kecil yang tumbuh di tepi sungai, biasanya bersebelahan dengan pohon besar yang dapat melindunginya dari sinar matahari berlebih. Kalau sudah berbunga, tanaman ini lebih mudah ditemukan karena bunganya berwarna mencolok seperti oranye atau merah," jelasnya sambil menunjukkan gambar tanaman yang dimaksud._

_Aku memperhatikan gambar itu tanpa minat. "Hmm... Bagiku tampak sama seperti tanaman yang kita cari sebelum ini."_

_Komentar malasku berbuah jitakan keras di kepala kuningku, membuatku mengaduh. Kutatap Sakura-_chan_ dengan mata memelas._

"_Sakiiit, Sakura-_chan_... Kenapa kamu memukulku?"_

_Gadis itu mendengus, lalu mengangkat telunjuknya dengan raut yang berubah serius. "Dengar ya, Naruto. Pengetahuan semacam ini akan berguna untukmu suatu saat nanti. Bagaimana jika suatu ketika kamu tengah menjalankan misi di tengah hutan, lalu temanmu jatuh sakit sedangkan persediaan obatmu habis? Apakah kamu akan membiarkannya tersiksa begitu saja?"_

_Aku terdiam dan melebarkan mataku. Yang dikatakan Sakura-_chan_ memang masuk akal. Jika hal seperti itu terjadi dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku pasti merutuki diriku sendiri yang tak berguna._

_Melihat ekspresiku yang berubah, gadis itu tersenyum. "Makanya ingat-ingatlah pelajaran hari ini. Kamu tahu, tak ada ilmu yang tak berguna, Naruto. Sekarang, cari tanaman ini!"_

_Aku mengeluarkan cengiran semangatku. "_Osu_!"_

.

Mataku menajam menyusuri tepi sungai yang tak jauh dari pondok kayu tempatku mengistirahatkan Hinata. Beberapa tanaman obat sudah terkumpul di tanganku, aku tinggal mencari satu jenis lagi. Daimato_...seharusnya dia tumbuh di sekitar sini_.

Langkah kakiku membawaku mendekat ke sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh tepat di tepi sungai. Salah satu akarnya menjulur sampai ke dalam air sungai yang alirannya tak terlalu deras. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama selama beberapa saat, kedua mata biruku melebar melihat apa yang terdapat di sana.

.

Ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di lantai pondok, hujan turun dengan deras. Aku menghela nafas lega, setidaknya aku sudah sampai sebelum tubuhku basah kuyup. Aku berjalan masuk dan disambut senyum dari _kagebunshin_-ku yang tengah menjaga Hinata.

"Kau cukup memakan banyak waktu," sapanya. Aku membalas senyumnya lalu meletakkan hasil perburuanku ke lantai.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku memang payah dalam mencari tanaman obat, kau tahu? Ini pun aku segera berlari ke sini setelah menemukan _daimato_ di tepi sungai, soalnya cuaca tampak tak bersahabat," balasku, melepaskan _hitai-ate_ yang sedikit basah karena terkena gerimis. Tatapanku lantas beralih pada tubuh mungil yang terbaring di lantai. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sosok lain diriku itu mengambil kain dari dahi Hinata, membasahinya dengan air minum, memerasnya sedikit lalu kembali meletakkannya di dahi gadis itu.

"Suhu tubuhnya masih belum turun. Yang dapat kulakukan dari tadi hanyalah mengompresnya," jawabnya dengan raut cemas.

"Begitu, ya..." aku menatap gadis itu sendu. "Baiklah, setelah ini serahkan padaku. _Gokurou-san_," ucapku beralih pada sang _kagebunshin_, membentuk segel untuk melepaskan jurusku. Sosok itu nyengir sekilas sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Aku mendekat pada Hinata, gurat tak tenang dari wajahnya membuat hatiku teriris. Ingin rasanya aku menggantikan posisinya, biar aku saja yang terbaring sakit di sana sehingga dia tak harus menderita.

Setelah menyalakan lilin sebagai penerangan seadanya, aku segera mengumpulkan tanaman obat yang telah kudapatkan, lalu menggerusnya dan meracik seadanya berdasarkan ajaran Sakura-_chan_ dalam ingatanku. Dalam hati aku terus berdoa semoga tanaman yang kukumpulkan ini memang benar obat yang dimaksud. Hinata yang keracunan setelah meminum obat buatanku adalah bayangan yang paling tak ingin kulihat.

Setelah obat racikanku selesai, aku membawanya mendekat pada Hinata. Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalanya agar bersandar di pangkuanku, membuat posisinya agak terduduk. Dengan hati-hati, aku meminumkan larutan obat itu ke mulutnya seraya mengatur kemiringan lehernya agar dia tak tersedak. Setelah selesai, aku berganti menimumkan air putih padanya lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai, menarik selimut tipis hingga menutupi bahunya.

Meraba kain di dahinya mulai menghangat, aku mengambilnya dan menggantungnya di sisi jendela, membiarkannya mendingin. Karena merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa kukerjakan, aku memilih untuk memandangi wajah tidur Hinata.

Nafas gadis itu berangsur-angsur mulai stabil. Sudut bibirku melengkung ke atas, lega karena obat racikanku bekerja—bukannya malah berisi racun. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Sakura-_chan_ untuk ini. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap Hinata akan segera bangun, kembali memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang khas itu, kembali tersenyum tersipu padaku.

Aku tertegun dengan pemikiranku yang terakhir. _Aku...mengharapkan Hinata kembali tersipu padaku?_

Memang benar aku merasakan ada yang hilang dari diriku semenjak Hinata bersama Kiba. Aku tak lagi merasakan tatapan hangatnya di punggungku, aku tak lagi melihat wajahnya yang merona merah di dekatku. Tapi kenapa aku merindukan semua rasa itu lagi?

Kususuri helaian rambut panjang Hinata dengan jemariku. Keningku berkerut, otakku memikirkan berbagai hal yang tak kumengerti. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata memang mulai kembali berlaku ramah padaku. Tapi, kenapa aku tetap tak merasa puas?

Ah, ya, Kiba. Mungkin karena bocah anjing itu selalu menempel ke mana pun Hinata pergi. Tiap kali mereka bersama, aku memang merasa kesal.

Nah, seperti sekarang ini. Rasa itu kembali menyeruak ke permukaan hatiku. Bukan cuma kesal, tapi juga perasaan menusuk dan membuat dadaku terasa ngilu. Sekonyong-konyong berbagai macam bayangan tentang mereka yang pernah kulihat berseliweran di benakku, membuatku menggertakkan gigi menahan gejolak aneh itu.

Suara rinai hujan di luar sana bagaikan menjadi satu-satunya pelepas kesepianku. Aku tersenyum miris.

"Padahal kita punya waktu untuk berdua seperti ini, tapi sayang kau bahkan tak menyadariku, Hinata..." gumamku tanpa melepaskan tatapanku di wajahnya.

Kuperhatikan tiap sudut wajahnya. Mulai dari pipinya yang dihiasi warna merah, bulu matanya yang lentik menghiasi kedua matanya yang tertutup, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis, dagunya yang kecil.

Apa Hinata memang secantik ini?

Tidak, Hinata memang dari dulu seperti ini. Aku saja yang bias akan rupanya karena terbiasa melihat Sakura-_chan_. Selama ini Sakura-_chan_ selalu terlihat cantik di mataku. Tapi Hinata... Hinata cantik. Dia baik dan ramah. Dia lemah lembut. Dia kuat dan beberapa kali menolongku.

_Dan dia...memiliki Kiba di sisinya_.

Hatiku kembali serasa diremas. Aku sadar bahwa kini sudah ada pria lain yang bersamanya.

Aku merapikan helaian halus rambut yang menutupi dahi gadis itu, mataku menatapnya nanar.

"Hinata..."

.

.

.

Pukul berapa sekarang? Di tempat seperti ini aku tak bisa mengetahui waktu. Yang kutahu adalah aku sudah cukup lama duduk terdiam sambil bersandar di dinding, sebelah lututku ditekuk dengan lengan kanan tertopang di lututku, daguku bertumpu di atasnya. Pandanganku terarah kosong pada lantai kayu di depan.

Mungkin sekarang sudah masuk tengah malam. Namun suara gemericik hujan belum juga menandakan akan segera berhenti.

_Kuharap Shino dan yang lain baik-baik saja..._

Sudut mataku menangkap sedikit pergerakan dari sosok yang terbaring di sebelah kananku. Awalnya hanya gerakan kepala, lalu erangan kecil, diikuti dengan tangannya yang perlahan menyibak sedikit selimutnya.

"Na...Naruto-_kun_...?"

Suara lemah itu membuatku mengalihkan seluruh perhatianku dan menoleh perlahan ke arahnya. Rasa lega mengalir di dadaku kala melihat kedua matanya kembali menunjukkan warna khas itu, tertuju padaku.

"Hai, Hinata. Sudah siuman?" ucapku teredam oleh lengan jaket—karena daguku masih bertumpu di situ.

Sebuah senyuman manis adalah jawabannya. Meskipun raut wajahnya sudah lepas dari rasa sakit, kini pipinya kembali dilengkapi semburat merah.

"Terima kasih, N-Naruto-_kun_...k-kau sudah menjagaku. S-syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," datanglah nada bicara yang kurindukan. Suaranya lembut, selembut senyum yang singgah di bibirnya.

Aku membalas senyumnya dengan senyum lembut juga. "Tidurlah, tampaknya pagi masih panjang. Kau masih butuh istirahat sebelum kita melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kita besok."

Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa melepas senyumnya. "N-Naruto-_kun_ juga, tidurlah barang sebentar," ucapnya sebelum kembali menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Ketika memastikan kedua mata Hinata sudah tertutup, barulah aku melepas senyumku yang berganti dengan sebuah tatapan lirih. Aku menghela nafas berat seraya mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke lantai kayu.

Kini aku yakin, di hatiku tengah bersarang suatu perasaan asing yang tak kupahami.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit sering menjadi tujuan utama para _shinobi_ yang baru pulang dari menyelesaikan misi. Aku juga merupakan salah satu langganan tempat itu, tapi kali ini aku ke sana bukan karena aku terluka. Entah seharusnya aku merasa bersyukur atau justru lebih merasa tak beruntung—karena yang terluka justru seseorang yang melindungiku.

Aku menatap bangunan tua itu dari luar. Baru saja aku mengantarkan Hinata ke sana agar dia segera menerima perawatan medis atas racun yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap dia segera pulih.

Setelah puas menatap gedung itu, aku melangkah menuju gedung Hokage untuk melaporkan misiku. Ini kewajiban yang harus kulakukan setelah menuntaskan sebuah misi.

.

"Kudengar misi kalian berjalan sukses, Naruto. Tapi kalian diserang ninja Kusa dalam perjalanan pulang," ujar Tsunade-_baa-chan_ begitu aku masuk ke ruangannya dan melaporkan kronologis misiku.

"Ya. Sebenarnya Kiba juga sempat diserang salah satu dari mereka di perjalanan menuju Suna, tapi Kiba berhasil mengalahkannya," jawabku. Wanita tua yang menipu umurnya itu meletakkan tautan jemarinya di depan dagu.

"Sai sudah melaporkan kondisi kalian dua hari yang lalu. Aku sudah mengirimkan tim Shikamaru untuk membantu timmu. Jika berjalan lancar, seharusnya mereka pun akan tiba di Konoha sebentar lagi."

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke ubin yang dipijak kedua kakiku. "Tapi...tak kusangka masih ada ninja yang menolak perdamaian dunia, setelah semua perjuangan kita selama perang terdahulu dan aliansi yang terbentuk," tuturku pedih.

Kudengar _baa-chan_ membuang nafas. "Itulah hidup, Naruto. Kau tak selamanya bisa berharap semua orang akan mengikuti kata-katamu dan berbuat sesuai yang kau harapkan. Tapi sebagai calon pemimpin, kau harus memperoleh kepercayaan dari para pengikutmu, dukungan dari teman-temanmu, dan tekad yang kuat dari dirimu sendiri. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah membela apa yang kau anggap benar dan baik bagi kepentingan orang banyak, serta melindungi hal yang berharga bagimu."

"Ya, aku tahu..." aku menyipitkan mata dan mengepalkan tanganku. "Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku masih belum cukup kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang di sekitarku," gumamku pelan.

Tsunade-_baa-chan_ menatapku sesaat, lalu tertawa kecil. "Heh, kalau kau mulai merasa kurang percaya diri, sebaiknya kau kembalikan tenagamu yang hilang itu di kedai Ichiraku, jangan di sini. Kau kuberikan libur seminggu karena sudah menyelesaikan misi penting ini. Bubar!" usir wanita itu mengayun-ayunkan sebelah tangannya.

Aku cemberut, lalu melangkah keluar dari sana. Percuma saja menunjukkan sifat lemahku di depan Hokage gila itu.

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan di depan gedung Hokage. Sesekali kuperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarku. Suasana Konohagakure memang membuat rindu, aku merasa nyaman di desa tempatku tumbuh dan berkembang selama 17 tahun ini. Karenanya aku akan melindungi desaku. Melindungi semua orang di dalamnya, termasuk _dia_.

Ketika sampai di persimpangan menuju Ichiraku, langkahku terhenti. Aku belum merasa lapar, dan entah kenapa keinginan untuk makan _ramen_ belum cukup kuat untuk menyeretku pergi ke sana sekarang juga. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, aku berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kedai favoritku.

Langkah kaki membawaku menuju gerbang desa. Aku tengah menapaki jalan berbatu yang tersusun dengan rapi ketika kudengar beberapa orang memanggil namaku. Kepalaku terangkat, dan kulihat rombongan timku pada misi terakhir ini—plus Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino—melambai ke arahku.

Sontak wajahku berubah sumringah, dengan segera aku berlari mendekati mereka. "Kawan-kawan! Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Sakura-_chan_ tersenyum lebar dengan sebelah tangan di pinggangnya. "Seperti yang kamu lihat, kami pulang dalam kondisi utuh. Para ninja Kusa itu berhasil kami atasi, syukurlah bantuan tim Shikamaru datang tepat pada waktunya," ujarnya lalu menggedik ke arah Shikamaru. Yang ditunjuk tersenyum sekenanya.

"Walaupun merepotkan, terima kasih kepada jurus Sai karena kami bisa bergegas lewat udara untuk menghemat waktu sehingga bisa segera sampai di tempat yang lain secepatnya," katanya. Kulihat Sai tersenyum datar menanggapi ucapan pemuda pemalas itu.

Tak lama Shino mulai membuka suara, "Misi kali ini bisa berhasil dan musuh dapat kita kalahkan. Kenapa? Karena—"

"Daripada itu, kapan kau kembali, Naruto? Bagaimana Hinata?"

Aku mengabaikan Shino yang mungkin tengah mendelik tajam Kiba yang memotong kalimatnya. Rautku kembali datar tatkala melihat wajah serius Kiba. Aku membuang muka, menghindari Kiba melihat ekspresiku.

"Aku sampai pagi tadi. Hinata...dia di rumah sakit sekarang. Mereka bilang pertolongan pertamanya sangat membantu, dan mungkin dia bisa pulih sekitar dua sampai tiga hari lagi," jawabku seadanya.

Rasa lega sangat kentara di air muka Kiba, lantas ia nyengir lebar. "Syukurlah. Setelah dari tempat _Godaime_, aku akan menjenguknya ke sana. Terima kasih sudah merawatnya, Naruto." Akamaru menggonggong semangat menyetujui majikannya.

Aku tak membalas ucapannya. Tanpa sadar tautan alisku bertambah.

_Aku tak mengharapkan ucapan terima kasihmu_.

Tampaknya orang lain tak menyadari perubahan sikapku. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita melapor pada Tsunade-_sama_ sekarang," ajak Ino, diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

Saat mereka mulai beranjak, aku menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, menatap punggung si gadis berbaju merah dengan ragu-ragu—apakah aku akan melakukan rencana yang kupikirkan atau tidak. Namun segera kuputuskan untuk melakukannya selagi ini masih 'hangat'.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggilku sebelum dia menjauh.

Gadis bersurai mencolok itu menoleh. "Kenapa lagi, Naruto? Aku harus segera ke kantor Hokage," guratan kesal tampak di wajahnya dan dia tampak akan memarahiku—namun tidak jadi. Mungkin niatnya urung ketika melihat wajahku yang serius dan menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"_E-etto_..." bola mataku bergerak gelisah di sekitar batu-batu yang menutupi jalan.

Sakura-_chan_ yang mungkin sudah membaca pikiranku terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Tunggulah di sini, selesai dari kantor Hokage aku akan kembali."

Kata-kata itu membuatku segera mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya yang mulai berbalik. "_Jaa ne_," lambainya sebelum berlari menyusul rombongan di depan. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya meskipun dia tak lagi melihatku.

Aku berjalan ke arah sebuah bangku putih yang terletak di pinggir jalan, mendudukkan tubuhku di situ. Kuedarkan pandanganku dari jalan yang ditutupi bebatuan dengan rapi, semak-semak dan pohon yang tertanam di pinggir jalan, serta lampu jalan yang terletak di samping bangku tempatku berada.

_Tempat ini lebih mirip taman daripada sekedar jalan menuju gerbang_.

Bosan karena tak ada hal yang bisa kukerjakan, aku menyandar ke belakang. Lengan kananku kuletakkan di atas sandaran bangku agar merentang dengan santai, sedangkan lengan kiriku kugunakan untuk menutupi mataku dari cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Aku mendesah lelah.

"Sakura-_chan_...cepatlah datang..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Note:**

**Nama tanaman **_**daimato**_** diambil dari Naruto Shippuden episode 224. Tapi khasiat dan habitatnya adalah hasil imajinasi Fi.**

**Glossary:**

_**Gokurou-san**_**= bentuk akrab dari **_**gokurou-sama**_**, berarti 'terima kasih atas bantuanmu' atau 'kerja bagus'**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Naruto galau? Semakin dekat dengan waktunya dia berhenti jadi orang nggak peka. Hhaha.

Ini adalah salah satu chapter yang paling Fi suka, sekaligus yang paling sulit ditulis juga. Semoga nggak terasa aneh, ya. Bersedia meninggalkan review? ^^

Flame tidak akan Fi anggap, karena Fi percaya selalu ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan makian tak berdasar.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! ^^

**Arigatou gozaimashita—FiDhysta, 2014**


	9. Realization

Selamat berjumpa lagi dengan Fi, minna-san! Chapter 9 datang, dan sesuai judul chapternya, ini adalah akhir dari zona abu-abu di hati Naruto. FYI, di chapter lalu ada sedikit scene yang sengaja nggak Fi tampilkan. Ada yang bisa menemukan? Salah satu jawabannya ada di sini. ^^

**Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:**

**Honoki shipper: **Galaunya sampai chapter ini, kok. Hhehe. ^^ Amiin, mudah-mudahan di sini ada yang sweet juga. Kalau masih kurang, chapter depan, ya. :) Terima kasih RnR dan semangatnya! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Andry: **Hmm... Sebenarnya chapter ini lebih fokus ke perasaan Naruto dulu. Tapi chapter depan Fi banyakin Naruhina-nya deh. :) Kalau porsi Kibahina memang sudah akan berkurang. :) Okay ini lanjutannya, terima kasih RnR dan semangatnya! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Kaoru Mouri: **Sip, ini lanjutannya, semoga nggak mengecewakan, ya. :) Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Guest: **Syukurlaah! Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Soputan: **Okay ini sudah lanjut... Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Owie93: **Wah terima kasih banyak! Nggak apa-apa kok, Fi senang sekali Owie-san mau mampir. ^^ Hmm... Fi juga bingung dengan Sasuke, tapi karena dia nggak terlibat di alur cerita ini, anggap saja dia lagi di luar Konoha, ya. :) Terima kasih RnR dan semangatnya! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**May: **Okay, ini lanjutannya, semoga nggak mengecewakan... :) Waduh kependekan, ya? Maaf ya, Fi susah memperpanjang chapter tanpa mengubah alur... Huaa X( Mungkin chapter klimaks nanti bisa Fi buat lebih panjang. :) Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

Para reviewer yang login silakan cek inbox, ya. ^^

Chapter ini berpusat pada Naruto yang berjibaku dengan perasaannya sendiri, jadi maaf kalau scene Naruhinanya kurang, ya. Porsi Naruhina akan Fi tambahkan di chapter depan. :)

Now on with the story, happy reading, minna-san, hope you like it! ^^

* * *

**.**

**~Hinata no Tame no Aijou~**

**ヒナタのための愛情**

**A Naruto Fanfic by FiDhysta**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Naruhina, Kibahina, Narusaku**

**Warning: Newbie, OOC, Typo(s), Canon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**.**

**If you don't like, just click the 'back' button, okay? ^^**

**.**

**Summary: **Penolakan Naruto berdampak berat bagi hati Hinata. Meskipun diliputi rasa ragu, Hinata mencoba untuk menghargai keputusan tersebut, kemudian membuka hatinya untuk orang lain—orang yang tanpa disadarinya selalu ada kapanpun tanpa ia minta. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun harus belajar untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan, sebelum kesempatan itu terlewat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan. "Kau tahu, manusia adalah makhluk yang egois."

**.**

**Chapter 9**

_**Realization**_

**.**

Angin dingin akhir musim gugur terasa membelai pipiku yang dihiasi oleh tiga garis halus di setiap sisinya. Tanda ini sudah kudapatkan dari lahir, terkadang bahkan aku sendiri heran jika melihat tanda ini dari pantulan wajahku di cermin. Aku baru tahu kalau tanda lahir bisa sesimetris ini. Tapi aku tak membenci garis yang menjadi ciri khas di pipiku, sebab beberapa orang bilang bahwa aku justru terlihat lebih manis dengan tanda yang menyerupai kumis rubah ini.

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menikmati tiupan angin yang lembut. Mulai merasa bosan, aku mengubah posisi duduk agar lebih nyaman dengan melipat kakiku di atas bangku.

_Seharusnya dia akan datang sebentar lagi..._

Baru saja aku hampir tertidur tatkala suara seseorang yang sudah kukenal baik menyapa telingaku, membuatku segera mendarat dari usaha lepas landas ke negeri mimpi.

"_Omatase_, Naruto."

Aku menurunkan lengan yang menutupi wajahku agar dapat menatap gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah berjalan kemari. Gadis itu tersenyum, langkahnya yang awalnya cepat melambat ketika semakin mendekati bangku tempatku duduk. Aku segera menggeser tubuhku sebagai isyarat tanpa suara untuk mempersilakannya duduk di sebelahku.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan?" tanyanya setelah hening beberapa saat. Mungkin dia menyadari aku belum juga bersuara sejak kedatangannya dan tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera membuka topik.

Ditanya _to-the-point_ seperti itu, akhirnya aku membuka mulutku. "Sakura-_chan_... Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu," ucapku tanpa basa-basi. Sejak awal aku memang segera ingin menumpahkan semuanya pada sahabatku ini.

Dan tampaknya gadis itu sudah mengerti maksudku dari saat aku menahannya sebelum dia beranjak ke gedung Hokage tadi. Hal itu tampak dari bagaimana dia sekarang mengarahkan perhatiannya penuh padaku tanpa banyak bertanya.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum memulai. "Kurasa aku tak bisa berlama-lama bersama dengan Hinata," suaraku pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sakura-_chan_ menoleh heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa ada yang terjadi di antara kalian sehingga kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya terburu-buru.

"Tidak. Sejujurnya, kami sudah mulai kembali dekat sekarang," jawabku tanpa mengubah nada bicaraku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa—"

"Karena itulah aku tidak bisa," potongku cepat. Kutopangkan kedua siku di atas lutut, dan membawa kepalan tanganku di depan dagu. "Perasaan aneh ini kian terasa dengan sikapnya yang normal seperti itu."

Tak mendengar respon dari Sakura-_chan_, aku kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau berada di dekatnya, aku merasa aneh... Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya dan jantungku berdetak cepat. Kalau di dekatnya emosiku seakan tak terkontrol, aku terkadang berbuat manis atau bahkan ingin marah-marah tak jelas padanya," alisku bertaut dalam, "Tapi...kalau dia tak berada di sisiku, aku merasa ada yang hilang dan kerap kali aku kesal karena dia justru berada di sisi Kiba."

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Sakura-_chan_ yang mulutnya mulai menganga. Namun aku mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritaku sebelum niatku pudar.

"Awalnya kupikir itu hanya reaksi penyesuaian yang muncul karena aku selama ini sudah terbiasa dengan Hinata yang selalu melihatku—dan hal itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu," ujarku pelan. "Tapi...saat aku merawat Hinata yang demam di hutan waktu itu..." kalimatku menggantung, aku menelan ludah yang terasa begitu menyangkut di pangkal kerongkongan.

"Ada apa saat merawat Hinata?" tanya Sakura-_chan_ tak sabar. Tampak sekali gadis itu sangat penasaran dan heran sekarang.

Ingatanku pun kembali memutar ulang malam itu, ketika aku berdua bersama Hinata di dalam pondok kecil di tengah hutan, ditemani guyuran hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti sepanjang malam.

.

_Aku memperhatikan tiap sudut wajah Hinata yang terlelap. Mulai dari pipinya yang dihiasi warna merah, bulu matanya yang lentik menghiasi kedua matanya yang tertutup, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis, dagunya yang kecil._

_Apa Hinata memang secantik ini?_

_Tidak, Hinata memang dari dulu seperti ini. Aku saja yang bias akan rupanya karena terbiasa melihat Sakura-_chan_. Selama ini Sakura-_chan_ selalu terlihat cantik di mataku. Tapi Hinata... Hinata cantik. Dia baik dan ramah. Dia lemah lembut. Dia kuat dan beberapa kali menolongku. _

Dan dia...memiliki Kiba di sisinya.

_Hatiku kembali serasa diremas. Aku sadar bahwa kini sudah ada pria lain yang bersamanya._

_Aku merapikan helaian halus rambut yang menutupi dahi gadis itu, mataku menatapnya nanar._

"_Hinata..."_

_Jemariku seakan memiliki otak sendiri yang membawanya menyusuri pipi kemerahan gadis itu. Sapuan kulitnya terasa begitu halus di ujung jariku, membuatku dapat mendengar dentuman keras dari dalam rongga dadaku._

_Suhu tubuhnya mulai turun sekarang—terima kasih pada obat racikanku—sehingga dia kini terlihat seperti tertidur lelap, raut kesakitannya sudah sirna. _

Wajah tidurnya sangat manis...

_Dengan kedua mata yang masih tak lepas dari wajahnya, aku merasa pangkal leherku sedikit pegal. _Sebentar—sejak kapan aku membungkuk seperti ini?_ Menghiraukan bisikan di dalam kepalaku, aku menutup mataku dan malah semakin merendahkan kepala, menyentuhkan bibirku di atas permukaan bibir tipisnya._

_Percikan bagaikan listrik yang kurasakan seakan menggelitik sudut hatiku, dan aku menyukainya. Jemariku yang tadi hanya menyusuri pipi Hinata, kini bergerak menangkupnya penuh. Aku merasakan pikiranku berkabut, hanya ada Hinata yang tersisa di dalamnya._

Jadi begini rasanya sungguhan mencium seorang gadis... Bibir Hinata sangat lembut, hangat, dan memabukkan. Apa ini juga yang dirasakan Kiba saat menciumnya...?

_Kalimat terakhir yang muncul di otakku sontak menyadarkanku akan tindakan yang tengah kulakukan. Mataku terbuka lebar-lebar, dan secepat kilat aku melepaskan diri dari Hinata. Aku mengusapkan punggung tangan kanan ke bibirku, mencoba menghilangkan rasa menggelitik yang masih tertinggal di sana._

_Mataku tertuju pada Hinata yang masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya pergerakan selain dadanya yang naik turun menarik dan membuang nafas. Dalam hati aku bersyukur dia tak terbangun karena ciumanku._

_Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdentum keras. Perlahan, aku mundur dan menyandarkan punggungku di dinding kayu, menarik salah satu lututku untuk ditekuk sehingga lenganku bisa tertopang di atasnya. Sebelah tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap rambut kuningku dengan kalut._

"_Gawat...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

.

Sakura-_chan_ melongo dengan mata membulat lebar ketika aku selesai dengan ceritaku, sementara aku sendiri hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan malu. Tangan kananku menutupi mulut dan sebagian pipiku, berharap itu cukup menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin sudah memerah.

"Jadi, Naruto, kamu mencium Hinata? Maksudku—kamu BENAR-BENAR mencium Hinata?!"

"Tak usah menyebutkannya berkali-kali, Sakura-_chan_. Itu memalukan," gumamku teredam di balik telapak tanganku. "Lagipula aku melakukannya tanpa sadar. Mungkin hanya terbawa suasana."

Gadis di sebelahku lalu mengubah ekspresi kagetnya menjadi sumringah. "Kalaupun kamu hanya terbawa suasana, tak mungkin juga sejak awal kamu memikirkan dia tanpa henti, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Apa yang dikatakannya memang ada benarnya. "Aku saja tak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu," kataku akhirnya.

Sakura-_chan_ tersenyum lembut padaku. "Sudah jelas, bukan? Kamu mulai jatuh cinta padanya, Naruto."

Aku bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong dan menatap gadis itu seolah-olah di lehernya tumbuh dua kepala. Melihat reaksiku yang terkejut, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Kalau dari semua yang kamu ceritakan, kelihatan sekali kamu seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Ekspresiku masih belum berubah dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar. "Tapi...aku? Jatuh cinta pada Hinata yang sudah kutolak?" tanyaku ragu-ragu—yang mungkin sebenarnya kutujukan untuk diriku sendiri.

Sakura-_chan_ beralih memandangi pepohonan di seberang jalan. "Kau tahu, Naruto, manusia adalah makhluk yang egois. Kadang kau tak menyadari pentingnya sesuatu, sampai akhirnya sesuatu itu menghilang dari sisimu atau diambil oleh orang lain. Barulah kau melihat betapa berharganya dia setelah berada bersama orang lain," tuturnya tenang, lalu menoleh padaku dengan lirikan meremehkan, "Dan jangan lupakan untuk ukuran manusia yang egois, kau adalah yang paling tidak peka."

Biasanya aku akan membela diri jika dikatai seperti itu, namun sekarang aku hanya bisa tercengang dan harus susah payah mengumpulkan kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

"Tapi...aku tiap kali berusaha bersugesti agar berhenti memikirkan dia, walaupun akhirnya perasaan aneh itu datang lagi hanya karena sedikit pengingat mengenai dia—"

"Kau tak bisa memperlakukan hatimu seperti kau mengedipkan matamu, Naruto," sela Sakura-_chan_ cepat. "Kau bisa menutup matamu terhadap hal yang tak ingin kau lihat, tapi kau tak bisa menutup hatimu terhadap rasa yang tak ingin kau rasakan."

Kata-kata itu menggetarkan dadaku, aku tahu apa yang dikatakan Sakura-_chan_ memang benar. Namun masih ada satu sisi dalam diriku yang tetap ingin menyangkalnya.

"Ta-tapi...aku tak mungkin memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Hinata. Aku 'kan menyukai—" tenggorokanku tercekat. Entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu dan ada sesuatu yang menahan untuk mengucapkan kelanjutan kalimat itu. "A-aku..."

Memperhatikan aku yang tengah berkecamuk dengan batinku sendiri, Sakura-_chan_ tersenyum maklum.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan sekarang kau sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku," ucapnya membaca pikiranku. "Kurasa kau terobsesi padaku, Naruto. Kau terlalu terpaku pada satu titik sehingga menyangkal perasaan baru yang aku yakin, sebenarnya juga kau sadari tengah tumbuh dan berkembang di sudut hatimu."

Kalimat Sakura-_chan_ sukses mengunci mulutku dan menghentikan keinginanku untuk kembali meracau. Aku menggigit bibir, merasakan sesuatu di dalam hatiku membuncah setelah kusadari keberadaannya.

Sahabatku tertawa kecil lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Tenanglah, dan tanyakan pada hatimu. Kau akan tahu siapa yang sesungguhnya kau inginkan. Dan kali ini, apapun yang kau dapatkan sebagai jawaban kegundahanmu, jangan pernah menyangkalnya," dia menepuk bahuku sebelum berjalan menjauh, melemparkan lambaian dan senyum yang seolah mengatakan 'Semangat, ya!' padaku.

Sepeninggal Sakura-_chan_, aku termenung masih di bangku yang sama. Setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan padaku kuputar ulang, dan kurenungkan setiap potongan katanya.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian merogoh saku celanaku. Mengambil benda yang tersimpan di dalamnya, mengangkatnya hingga ke atas wajahku, lalu menatapnya di bawah sinar matahari. Warnanya yang ungu transparan membuat mataku harus memicing silau karena pancaran sinar matahari yang masih lolos menuju mataku.

Angin musim gugur berhembus lembut, menggoyangkan rumbai tali merah yang menjuntai dari benda itu, menghasilkan dentingan suara tinggi dan merdu yang berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku...mencintai Hinata...?"

.

.

.

Semua pikiran tadi membuat otakku penat, dan kurasa berlatih sendirian akan cukup baik untuk sedikit penyegaran. Tubuhku memang tidak dirancang untuk berlama-lama diam, sih, salahkan juga staminaku yang cepat kembali terisi sehingga terlalu lama tak menggerakkan tubuh membuatku gatal ingin olah badan.

Aku melangkah menuju arena latihan dalam kecepatan standar. Tapi karena semua pikiran yang menjejali otakku selama ini tak bisa kusingkirkan begitu saja, kepalaku tertunduk dengan fokus entah terarah ke mana. Syukurlah aku sudah hafal jalan ke arena latihan di luar kepala, sehingga kakiku dapat bergerak sendiri membawaku ke sana.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Naruto?"

Awalnya aku ingin mengabaikan sapaan basa-basi itu dan melanjutkan berjalan. Namun rupanya orang itu belum menyerah dengan usahanya memperoleh perhatianku.

"Tak seharusnya kau mengabaikan sapaan temanmu yang merasa cemas padamu. Kenapa? Karena itu akan menyakiti perasaan teman yang menyapamu."

Kalimat itu seperti _d__é__j__à vu_ dan sukses menghentikan gerakan kedua kakiku. Dengan malas aku melirik ke kiri, dan kulihat Shino tengah bersandar di bawah pohon rindang, bayangannya semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah terhalang oleh tudung jaket. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

_Kalau aku tak tahu siapa dia, aku pasti sudah mengira dia adalah seorang teroris._

Seberapapun aku sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi, aku lebih benci dengan Shino yang ngambek. Dari pengalamanku selama ini, Shino bisa ngambek lama sekali dan akan terus menyinggung masalahnya pada kesempatan lain jika kembali bertemu dengannya.

Menghela nafas, dengan enggan aku mendekat dan ikut bersandar di sebelah pemuda misterius itu.

_Tak apalah meladeninya sebentar, daripada tambah bikin masalah._

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Hinata?" tanyanya spontan yang sontak membuatku berjengit. Orang ini gila, dari meniru penampilan teroris, sekarang dia berbicara seperti cenayang? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Kulihat kau jadi sering memikirkan Hinata semanjak Kiba bersamanya. Kenapa? Karena aku ingat bagaimana kau kesal sendiri di malam itu, saat seharusnya kau jaga malam menggantikan Kiba," lanjut Shino sebelum aku sempat menyela.

Lagi-lagi nama itu yang harus kudengar. Rasa kesal kembali muncul ke permukaan, aku memang tak pernah suka dua nama itu berada dalam satu kalimat.

Tampaknya Shino memperhatikan ekspresiku dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Pasalnya, dia kembali bertanya—atau membaca pikiranku—lagi.

"Apa kau sudah menyadari makna keberadaan Hinata di sisimu?" kini dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, "Kurasa kau harus berterima kasih pada Kiba untuk ini."

Kalimatnya yang terakhir membuatku menoleh cepat dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa juga aku berterima kasih kepadanya?" _Setelah dia mengambil Hinata dari sisiku? Dia bercanda?_

Shino kembali memutar kepalanya menghadapku. Kulihat alisnya bertaut. "Kenapa? Karena kalau Kiba tak pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, kau tak akan pernah menyadari perasaanmu seperti sekarang ini."

Mataku terbelalak menyadari kebenaran dalam ucapannya. Dia memang benar, aku mulai merasakan keanehan ini sejak kudengar mereka bersama. Dan perasaan ini berangsur-angsur semakin kentara seiring dengan semakin lama kusaksikan kebersamaan mereka.

"Kau tahu, Hinata adalah gadis yang baik, Naruto. Dia menghargai semua orang, termasuk Kiba yang tulus mencintainya," satu jarum tertancap di hatiku. "Dan Hinata menyadari itu. Makanya kini dia tengah berusaha membuka hatinya, menjadi kekasih yang sesungguhnya bagi Kiba. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku selalu memperhatikan teman-temanku."

Dari sebuah jarum, kini sebuah pasak besar seakan sudah menghujam hatiku yang membuatku meringis atas rasa perih yang dihasilkannya. Entah Shino menyadari atau tidak, kepalan tanganku sudah bergetar serta rahangku mengatup kuat-kuat—namun dia tak berniat untuk berhenti.

"Dia tak ingin mengecewakan Kiba yang selalu ada untuknya—"

Cukup sudah.

"Tak butuh semua penjabaranmu juga, 'kan?!" bentakku memotong kalimatnya. Aku sedikit terengah, menghadap Shino yang rautnya tak terbaca dengan gejolak emosi memenuhi sorotan tajam mata biruku.

"Tanpa racauanmu itu, aku sendiri sudah bisa melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari pencinta serangga itu, aku segera memutar badan dan pergi dari situ. Sudah cukup yang kudengar tentang mereka. Sudah cukup yang kuketahui tentang mereka. Aku tak butuh informasi ekstra mengenai bagaimana Hinata bersungguh-sungguh dalam hubungannya kali ini.

Sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang berpacu tak normal, aku menyusuri jalan yang agak berbatu, menendang asal bongkahan kerikil yang menghalangi jalanku. Mati-matian aku menggigit bibir untuk mencegah mulutku mengeluarkan berbagai macam umpatan kesal.

Kurasa ini adalah hari kesialanku, mulai dari niatku yang ingin curhat pada Sakura-_chan_ malah berbuah kenyataan yang tak ingin kupercaya, lalu bertemu si sialan Shino dengan segala ceramahnya yang semakin menyudutkanku.

Langkahku terhenti tatkala melewati bangunan yang baru kukunjungi pagi tadi. Bangunan berisi puluhan tangan ahli dan terlatih yang menjadi tujuan bagi siapapun yang terluka atau tak sehat. Namun bukan ingatanku di sini pagi tadi yang menghentikan langkahku, melainkan sosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan santai keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

_Rupanya kesialanku masih terus berlanjut, toh._

Untuk sesaat aku terpaku tanpa ekspresi melihatnya berjalan, lalu dia menyadari keberadaanku dan langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya nyengir lebar.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Suara menyebalkan itu melunturkan ekspresi datarku, membuat mataku kembali memicing penuh emosi. Segera aku membuang muka, menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat lalu beranjak dari sana. Kuabaikan Kiba yang menatapku heran, aku hanya mempercepat langkahku menuju tujuan awal.

Pasti Kiba baru selesai menjenguk Hinata. _Memangnya ada apa dengan itu? Wajar karena dia mencemaskan Hinata._ Raut wajah Kiba tadi seolah ingin berterima kasih padaku kalau saja tadi aku tidak langsung pergi dari sana. _Apa yang salah? Kau sudah menyelamatkan kekasih tercintanya, sudah seharusnya dia menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya padamu._

Gertakan gigiku terasa ngilu karena tenaga berlebih. Aku merasa bodoh karena berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri.

_Ah, aku bahkan lupa kalau aku memang bodoh..._

Aku sudah sampai di arena latihan. Hamparan hijau rumput luas menyapa pandanganku, angin bertiup semilir dan seharusnya sudah bisa menenangkan siapapun yang tengah dilanda kegelisahan. Tapi bagiku ini belum cukup menenangkan hatiku.

Tanganku membentuk segel yang menjadi ciri khasku. "_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu_!"

Puluhan kopian diriku muncul mengepung tubuh asliku. Kutatap sekilas mereka semua, tak ada yang berbeda sedikitpun dari fiturku yang asli. Kurasa mereka cukup sebagai lawanku dalam latihan kali ini.

"Ayo, maju!" aku memasang kuda-kuda sebagai tanda aku sudah siap bertarung.

Alih-alih menghadapi mereka satu per satu, semuanya maju bersamaan menyerangku. Aku melawan serangan klonku itu dengan beringas. Aku butuh melampiaskan segala kekesalan yang menumpuk sejak tadi. Aku butuh mengeluarkan gejolak menyesakkan di dadaku ini lewat bertarung.

.

"A-ano_... Naruto-_kun_, ini..."_

"_Hmm? Apa ini?"_

"_Itu obat oles, Naruto. Terima saja."_

.

Ingatan ketika babak penyisihan ujian _chuunin_ itu tiba-tiba muncul setelah aku menendang satu _kagebunshin_-ku hingga lenyap. Ingatan ini kuketahui berasal dari _kagebunshin_ yang kembali pada tubuh asliku saat dia menghilang. _Apa klonku juga tengah memikirkan orang yang sama?_

.

"_S-setiap kali kau gagal, kau akan k-kembali bangkit...itulah yang me-merupakan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya. Ku-kupikir Naruto-_kun_ sungguh adalah orang yang kuat..."_

.

Aku memukul klonku yang menyerang dari arah kiri hingga terjatuh dan lenyap. _Pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah pasti mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, mereka itu adalah kau sendiri, bodoh!_

.

"_Karena kau adalah _jinchuuriki_ yang mereka incar, aku menempatkan Hinata yang memiliki _byakugan_, serta Bull yang bersuara lantang dalam timmu."_

"_WORF!"_

"_Mo-mohon kerja samanya, N-Naruto-_kun_..."_

"_Oke!"_

.

Satu lagi _kagebunshin_ lenyap dengan tendangan berputarku. Jumlah mereka cukup berkurang, tapi tetap saja sisanya masih banyak untuk bisa mengeroyok diriku. Aku menerjang mereka disertai dengan teriakan keras.

.

"_Kau telah mengubahku. Senyummu telah menyelamatkanku. Karena itulah aku tak takut mati untuk menolongmu. Karena aku...mencintai Naruto-_kun_."_

.

Aku melenyapkan dua _kagebunshin_ sekaligus dengan seranganku yang membabi buta. Potongan ingatan terakhir yang bergabung dengan otakku membuat dadaku sedikit berdenyit. Aku tak boleh berhenti. Mereka masih terus menyerangku.

.

"_Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu. Tapi, kita...akan terus seperti ini, 'kan?"_

"_..."_

"_Hinata...maaf, kau mengerti, 'kan?"_

"_Iya...aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."_

.

Bantingan keras pada salah satu klonku kuarahkan ke gerombolan klonku yang lain, melenyapkan beberapa sekaligus. Aku menggigit bibir menahan rasa perih di dadaku. Senyum Hinata saat itu...harusnya aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya dia mendengar kata-kata penolakan itu. Harusnya aku tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

.

"_M-maafkan aku karena sudah menghindarimu. A-aku tak berniat membuat Naruto-_kun_ merasa tak nyaman..."_

"_..."_

"_A-aku akan melindungi Naruto-_kun_. Bukan hanya karena Naruto-_kun_ adalah delegasi Konoha dalam misi ini, tapi juga karena Naruto-_kun_ a-adalah temanku yang berharga. Aku berjanji."_

.

"_Kau bisa menutup matamu terhadap hal yang tak ingin kau lihat, tapi kau tak bisa menutup hatimu terhadap rasa yang tak ingin kau rasakan."_

.

"_Kau tahu, Hinata adalah gadis yang baik, Naruto. Dia menghargai semua orang, termasuk Kiba yang tulus mencintainya. Makanya kini dia tengah berusaha membuka hatinya, menjadi kekasih yang sesungguhnya bagi Kiba."_

.

"_RASENGAN_!"

Jurus pamungkasku melenyapkan semua _kagebunshin_ yang tersisa, melenyapkan mereka semua dalam kepulan asap. Aku terengah sendirian di tengah padang rumput yang kini mendadak sunyi. Serpihan-serpihan ingatan yang berkumpul bersamaan dengan lenyapnya jurusku bergabung menjadi satu putaran video yang seolah masih segar di benakku.

Kepalaku berat. Ternyata bukannya menyegarkan pikiran, berlatih dengan _kagebunshin_ justru menambah beban dan terasa menyesakkan.

Aku jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan menahan berat tubuhku di tanah. Kupandangi tetes-tetes keringat bercucuran yang jatuh satu per satu membasahi helaian hijau rerumputan. Sambil mengatur nafasku yang memburu dan detak jantungku yang tak terkontrol, aku memejamkan mata merutuki kebodohanku selama ini.

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Aku benci mengakuinya, namun kali ini itulah yang terjadi padaku. Aku baru menyadari posisi Hinata di hatiku ketika dia telah memutuskan untuk membalas perasaan pria lain.

"Kh..."

Gigiku bergemeretuk. Kedua tanganku yang juga mulai bergetar bergerak, jemariku mencengkram rumput tak berdosa di bawahnya. Meremasnya seolah itu adalah rambutku sendiri yang ingin kucabut sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Si-sial..." kutemukan suaraku lemah. "Sial..." aku berhasil mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menegaskan suaraku.

"SIAAAAL!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Glossary:**

_**Omatase**_**= maaf membuatmu menunggu**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Yaaah, dan akhirnya setelah berbagai pukulan dan dorongan dari sana-sini, Naruto menyadari isi hatinya. Tapi bagaimana selanjutnya dia harus menangani perasaannya sendiri? Itu pertanyaan baru. Hhaha. ^^

Silakan meninggalkan komentar lewat review, Fi dengan senang hati menerimanya. ^^

Flame tidak akan Fi anggap, karena Fi percaya selalu ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan makian tak berdasar.

Mata raishuu! ^^

**Arigatou gozaimashita—FiDhysta, 2014**


	10. On A Rainy Day Like This

Ogenki desuka, minna-san? Fi mempersembahkan bagian terakhir dari cerita ini. Nggak terasa kita sudah semakin mendekati akhir cerita (atau cuma perasaan Fi saja?) haha. ^^

**Balasan review dari chapter sebelumnya:**

**Honoki shipperr: **Oh ya? Wah terima kasih banyak, syukurlah kalau terasa. ^^ Waa Kiba nggak tahu apa-apa kok, jangan ditonjok dulu, ya... Hhe. Buat obat kangen, di chapter ini ada Hinata, kok. :) Siip ini apdetannya... Terima kasih RnR dan semangatnya! Mind to RnR again? ^^

**Soputan: **Okay, ini lanjutannya, semoga menghibur... Terima kasih sudah RnR! Mind to RnR again? ^^

Review login Fi balas via message, ya. ^^

Bagian terakhir ini berisi konflik utama sekaligus penyelesaiannya. Dan untuk memenuhi request, chapter ini ada banyak Naruhina. :)

Okay then, happy reading minna-san, hope you like it! ^^

* * *

**.**

**~Hinata no Tame no Aijou~**

**ヒナタのための愛情**

**A Naruto Fanfic by FiDhysta**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Lots of Naruhina in this chapter, slight Kibahina**

**Warning: Newbie, OOC, Typo(s), Canon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**.**

**If you don't like, just click the 'back' button, okay? ^^**

**.**

**Summary: **Penolakan Naruto berdampak berat bagi hati Hinata. Meskipun diliputi rasa ragu, Hinata mencoba untuk menghargai keputusan tersebut, kemudian membuka hatinya untuk orang lain—orang yang tanpa disadarinya selalu ada kapanpun tanpa ia minta. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun harus belajar untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka inginkan, sebelum kesempatan itu terlewat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan. "Aku sudah muak. Bisa kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu?"

**.**

**Part IV: Resolution Part**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

_**On A Rainy Day Like This**_

**.**

Awal Bulan Desember, akhir dari musim gugur—dan jika diperkirakan dari keadaan cuaca, musim dingin akan segera datang. Meskipun begitu suasana musim gugur masih cukup kental di desa Konohagakure. Pepohonan yang sudah menggugurkan sebagian besar daun yang menyelimutinya, masih meninggalkan sekelompok kecil dedaunan berwarna keemasan atau kemerahan di rantingnya—warna khas musim gugur.

Perubahan yang semakin kentara mungkin adalah suhu udara yang mulai merendah, membuat beberapa orang yang tak tahan dingin harus mengenakan syal atau jaket tebal saat pergi keluar rumah. Kendatipun demikian, Uzumaki Naruto bukan termasuk satu dari antara orang-orang lemah tersebut. Mengenakan jaket oranye-hitam favoritnya, ia berjalan santai menyusuri keramaian desa kelahirannya.

Sesekali ia mengamati tingkah orang-orang yang kedinginan tengah merapatkan syal hingga menutupi mulut, atau memasukkan tangan dalam-dalam ke saku mantel tebal mereka. Seringai tipis tak ayal muncul di sudut bibirnya.

_Maaf-maaf saja ya, aku tak bergabung dengan kalian. Tubuhku jauh dari rasa dingin, tuh,_ batinnya sombong.

"Naruto!"

Panggilan suara feminin itu menolehkan kepala Naruto. Dilihatnya kedua kawan setimnya yang kini mengenakan baju lengan panjang, plus sebuah syal melingkar di leher pemuda yang berkulit pucat.

"Habis dari mana?" tanya si gadis berambut merah muda setelah menurunkan lambaiannya. Sebelum yang ditanya sempat menjawab, suara bersin sontak mengambil alih perhatian dua orang itu pada pemuda pucat yang tengah menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Kena flu, Sai?" tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi. Sai hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapinya.

"Entahlah. Perubahan suhu mulai terasa awal bulan ini, dan hidungku rasanya berair terus," jawabnya seraya menarik syalnya ke atas dagu.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya aneh. "Salahmu sendiri, sih. Siapa suruh tiap hari memakai baju seksi yang kelihatan pusar itu, tak heran kalau kau akan jadi orang pertama yang masuk angin di musim dingin. Dan lagi kulit pucat itu katanya gampang sakit, lho," jabarnya menyebalkan, berbuah lirikan tak setuju dari Sai.

Sakura mendengus sebal, lalu mendekat pada Sai agar dapat berbisik padanya. "Jangan dipikirkan, Sai. Naruto hanya berlagak sombong karena dia yang paling kuat dingin di antara kita. Yah, kita tak bisa mengalahkannya, sih. Bagaimanapun juga orang bodoh tak akan bisa kena flu," katanya dengan suara yang terlalu keras untuk disebut bisikan.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku dengar jelas! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" protes Naruto menimpali kekehan jahil Sakura.

"Hmm, benar juga. Aku memang pernah baca di buku, disebutkan bahwa peri pembawa flu tak bisa melihat orang-orang bodoh, sehingga mereka tak akan terkena flu," ujar Sai serius sambil mengelus dagunya, membuat tawa Sakura semakin meledak.

Rupanya bacaan Sai juga meliputi dongeng untuk anak kecil.

"Aku tak butuh pendapat darimu juga!" teriak Naruto kesal. Tangannya yang terangkat tampak gatal ingin mencakar wajah putih mulus pria di depannya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian tawa Sakura mereda, lalu dia kembali pada topik awal yang sempat tersisih. "Jadi, kamu dari mana, Naruto? Menghabiskan dua hari terakhir liburanmu dengan berkeliling desa?"

Naruto melepaskan raut kesalnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "A-ah... Yah, begitulah. Tak ada agenda khusus, sih," jawabnya simpel.

Sakura dan Sai berpandangan sekilas sebelum tersenyum, kemudian kembali menatap remaja hiperaktif itu. "Setelah ini kami berencana mau makan di kedai _soba_ langgananku. Kamu mau ikut juga?"

Naruto menimbang-nimbang ajakan gadis itu, sebenarnya tak ada salahnya juga bergabung bersama kawan-kawan setimnya ini. Toh, selama beberapa hari ke belakang mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu makan dan latihan bersama-sama. Dan saat-saat bersama mereka adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Namun, pada akhirnya Naruto berpikiran lain untuk hari ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tadi aku sudah makan siang di Ichiraku, jadi aku masih kenyang," tolaknya halus, mengusap helaian kuning di kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, pemuda itu melangkah lebar, meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang tak lepas menatapnya. "Aku duluan, Sakura-_chan_, Sai!"

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya Naruto senang makan bersama kita, meskipun hanya sekedar menemani kalau memang dia masih kenyang," pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah merapikan syalnya itu tetap pada muka datarnya, namun nada heran tak luput dari kalimatnya.

Lain dengan Sakura, ekspresi herannya kini berganti dengan tatapan penuh arti mengikuti punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"Mungkin hari ini dia ingin pengalih perhatian yang berbeda..."

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto, udara dingin memang bukan masalah. Sesekali angin bersuhu rendah bertiup di tengkuknya dan membuatnya menggigil sekilas, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia cukup memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dan dalam sekejap rasa dingin itu akan hilang.

"Tapi...harus kuakui, hari ini memang lebih dingin daripada kemarin-kemarin. Musim dingin benar-benar sudah di depan mata rupanya," gumam Naruto yang kembali merasakan tiupan angin dingin.

Sebenarnya akan lebih nyaman jika ia ikut dengan Sakura dan Sai saja tadi. Yang pasti, kedai _soba_ jauh lebih hangat daripada jalanan sepi seperti ini. Tapi Naruto ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat hari ini. Dan ia pikir dirinya sudah cukup menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka selama empat hari belakangan.

Mata Naruto menyipit memandang jalan yang tengah dilaluinya, kedua iris birunya meredup tatkala otaknya memutar ulang lima hari terakhir. Setelah menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata, ia bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa—semakin dipikirkan, semakin ia takut hatinya akan meledak karena emosi yang kian menumpuk. Rasa penyesalan dan nyeri di dadanya tiap kali mengingat gadis itu tak mau hilang jika ia tak segera mencari kegiatan lain.

Karena itulah Naruto memilih untuk membunuh waktu bersama rekan setimnya. Frekuensi mereka bersama-sama semakin meningkat sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dan Sakura tampaknya tak menganggap ini semua adalah kebetulan. Tanpa harus diutarakan, gadis musim semi itu sudah mengerti maksud Naruto menempel terus pada dirinya dan Sai.

Karena Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit pada hari itu.

Mati-matian Naruto mencari alasan untuk terus menghabiskan waktu dalam tim. Semua itu semata-mata untuk menghindari kesempatan bertemu Hinata yang kini sudah sehat. Ia tak ingin berpapasan dengan gadis—yang rupanya telah merebut hatinya itu—tengah bergandengan dengan kekasihnya. Mentalnya masih jauh dari siap untuk menghadapi berbagai tusukan yang mungkin akan tertuju langsung pada hatinya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Remaja pirang itu menggigit bibirnya, mendongak untuk menatap langit yang ditutupi warna kelabu. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang lambat, ia tersenyum miris atas tindakannya sendiri.

_Heh, menyedihkan... Setelah aku menemukan orang yang berarti bagiku, bukannya menghadapi dia, aku malah mencari berbagai kesibukan untuk menghindarinya. Laki-laki pengecut macam apa aku ini...?_

Menghela nafas, ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum kembali terfokus pada jalan berbatu yang ia pijak.

_Tapi aku tak bisa seterusnya begini. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya, dan aku tak boleh membiarkannya melihatku dalam keadaan menyedihkan begini._

Mengatur nafasnya agar teratur melalui mulutnya, Naruto mulai mengangkat wajah untuk melihat pemandangan di depan. Baru ia sadari bahwa dirinya sudah hampir sampai di tempat tujuan yang ingin dikunjunginya.

Ditatapnya barisan pohon yang daunnya sudah tak lagi lebat menghiasi pinggir jalan. Sepanjang trotoar tepat di bawah pepohonan itu, tumpukan dedaunan berwarna kuning berserakan—tampaknya petugas kebersihan belum sempat membereskannya—menambah kesan sendu dan muram yang kian memperkuat aura dari area di belakangnya.

Kepala Naruto bergerak mengikuti jalan masuk kecil di balik barisan pohon itu. Puluhan batu mengkilat yang berjejer rapi di atas rumput menyambut pandangannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, memperhatikan beberapa batu dihiasi dengan bunga berbagai warna.

Ia sudah sampai.

Belum tiba di batu yang menjadi tujuannya, langkah Naruto terhenti tiba-tiba. Seseorang sudah terlebih dulu berdiri di depan pusara yang ingin ia kunjungi. Tingginya tak seberapa, dan punggungnya—yang menghadap Naruto—tertutup oleh rambut panjang berwarna gelap yang terayun perlahan karena hembusan angin.

Seketika kedua mata Naruto membulat.

_Aku memang memperkirakan cepat atau lambat akan bertemu dengannya, tapi tak kusangka akan secepat ini._

Dada Naruto berdesir aneh, debaran jantungnya mengencang. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul bersamaan di otaknya—_Kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menyapanya atau kabur diam-diam?_

Pada akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk melawan segala kegugupannya. Ia menelan ludah sebelum kembali melangkah maju, berdehem pelan agar suaranya tak terdengar serak.

"Hinata...?" usahanya berhasil. Tak ada masalah dengan suaranya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh dengan anggunnya dan menampakkan bola mata yang sempat dirindukan Naruto. Ia tampak terkejut mendapati sosok pemuda di belakangnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..." terdengar suara yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak Naruto dengar, "Aku mengunjungi makam Neji-_nii-san_," jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

Dalam hati Naruto merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya.

_Untuk apa aku bertanya begitu? Jelas-jelas dia berdiri di depan makam Neji, apa lagi yang dia lakukan? Mencari lokasi strategis untuk menyembunyikan tabungan rahasianya?!_

Rutukan itu tak berlangsung lama, segera hilang ketika ia mendengar suara lembut Hinata lagi. "N-Naruto-_kun_ juga...ingin berziarah?"

Si pemuda tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya dan kembali menatap gadis pemalu itu. Sebelah tangannya tergerak menggaruk kepalanya dengan refleks. "A-ah, iya... Hari ini aku tiba-tiba ingin datang ke sini," cengirnya kikuk. _Tak mungkin aku bilang terus terang bahwa aku ingin bercerita pada Neji tentang aku yang sudah jatuh cinta pada sepupunya yang sudah pernah kutolak._

"Kau sudah lama di sini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto membalas basa-basi Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum sendu seraya menatap tempat peristirahatan terakhir kakak sepupunya.

"Tidak terlalu. A-aku datang ke sini tanpa direncanakan, aku hanya ingin menceritakan misi terakhir kita pada Neji-_nii-san_. Dia selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik tiap kali aku menceritakan misiku."

Naruto ikut tersenyum perih. Kalau boleh jujur, dirinya pun mengaku merindukan _jounin_ berbakat itu. Neji memang pendiam dan kadang bertingkah sombong, tapi dia selalu menjadi teman yang baik dan sungguh-sungguh dalam melindungi orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

Sekonyong-konyong setetes air jatuh menimpa ujung hidung mancung Naruto. Tersentak, ia mendongak dan segera disambut tetesan lainnya yang membasahi pipinya. Suara gemuruh yang berasal dari langit turut menyadarkannya tentang situasi saat ini.

"Hinata, hujan mulai turun. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini," ajak Naruto yang langsung disetujui Hinata. Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka segera beranjak menuju jalan utama.

Rupanya cuaca tak berpihak pada mereka hari ini. Pasalnya, baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan arena pemakaman, hujan turun dengan lebat tanpa peringatan membuat Hinata memekik kaget. Kelabakan, Naruto segera merangkul bahu Hinata dan menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk memayungi kepala gadis itu seadanya.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat mencari tempat berteduh sebelum kita dibuat basah kuyup," seru Naruto seraya mempercepat langkahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa suara sambil terus berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah-langkah besar Naruto, membiarkan pemuda itu menggiringnya ke tempat yang aman.

Tak jauh dari arena pemakaman, Naruto melihat sebuah kuil yang berukuran sedang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun membawa Hinata ke sana.

Sesampainya di bawah atap kuil, Naruto segera menepuk-nepuk bahunya untuk menyingkirkan air yang belum menyerap ke serat kain jaketnya. Ia pun melepaskan _hitai-ate_-nya yang basah dan meletakkannya di pendopo panggung berbahan kayu itu.

Ia melirik Hinata, dilihatnya gadis itu tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah menepuk-nepuk bahu jaket dan melepaskan _hitai-ate_ yang tersampir di lehernya—lalu memasukkannya ke saku jaket, Hinata sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya, mengenyahkan butiran air yang tersisa di sana.

Naruto yang sempat terpana segera tersadar dan mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya—selain untuk mengibaskan air di helaian rambutnya, juga untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya kembali pada dunia.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Nggak kedinginan?" tanyanya berusaha membuka percakapan. Hinata menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"I-iya, terima kasih. Jaketku tak terlalu basah, kok, dibiarkan sebentar juga kering," rautnya lalu berubah khawatir, "N-Naruto-_kun_ sendiri bagaimana? M-melindungiku dari hujan seperti itu, nanti masuk angin..."

Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya—yang tak ia sadari membuat Hinata memalingkan mukanya yang mulai bersemu merah. "Jangan khawatir. Kata orang, orang bodoh tak akan masuk angin," ujarnya berbuah tawa tertahan dari Hinata.

Memang aneh kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Naruto tadi. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak suka saat orang lain mengatainya bodoh dan tak akan sakit, tapi kenyataannya sekarang ia justru menggunakan guyonan itu untuk menghibur Hinata yang mencemaskan dirinya.

Mata pemuda itu mengamati sekeliling kuil untuk beberapa saat, kemudian duduk di sebelah Hinata yang sudah terlebih dulu duduk di pendopo dengan kaki menjuntai. Naruto mendesah lalu kembali mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda. Tampaknya pengurus kuil sedang tidak ada, kau tak apa menunggu bersamaku di sini?"

Hinata tak mengangkat wajahnya, diam-diam jemarinya memainkan ujung jaket ungunya yang masih kering. "I-iya... U-untukku tak masalah."

Naruto tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, tak ada pertukaran percakapan di antara mereka. Bahkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal selalu berisik pun untuk saat ini kehilangan kemampuan andalannya itu. Hanya gemericik air hujan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di sana.

Sekilas Naruto melirik gadis di sebelahnya, gadis yang tengah mengisi hatinya, gadis penyebab segala kegalauannya. Manik khas sang Hyuuga tengah terarah lurus pada rinai hujan yang tak juga mengurangi intensitasnya. Naruto mendesah sepelan mungkin. Dalam hati ia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan perasaan gusarnya.

_Daripada canggung seperti ini, lebih baik gunakan saja kesempatan yang sudah diberikan Tuhan dan nikmati saja momen ini selagi ada._

Selagi Naruto memikirkan topik untuk dibuka, Hinata sudah lebih dulu memecah kesunyian dengan sebuah tawa kecil. Naruto yang heran segera menoleh pada gadis di sebelah kanannya itu.

"M-maaf. A-aku cuma tiba-tiba teringat mitos yang dulu diceritakan ibuku di hari hujan seperti ini," cicit Hinata cepat menyadari tatapan aneh pemuda itu.

"Ooh..." ekspresi Naruto berubah agak sendu. _Kalau aku... Di hari hujan seperti ini teringat malam di dalam pondok di tengah hutan waktu itu,_ pikirnya.

Naruto memutar ulang saat-saat di mana ia merawat Hinata yang demam, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kedatangan perasaan asing di hatinya. Saat itu juga hujan turun deras, dan mereka beristirahat di pondok yang merupakan kuil tak terpakai. Yang membedakannya dengan saat ini adalah kuil tempat mereka berteduh sekarang masih terawat, serta Hinata yang sehat dan menyadari keberadaannya di sini.

"Mitos tentang apa itu?" tanya Naruto mengikuti topik yang dibuka Hinata. Sesekali ia ingin mendengar gadis itu yang bercerita panjang lebar, sementara dirinya mendengarkan seksama lantunan suara merdunya.

Hinata kembali memperhatikan butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari atap. "K-katanya, kalau tetesan hujan yang pertama jatuh menimpa ujung hidungmu, maka p-perasaanmu akan dibalas oleh o-orang yang kau sukai," ucapnya lalu menunduk malu. "W-waktu itu aku dengan mudahnya percaya dan hampir setiap hari berdiri di halaman sambil menatap langit, berharap ada air hujan yang jatuh ke hidungku. P-padahal cuaca sedang cerah sekali," ia tertawa kikuk.

Naruto tersentak dan mengingat air hujan yang menetes di hidungnya ketika di makam tadi. Namun ia cepat-cepat mengusir pemikirannya yang menghubungkan kejadian tadi dengan sebuah mitos lama.

_Mitos tak pernah masuk akal. _

"Hahaha, ibumu itu lucu sekali. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa hubungannya hidung dengan perasaan seseorang," Naruto tertawa garing.

Hinata pun turut tersenyum malu. "Be-begitulah. Saat itu aku bahkan belum mengerti dengan istilah 'orang yang disukai'. Tapi kupikir itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, makanya a-aku langsung mempercayainya," tanggap Hinata memutar-mutar kedua jari telunjuknya. "T-tapi itu sudah lama sekali, bahkan sebelum Hanabi lahir."

"Oh iya, kau 'kan punya adik, ya..." Naruto mengingat adik Hinata yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya.

Putri sulung Hyuuga itu mengangguk. "I-iya. Bertolak belakang denganku, dia tegas dan kuat. B-bahkan dia sering berkelakuan jahil, beberapa kali d-dia menggodaku bersama Kiba-_kun_."

Senyum ramah Naruto lenyap bersamaan dengan dadanya yang berdenyit. Namun Naruto masih mampu mengabaikannya, ia lantas mengganti topik untuk menghindari pembicaraan tentang Kiba berlanjut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa sekarang kau sudah benar-benar sehat, Hinata? Apa ada efek samping yang muncul setelah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Hinata yang rupanya tak sadar dengan upaya pembelokan topik Naruto tersenyum. "Iya, aku sudah sehat sepenuhnya. I-ini semua berkat Naruto-_kun_ yang sudah lelah menjagaku," jawabnya tulus.

Naruto tak bisa menahan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ungkapan tulus itu terdengar begitu meneduhkan.

_Apa yang kulakukan masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang telah kaulakukan selama ini untukku._

"S-sebenarnya, Kiba-_kun_ juga ingin berterima kasih padamu. Tapi, k-karena belum juga bertemu dengan Naruto-_kun_, j-jadinya niat itu belum kesampaian," lanjut Hinata yang segera memutar-balikkan _mood_ Naruto.

Segala ekspresi kembali lenyap dari wajah Naruto. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam, tak segera membalas ucapan Hinata.

"Aku sudah muak..." bisik Naruto akhirnya yang terlalu pelan, sehingga hanya terdengar sebagai gumaman tak jelas yang berbaur dengan suara hujan di telinga Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh heran, namun ia tak dapat menatap jelas air muka Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepala dengan poni pirang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Bisa kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu?" tanya Naruto lebih jelas sekarang, namun masih dengan nada rendah yang asing bagi Hinata.

Gadis itu sedikit mundur karena merasakan aura berbeda dari pemuda di sebelahnya. "K-kebiasaan apa?"

"Terus membicarakan Kiba di depanku," jawab Naruto cepat. Hinata terkesiap dan segera menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Ma-maaf..." ujarnya menyesal. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tampaknya Naruto sedang agak marah saat ini. Lebih baik dirinya tidak menekan pemuda itu lebih jauh.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Naruto memanggil namanya. Gadis itu berjengit, takut ia akan kembali marah.

"Hinata... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu," nada suara Naruto tak berubah, tetap rendah dan datar. Ia bahkan tak menatap lawan bicaranya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut, dan melihat Naruto merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari sana, kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Hinata. Mata bulan gadis itu melebar melihat benda yang tergantung di jemari Naruto, lalu menerimanya perlahan.

"B-bel ini...bagaimana bisa...?" tanyanya tak percaya. Pandangannya masih tak kunjung meninggalkan jimat berharga pemberian ayahnya itu.

"Aku kebetulan menemukannya ketika sedang mencari tanaman obat untukmu di hutan. Bel itu tersangkut pada akar pohon besar yang terjuntai ke sungai. Mungkin bel itu jatuh ke sungai setelah terlepas dari bajumu, lalu terbawa arus sampai ke hilir sungai hingga akhirnya tersangkut di akar pohon yang kulihat," jelas Naruto datar.

Hinata tak langsung menanggapi penjelasan sang pemuda. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bel cantik itu, membawanya ke depan dada sembari menunduk dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"T-terima kasih... Terima kasih b-banyak, N-Naruto-_kun_..." ucap Hinata sepenuh hati.

Naruto melirik gadis yang tengah mendekap benda kecil itu bagaikan memeluk nyawanya sendiri. Meskipun sejumput rasa kesal masih tersisa dalam dirinya, ia pun agaknya merasa luluh dengan Hinata yang setulus itu. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Bel itu...mirip dengan milik salah satu kenalanku di Negara Oni," Naruto memulai percakapan baru, membuat Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkan perhatian penuh pada si pemuda.

"Hanya saja bel miliknya tak ada rumbai talinya seperti punyamu, dan warnanya pink transparan," lanjut Naruto melihat Hinata dari sudut matanya, memberikan senyuman tipis ke arah gadis itu.

Sebentuk senyum terulas di bibir Hinata, rasa lega datang dengan sikap Naruto yang kembali bersahabat. "_A-ano_... Sebenarnya _chichi-ue _juga membeli bel ini di Negara Oni."

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Oh, begitu. Wajar saja," timpalnya seraya melirik bel ungu transparan yang tengah dipasang Hinata di jaketnya.

Hinata tersenyum senang menatap jimat kesayangannya yang kini sudah kembali tersampir di dekat kerah jaketnya. Ini adalah hadiah berharga dari ayahnya, kembali mendapatkannya setelah mengira benda ini hilang sungguh tak terduga dan membahagiakan. Ditambah lagi, cinta pertamanyalah yang menemukan benda ini.

"_Etto_...kenalan Naruto-_kun_ yang memiliki bel yang mirip dengan ini...?" tanya Hinata, memutar kepalanya menghadap Naruto.

"Dia _miko_ Negara Oni, namanya Shion. Yah, sekarang bel itu sudah hancur, sih, karena aku menggunakannya untuk menggabungkan _chakra_ kami berdua untuk mengalahkan Moryou," jawab Naruto yang ditanggapi anggukan Hinata. Ia ingat peristiwa kebangkitan Moryou yang sempat mengguncangkan desa itu.

Naruto terkekeh setelahnya. "Sebenarnya setelah misi itu usai, aku sempat dengan bodohnya menyetujui ajakan Shion untuk memberikan keturunan untuknya. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, aku tersadar apa yang sudah kuucapkan, lalu segera menarik kata-kataku dengan panik dan gelagapan. Rupanya sifat bodohku ini bisa kumat di mana saja," ia menggaruk rambut kuningnya dengan gugup.

Hinata tersentak dan tubuhnya membeku.

_Naruto-_kun_...nyaris menyetujui lamaran _miko_ Negara Oni? Kalau saja dia tak segera menarik kata-katanya...mungkin saja sekarang mereka sudah..._

"Tapi itu semua sudah lewat lama sekali. Syukurlah Shion mengerti dan mengijinkanku kembali ke Konoha," tutur Naruto disertai tawa kikuk di akhir kalimat. Menyadari tak ada tanggapan datang dari Hinata, pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang tertunduk tak bergerak, air mukanya sulit ditebak.

Barulah Naruto menyadari topik apa yang diungkitnya. Ia melarang Hinata membicarakan pemuda lain, sedangkan ia sendiri justru menceritakan pengalaman bodohnya yang nyaris menerima lamaran Shion. Ia segera merasa bersalah dan merutuki kebodohannya yang tak tahu situasi—lagi.

Bingung harus mengatakan apa pada gadis yang tak bersuara itu, Naruto hanya mendesah panjang, menatap rinai hujan dengan alis bertaut.

_Padahal aku sudah bisa kembali mendekat padanya, tapi aku kembali merusak suasana dengan topik bodohku..._

"Maaf..." ucap Naruto setelah beberapa saat. Dari ujung matanya ia melihat pergerakan Hinata yang menggeleng dan tersenyum maklum.

Hati Naruto menghangat, bersyukur bahwa gadis yang merebut hatinya itu begitu pengertian dan sabar. Tapi ia tak mau gadis itu salah paham, mengira bahwa dirinya menaruh hati pada sang _miko_ yang bahkan sudah lama tak dijumpainya. Yang sekarang ada di hatinya hanya Hinata, dan Naruto ingin gadis itu mengetahuinya.

Mereka kembali terdiam setelahnya, menikmati gemericik air yang tumpah dari langit menuju bumi. Masing-masing terlalu terpaku pada pikirannya sendiri-sendiri, tak memberatkan kesunyian yang kembali tercipta di antara mereka.

"Imbalannya..." bisik Naruto memecah keheningan. Hinata yang mendengarnya menoleh, menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang masih menatap hujan.

"Eh...?"

"Kiba yang tak berhasil menemukan bel itu saja bisa menerima ciumanmu. Berarti..." Naruto menggantung kallimatnya, memutar kepala untuk menatap sang gadis yang terkejut dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Naruto bisa mengetahui hal itu. "...seharusnya aku yang menemukannya bisa mendapatkan lebih, 'kan...?"

Hinata membulatkan mata atas kata-kata Naruto. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang tatkala menangkap sorotan serius dari mata biru pemuda itu.

"A...apa m-maksudmu?" pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar dengan sendirinya dari mulut Hinata. Bukan untuk mengetahui jawaban Naruto, namun semata-mata untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku..." Naruto menggeser duduknya mendekat. Hinata tak bergeming, dirinya terlalu terpaku pada hal yang tiba-tiba ini. "...Hinata."

Sebelum Hinata mendapat kekuatan untuk menjauh, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu meraih pundaknya, menariknya mendekat sebelum ia dengan cepat mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Cliffhanger? Maaf, maafkan Fi yang memotong di tengah-tengah! Let's save the best for later, okay? Hhe. ^^

Chapter depan akan masuk konflik utama. Tinggal 2-3 chapter lagi sampai tamat, semoga minna-san nggak bosan dengan cerita ini, ya. Bersedia meninggalkan review? Fi akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. ^^

Flame tidak akan Fi anggap, karena Fi percaya selalu ada cara yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan makian tak berdasar.

See you later! ^^

**Arigatou gozaimashita—FiDhysta, 2014**


End file.
